<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaping His Future by queermicah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046652">Shaping His Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermicah/pseuds/queermicah'>queermicah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Bill Weasley, Good Charlie Weasley, Good Weasley Twins, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry Potter, Some Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermicah/pseuds/queermicah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous second year Harry, after being vilified due to being a parselmouth, Dumbledore not seeming particularly concerned about the students safety and not to mention almost dying at the hands of a basilisk, decides that he no longer wishes to attend Hogwarts. With neither Hogwarts nor the Dursley’s being a safe haven Harry takes off and disappears. What happens when Dumbledore’s Golden Boy is finally found and is no longer a naïve, impressionable twelve-year-old seeking love and approval from others?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1814</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry's Had Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't going to post this one yet however I've been on such a role writing it that I figured why not? Updates will hopefully be once a week (same as All the kids are depressed) now that my muse is back! Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning Harry opened his eyes, grabbing to his side to find his glasses which when found he pushed onto his nose. Looking around he saw that he was in the Hospital Wing once more. Groaning again Harry squeezed his eyes shut, a small headache forming behind his eyes. After spending close to an hour in Dumbledore’s office regaling what had occurred in the Chamber of Secrets, freeing Dobby the house elf and almost being killed by Lucius Malfoy for doing so he had <em>finally</em> been able to escape to get medical attention. He <em>had</em> almost <em>died</em> by being bitten by a basilisk after all, not that anyone but Madame Pomfrey seemed to be overly concerned about that fact. She had admonished the Headmaster under her breath while she had treated his cuts and bruises from scrambling around fighting the giant snake and Harry could have sworn her eyes were about to fall out of her head when he had shown her his arm where the scar signifying the snake bite lay. She had done what she could to heal him, though the scar would always remain, ‘<em>just another one to add to the collection’ </em> Harry had thought at the time thinking of his scar riddled back curtesy of the Dursley’s, fed him and sent him to sleep with a Dreamless Sleep potion.</p>
<p>“Back with us Mister Potter?” the Medi-witch asked bustling over to him.</p>
<p>Hauling himself into a seated position he opened his eyes and gave her a small albeit slightly forced smile, squinting against the light in the room, “Yeah, thanks.”</p>
<p>She waved him off studying his face for a second before summoning another vial of potion and handing it to him, “Headache Reliever.” She said to his questioning look.</p>
<p>Nodding Harry gulped it down, making a face at the taste and handing the now empty vial back, “What time is it?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“A little after noon, I’ll summon lunch for you and then you’ll be free to go to the Leaving Feast tonight.”</p>
<p>He nodded as a tray of soup and bread appeared on the tray before him and quickly put over his lap, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Madame Pomfrey smiled kindly and swept away leaving Harry to his thoughts while he absent-mindedly dipped the bread into the hearty looking tomato soup before him.</p>
<p>Once he had finished with his meal, his dishes had disappeared and Madame Pomfrey had bustled over to hand him his, now clean, clothes. Thanking her Harry quickly gathered the freshy laundered robes and ducked into the infirmary bathroom to get changed, less chance of Madame Pomfrey discovered the heavy scarring on his back. He mad quick work of getting changed and was about to leave the bathroom when he heard voices.</p>
<p>“Ah Poppy has Harry left?” that was unmistakably Dumbledore’s voice.</p>
<p>“He’s just left to-”</p>
<p>“-Fantastic.” Dumbledore cut across her, “though why he felt the need to spend the night in the Hospital Wing I’ll never understand.”</p>
<p>“A ploy for more attention no doubt,” came the acerbic drawl of Professor Snape.</p>
<p>The Medi-Witch scoffed, “I hardly think recovering from a basilisk bite as nothing.” She said sharply.</p>
<p>“He was perfectly fine when he left my office yesterday.” Dumbledore stated. “Harry has proven himself more than strong enough to overcome minor injuries from his adventures.”</p>
<p>“Perfectly fine?! Minor Injuries?!” Madame Pomfrey cried, “A basilisk bite is more than minor Albus. Add countless other cuts and bruises from the attack, not to mention the poor child was so magically exhausted I’m surprised he managed to drag himself from your office to the Hospital Wing. His magic was working on overdrive to heal him and it was struggling. His magic stores were already depleted, and if his weight is any indication, it is due to what I suspect is malnourishment.”</p>
<p>“So, he’s been sent to bed without dinner as a punishment,” Dumbledore waved off her concerns, “It’s hardly malnourishment. Besides, he has been at school for the last seven months, perhaps he’s simply a picky eater?”</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip hard resisting the urge to throw open the door and scream at the elderly wizard, his mind cast back to begging to remain at Hogwarts over summer the last year. Clearly stating the abuse that he had suffered at the hands of the Dursley’s. The Headmaster <em>knew</em> it was more than missed meals as punishment, more than being a picky eater, it was days of unending hunger.</p>
<p>“And no doubt he deserves them.” He heard Snape sneer.</p>
<p>Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, his vision swimming. He was used to his relatives telling him he deserved the belt, the starvation, the verbal abuse, the broken bones, and the bruises but there was something different about hearing from a teacher. Someone who was supposed to care about the students. Not that he expected Snape to speak up for him, he had made it clear over the last two years that he despised Harry with every fibre of his being.</p>
<p>“Now Severus,” the Headmaster chided his voice tinged with a level of amusement that had Harry bristling. Was this how the elder wizard<em> actually</em> felt about him? Did he really not care at all about him at all?</p>
<p>Madame Pomfrey huffed, “The pair of you should be ashamed, you both can’t see past your own preconceptions of the boy and I assure you that one day you will regret the words you’ve spoken here. Now, out I have things to be getting on with.”</p>
<p>Harry heard the Professors leaving the Hospital Wing. Sniffing hard and wiping his eyes he splashed some cool water on his face to try and get rid of the redness and puffiness from his eyes. Studying him reflection in the mirror above the sink Harry chewed his lip. The reality of his life had come crashing down on him all at once. He had been hailed as a hero for something he didn’t even remember doing at the expense of his parents and a normal life. On the back of losing his parents he had been shipped off to abusive relatives, discarded like an empty milk bottle on the doorstep. Relatives who had crushed his spirit and self confidence and reminded him constantly of the burden he was to their lives. Unwanted. Reviled. Forgotten. <em>Unloved. </em>He had come to Hogwarts, hoping that he could finally find a home only to find that people either worshipped or loathed him without even a chance to get to know the real him. Then he had to face his parent’s killer once again at the age of eleven and then <em>again</em> at age twelve, both times almost dying not that any of the staff bar Madame Promfrey seeming to care. He had faced ostracization for an ability he didn’t even realise was bad, that was simply an inherent part of him. Then he overhears the Headmaster, who had presented himself to Harry early on as a grandfather-type figure who genuinely cared about him only to have him relegated to nothing but a hero-icon to be tested and thrust into adventures he didn’t want. Harry had had enough. Hogwarts was supposed to be his freedom, he was supposed to finally find a place to fit in and instead he had been shunned, abandoned and abused just like he had everyday that he spent with the Dursley’s. He was done with Hogwarts. He was done with Dursley’s. He had money in Gringotts, he was going to find somewhere else to live, to find a home and Hogwarts be damned. He could learn magic some other way, he couldn’t do this anymore.</p>
<p>Steeling himself he opened the door to the bathroom and quietly slipped from the Infirmary before Madame Pomfrey could spot him and call him back, but silently thanking her for being the only person who cared. It was time to pack up his belongings and get prepared to leave the school for the last time.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Harry barely registered anything through the Leaving Feast, he couldn’t even appreciate the amazing food that was in front of him. Something that he wouldn’t have ever taken for granted before now, he of course knew what it was like to go starving. But tonight, everything tasted like ash in his mouth. Ron and Hermione had sent him curious looks at his change of demeanour but didn’t comment. Ron had been giving off the attitude that he was annoyed with him despite having saved his younger sister and Harry, knowing he wasn’t coming back wasn’t in a hurry to make any sort of effort to repair the relationship.</p>
<p>Instead of eating Harry was making a mental list of all the things he needed to do to disappear: get out of Kings Cross Station without being seen by the Dursleys, get to the Leaky Cauldron, go to Gringotts to get money and ask them if they were able to help him find somewhere to live, buy clothes, books and any other supplies he might need to teach himself, find somewhere or someone to help teach him what he’d miss from school. It was a daunting list, but Harry had taken care of himself for years, this wasn’t going to be much different. Thanks to the Dursley’s he already had the skills to manage a household and cook from himself so really the only thing he was worried about was his education.</p>
<p>Before he could even register it the feast was over and everyone was standing to head to the dorms for the last night before heading home. Gathering himself Harry dragged himself to his feet and without so much as a word followed the rest of his house to the Gryffindor Tower and into bed where he yanked the hangings closed and curled up under the covers without even changing.</p>
<p>He didn’t sleep for hours. The other boys had come in late making no move to acknowledge him, which was fine with Harry, most of them had believed he was the next Dark Lord when it came out he could talk to snakes anyway. Now though the dorm was filled with the soft noises of sleep and still Harry lay awake, now on his back staring at the canopy over his bed mulling over what he was going to be doing the next day. He was apprehensive but excited at the idea of being free from deadly adventures and finally being able to be happy. As he finally drifted off at around 3am he couldn’t help but hoping wherever he lived next the beds where as comfortable as his dorm bed had been.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The carriage ride to Hogsmeade Station the next morning was a solemn affair for Harry. While everyone else was excitedly chattering about their summer plans the emerald-eyed boy was trying to burn the image of Hogwarts into his mind. While he hated the horrors he had had to live through in the last two years he was going to miss the castle itself. The comforting hum of magic that lay in it’s foundations had warmed Harry in a way that nothing ever had before and it was for that alone that his heart ached that he wasn’t going to return.</p>
<p>About to board the train Harry shot one last wistful glance at the castle and vowed one day, he was able to, he would walk the halls again. Hopefully when he did it would feel of home once more like it had done when he first walked its halls, no longer tainted by Voldemort possessing teachers or basilisks trying to kill him.</p>
<p>Turning away he clambered onto the train and dragged his trunk and Hedwig’s cage into and empty compartment at the back of the train and settled into for the ride.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Several quiet hours later the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station and at once a thunderous stampede of students made their way off to head home. Once the train was almost empty Harry stood and gathered his trunk and caged owl. Stepping off the train Harry looked back at the scarlet engine for the last time. It was sad to think that after what hope the train had given him when he was eleven as escape from the abuse at the Dursley’s, was now nothing more than a painful reminder that he wasn’t truly accepted anywhere. With a sigh Harry slipped between families greeting their kids and behind a pillar, he opened Hedwig’s cage and released her with a request to come and find him when he found somewhere safe to live and stowed the cage in his trunk. Tapping his trunk with his wand to shrink it down, mentally thanking the twins for alerting him to that feature, he shoved it in his pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Throwing it over himself he quickly slipped through the barrier into Kings Cross Station, swerved around a puce-faced Vernon and into muggle London without looking back.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Back in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey stumbled across a folded piece of parchment laying atop what had been dubbed as <em>‘Harry’s Bed.’ </em>Unfolding it she read the brief message written in familiar chicken scratch with a sad smile on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>* * *</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for caring when no one else did. I’ll never forget you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>She tucked the letter into her pocket and never mentioned it to anyone. She knew at that moment he wouldn’t be returning to Hogwarts and she hoped that he found the happiness that he deserved outside of her walls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Four years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I said Sunday updates for this one and like 2am on a Sunday counts right? Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape had been having a terrible day, he had spent the morning running around Oxford chasing yet another fruitless tip concerning a sighting of the Potter boy. It had been four years since the infernal brat had been last seen and if it wasn’t for the fact that he hadn’t felt the vow linking them snap he would have assumed he was dead. In any case it was what the majority of the Wizarding World believed, especially when the details of Potter’s life at the Dursley’s had come out. It was agreed amongst most that Vernon and Petunia Dursley had killed their nephew and disposed of the body. Dumbledore of course didn’t believe this for a second, claiming that Harry had never made it home as evidenced by the blood wards around his house collapsing immediately after school let out, and not 2 weeks later as they would have if he had spent any time there before disappearing. Not to mention his ravings about the prophecy and the objects in his office imbued with monitoring spells keyed to Harry’s wellbeing that were humming away as normal.</p>
<p>Regardless of the circumstances surrounding his disappearance Severus had to hand it to the brat, he was doing a fantastic job at hiding from the Headmaster and the Order. There had only been one sighting shortly after the wards fell that they were even semi-confident was actually him when Mad-eye Moody had spotted a child matching Harry’s description at Gringotts, but he had slipped away before the Auror had had the chance to confront him. Since then, the Order had been patrolling Diagon Alley and Privat Drive in case he returned and had been chasing every lead or potential sighting that Dumbledore had vowed credible enough.</p>
<p>And thus, Severus was taking the evening for himself, away from Hogwarts and away from Dumbledore’s increasing fervour to find Potter to gather potions ingredients in a secluded part of a forest in the Cotswolds. This particular lead had led him to staking out a block of brownstone flats in Oxford that Dumbledore believed that Harry may be living at however after an entire morning of surveillance and not a single person even <em>remotely </em>looking like Potter emerging Severus had called it a day and left. It wasn’t like he even believed for a second that the boy would be living there, sure he was sixteen and could conceivably be renting somewhere, there was nothing at all to suggest that this would be where he would choose to live. It would be infinitely more likely that he was living in one of the numerous Potter houses that Dumbledore didn’t have access to.</p>
<p>Yanking on a particularly stubborn valarien root Severus sighed heavily before severing with his wand and tossing it into his basket. It was the summer before what would be Harry’s last year, and Dumbledore was getting frantic in his search. From his observations it seemed like the Headmaster was desperate to get Harry back before he came of age, thought for what reason he didn’t know. The Dark Lord had made a comeback two years ago. Not that that was public knowledge, he had been keeping a very low profile, much to Dumbledore’s ire and the resulting tension between sides was making Severus extremely tense. He was beginning to feel very unsure about Dumbledore’s intentions as leader of the Light and some of the things he had been overhearing concerning Harry were making him very uncomfortable. As much as he loathed to admit it, he really needed to find Potter himself to discuss where the boy himself stood and the reasoning behind his abandoning of the Wizarding World. He was already under strain from the Vow he had made to protect him, no thanks to Dumbledore’s suppression of Harry’s location and subsequent treatment growing up and now his health and wellbeing having disappeared off the face of the earth for 4 years, he didn’t want to make any decisions that would actively go against that Vow. He valued his life too much thank you very much.</p>
<p>The last four years of chasing down Potter had given him ample time to contemplate a lot of things, mostly about himself. As head of Slytherin house he had been no stranger to abuse cases, those surviving in abusive home tended to be cunning and full of self-preservation and sorted into his house, and many a night Severus had wondered how he had missed Harry. Hindsight was 20/20 in this case as after he had revisited the memories, he saw the malnourished kid that Poppy had tried to get him to see. He saw the way that Potter avoided crowds and physical contact and barely spoke a word unless spoken too. And most gut-wrenching, to him at least, he saw pain and fear in his eyes that while looking so like his mother’s, she herself had never shown. He had been failing in his Vow to protect Harry, grand misadventures aside and he, for the first time in a long, long time had felt guilty. Guilty for missing the signs and for his actions. He had been blinded his hatred of James Potter and had foisted that onto this spawn without even a second thought. Though, he had to admit that he had help in that, Dumbledore always <em>loved</em> to draw comparisons between Harry and James at every opportunity he got, especially when he was in the vicinity. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was the point? Yes, Dumbledore had told him that Harry was a spoiled little prince who nary had to lift a finger at home and would be in need of someone to stop him getting a fat head and frankly who better to do that than the childhood enemy of his father? But was it more than that? There were certainly ways of stopping someone getting a fat head <em>without</em> berating and verbally abusing an already abused child and Severus had no doubt that Dumbledore knew what was going on in Harry’s homelife. The situation was eerily reminiscent of his own childhood, where he was left to the mercy of his drunken, violent father… Regardless of why Dumbledore had chosen that course of action it didn’t really matter now, unless they found Harry there was no reason to dwell on it.</p>
<p>A twig snapping had Severus on high alert, and he righted himself from bending over, wand held aloft as his dark onyx eyes sweep the dim light of the forest around him.</p>
<p>“Of course, it would be <em>you</em> I stumbled across.” A disembodied voice to his left stated with a discernible level of wry amusement.</p>
<p>“And I’m sure I’m going to be as equally pleased to see <em>you.</em>” Severus retorted pointing his wand in the general direction the voice came from.</p>
<p>A deep chuckle that sent an almost pleasant shiver down Severus’ spine came from behind him right beside his ear, “Oh, of that I can agree.”</p>
<p>Severus swallowed, “Well then am I going to make your acquaintance this century, only I have better things to be getting on with?”</p>
<p>“Like running around muggle London for a phantom of a boy you last saw four years ago?”</p>
<p>The potions master stiffened, he was a spy and a damn good one at that and the fact that someone had noticed his attempts to locate Potter had him on high alert. He didn’t recognise the voice so it wasn’t, as far as he could tell someone from the Death Eaters, unless they had been recently recruited. “Simple errands in London.” He returned acerbically.</p>
<p>The stranger chuckled again, “I’m not an idiot Professor,” the voice had now moved to in front of him. “I did notice people trying to find me.” A <em>swish</em> of a cloak revelled a young man.</p>
<p>“Potter?!” Severus cried incredulously. After years of searching, he had almost comedically stumbled across him in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>The young man before him was so far removed from the boy he had last seen at the Leaving Feast four years ago that if it weren’t for the distinctive Lily green eyes, he wouldn’t have believed it was truly Harry Potter. He no longer really resembled Potter Sr in looks, in fact he had grown into a mix between Lily and his Black relatives. The uncontrollable Potter hair had made way for long black tresses that were pulled back into a messy bun, gone were the glasses that had always adorned his face and he had the Black high cheekbones and sharp jaw with Lily’s plump lips. He was no longer a short, underfed looking waif and though still shorter than him, he was no longer below average and reached Severus’ chin. He had also grown in muscle and while not obscenely buff was well-built and paired with the tight well-fitting dark jeans and purple button up shirt, Severus couldn’t help but admire the figure before him. The most the most shocking change: the famous lightning bolt scar was absent from his forehead.</p>
<p>“Professor Snape,” Harry replied in greeting with a smirk, “I take it you’re here for the same thing as me?” He asked.</p>
<p>“And what’s that Potter?”</p>
<p>“Harry.” Came the clipped response.</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” Severus arched an eyebrow at the sixteen-year-old giving him the best sneer he could muster given he was still a little off balance by the whole interaction.</p>
<p>“My name is Harry.”</p>
<p>Severus snorted, “I am aware of that.”</p>
<p>Harry flashed him a wry smile; it was still odd to see such an expression on his face. The Slytherin Head of House was still trying to separate the soft, naïve image of Potter that remained in his mind from his time at Hogwarts from the chiselled and confident young man in front of him.</p>
<p>“I could just disappear for at least another four years Professor. I don’t have any stakes in this up-coming war anymore.” He said with a shrug.</p>
<p>He swallowed at that. He couldn’t very well allow Potter to leave without having a proper conversation about Dumbledore, the Dark Lord and the war his life could depend on it. “Harry, then.” He said trying not to grit his teeth at being pushed around. “You didn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“What you’re doing here?”</p>
<p>Harry held up a basket that Severus had neglected to see, “Potions ingredients.”</p>
<p>Severus couldn’t stop the snort that bubbled up and escaped him, “Potions?!” he asked incredulously, “You were a menace in my classroom.”</p>
<p>A droll chuckle came in response, “I’m sure you would be considerably worse at potions too when your fingers are so damaged from being repeatedly broken that you can barely hold a knife to cut properly.”</p>
<p>Severus blanched, hot guilt bubbling up from deep within him. Had his hands really been that bad and he didn’t notice? <em>Merlin.</em></p>
<p>“Not to mention I had a Potions Professor who hated my very existence breathing down my neck and yet blatantly ignoring the blond pompous git across the room throwing things into my cauldron at any chance he got.”</p>
<p>“It was more complicated that you realise!” Severus’ tone was indignant, cheeks flushing in a combination of anger and shame at his past behaviour, “How was I <em>supposed</em> to act in front of a bunch of Death Eaters kids, Harry? Praise the ground you walked on like everyone else?!” He spat, not at also pleased to hear his failings being laid out in front of him.</p>
<p>“We both know that that’s not remotely true.” Harry said quietly, all bravado disappearing and suddenly he looked much younger than sixteen. He had hunched in on himself, shoulders climbing up to his ears.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“That everyone praised the ground I walked on. I saw my dirty laundry being aired in the Prophet.”</p>
<p>Severus had to concede on that point, the details of the abuse Harry had suffered at the Dursley’s hands had been nothing short of vile and made his own childhood look like a walk in the park in comparison. People had been in uproar for weeks, many calling for the Dursley’s heads. Despite Dumbledore’s involvement in placing Harry at the house, he had managed to explain it all away claiming that he had no idea what had been happening at the house, a fact that had had Madame Pomfrey spitting acid as she had tried to bring up her concerns with the Headmaster on several occasions.</p>
<p>“Not that it all came out…” he heard Harry mutter quietly if it wasn’t for Severus’ elevated sense of hearing he wouldn’t have heard it.</p>
<p>He tucked that comment away to ask about later, there was clearly more to the Dursley’s abuse then was reported. He felt faintly sick at the thought of what else could have happened at that house, the images of the cupboard and the blood stains still haunted him and even now he couldn’t shake them from flashing in his mind.</p>
<p>“Regardless, many of the staff treated you like the second coming of Merlin-”</p>
<p>“-I didn’t ask for that!” Harry spat with such venom it had Severus flinching slightly, “I just wanted to go to school, to be just like everyone else instead of a freak, a burden, a waste of space! And instead, I was thrust into a spotlight that I didn’t even want.”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“How would you expect an eleven-year-old to act when they suddenly discover they’re rich and famous when they’ve had every basic need denied them for years? It’s a miracle I didn’t suddenly start acting like Malfoy!” Harry was breathing heavily, magic crackling around him as he tried to calm down.</p>
<p>Severus was quiet for a moment, both taking Harry’s words in and admiring the rolling waves of magic and power he was exuding, it was mesmerising. He had to admit he hadn’t thought of Harry’s introduction to the Wizarding World that way. How a child brought up in the muggle world with no knowledge of his fame would react to being thrust into the deep end.</p>
<p>“But you didn’t help your case by never reading the introductory texts before coming to Hogwarts, acting like you could coast on your name.”</p>
<p>Harry burst into full-on gut-wrenching laughter at that, and Severus suddenly felt very wrong footed at what he was missing.</p>
<p>“Even if I had been allowed to read anything before getting to Hogwarts, I never got any of that stuff.” The teen managed to choke out after several minutes, “It wasn’t until a year ago or so when I spotted a Muggleborn with a list of all the introductory stuff that I really realised how ignorant I had been made.”</p>
<p>Severus furrowed his brows, was Harry implying what he thought he was implying? “What are you babbling about?”</p>
<p>Harry sighed suddenly looking exhausted, “I think this conversation is better suited elsewhere, namely somewhere with a stiff drink and a comfortable seat. Would you accompany me to my house?”</p>
<p>The Potions Master blinked, “I-”</p>
<p>“Listen, a lot has changed in the last four years. I’ve learnt a great deal from various sources and I’m aware of the Vow you have keyed to me and I wouldn’t risk bringing you to my safe haven if I wasn’t sure that I could trust you with this information. There’s a lot you don’t know about Dumbledore and this ridiculous war.”</p>
<p>Severus considered his options carefully. He had to admit he had been lamenting not an hour ago that he wished his could have a conversation about Potter and figure out where he was standing in this war. He had the opportunity now. A quiet voice in his head that was still loyal to Albus was questioning why he wasn’t following orders and forcibly taking Harry to Hogwarts, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything until he had some answers. Namely, what had happened in the Dursley house? What Dumbledore had known? Why Harry had left in the first place? And where he had been?</p>
<p>He glanced at his watch, the Headmaster wasn’t expecting him back several more hours yet, and as long as he was back for the evening Order meeting over dinner know would peg him as missing. “Very well,” he said picking up his ingredient’s basket. “I’m willing to hear you out.”</p>
<p>Harry flashed him a dazzling smile that had Severus choking on air, “Fantastic.” He held out his arm, “Ready?”</p>
<p>Severus nodded and wrapped his hand around the firm forearm before they apparated away.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>It wasn’t until <em>after</em> Severus had landed safely that he realised that Harry wasn’t quite seventeen and shouldn’t even be able to apparate yet let alone legally. Though, if he did know one thing it’s that rules never seemed to apply to Potter. Once again, he tucked this information away to ask about later, he was almost certain it would come up at some point during their conversation.</p>
<p>Looking around they appeared to be in an empty field, with nothing but rolling plains and forests as far as they eye could see. He turned to look at Harry raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Harry winked and grabbed his hand raising it and pressing it to what he now realised were wards and a cottage shimmered into view before him.</p>
<p>It was a quaint stone building with a thatched roof, ivy crawling up one side towards a chimney and matching white-washed windowsills and front door. The small plot of land the house sat on was bursting with what could only be described as a well-maintained chaos of colourful flowers interspersed with a variety of magical plants and potion ingredients. While it was nothing to brag about in terms of wealth or status Severus could feel the love and warmth that had been poured into the house. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t this.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my humble abode.” Harry swept up the path and placed his hand on the door to open it and usher the Potions Master in.</p>
<p>“Seems rather small for a Potter house.”</p>
<p>Harry snorted as he shut the door behind them, “That’s because it’s not a Potter house. It’s mine.”</p>
<p>Severus couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him, it was no wonder no one in the Order had found him. They were focused on the houses within the Potter Estate and the house in Surrey, with occasional excursions to places like Oxford where he had been earlier, they hadn’t predicted this an independent young man who had secured his own house. He couldn’t help but wonder when in the last four years he had moved here and where he had been staying previous.</p>
<p>Looking around he saw that he was standing in a surprisingly spacious lounge with soft cream walls and lightly stained wood floors. To his immediate left was an archway to a quaint airy kitchen with light pastel yellow walls. In front of him on the opposite wall next to two doors was a floor-to-ceiling dark oak bookcase overflowing with books that he was itching to go and take stock of. Along the left-hand wall opposite the fireplace sat a well-worn brown leather couch with a colourful knitted throw tossed over the back with a unmatching but similarly well-worn navy armchair beside it. A coffee table laden with bits of parchment and stacks of yet more books sat in front of the fire. The room was cluttered but no less inviting, unlike Spinners End which was both cluttered and horrendously uninviting.</p>
<p>“Take a seat on the couch.” Harry said with a smile, “I’ll fetch drinks, is firewhiskey alright?”</p>
<p>“You’re not old enough to drink yet.” Severus chided making his way over and perching on the sofa, eyes still sweeping a little suspiciously at his surroundings.</p>
<p>Harry laughed from the kitchen, “Well I’m old enough in a few weeks, and trust me this conversation needs alcohol.”</p>
<p>Returning with two glasses and a bottle of Odgen’s finest the teen made quick work of pouring two tumblers and handing one to Severus who accepted with incline of his head in thanks.</p>
<p>Sinking into his armchair Harry took a sip and exhaled heavily looking like he was trying to think of a where to begin. After several drawn out moments of silence, he took a deep breath and meet his eyes, “Right. Let’s talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don’t worry we will get some insight into what Harry has been up to during the last four years in future chapters so be warned for some flashbacks and stuff :) and I’m sorry this chapter is mostly just exposition and setting up Severus’ mind set post Harry leaving it’s gonna get juicer in the next chapter when Harry finally confronts his old potions professor. Are we ready for Severus to really feel the guilt? &gt;:) </p>
<p>Also, can I just say HOLY SHIT the response to this story so far has been insane and I really hope that I don’t let you guys down when it comes to where I’m going with this. I am trying to make it not too cliché in the Harry takes control genre while also being self-indulgent in my desire for Harry to basically flip off everyone who screwed him over!</p>
<p>See you next week! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A long overdue conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!<br/>This one got posted a little bit later than anticipated, I got carried away and decided it needed to be split into 2 chapters lest it be a 6k+ chapter… (which would have been fine but I'm not quite finished and it would mean delaying and I wanted to get this up)<br/>Hope you enjoy it anyway, sorry it's a lot of dialogue and exposition but need to establish what's been going on for Harry :) thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t even know where to start…” Harry ran a fingertip around the rim of his glass in contemplation. There was so much that had happened, not much of it good and picking a spot to start with, was nigh on impossible. Did he start with the Dursley’s? His first year? His Second year? The years after he left?</p><p>Severus paused for a moment, this was bound to be a lengthy discussion, what did he want to immediately know? “How about you start why you left Hogwarts in the first place?”</p><p>Harry nodded slowly, looking pensive, “It was… a combination of factors.” He began slowly, “You have to understand Hogwarts was supposed to be my escape from my homelife. I finally had an explanation behind the freakish things that I was punished for since I was a toddler. I thought I’d finally found somewhere I would belong.” He sighed, and scrubbed a tired hand over his eyes, “But then I found out that I was famous for something I didn’t remember and while I was used to people hating my very existence, I couldn’t deal with the fact that was adored by strangers and they had some ridiculous expectations about who I was and what I needed to do. They felt like they had some sort of claim over me and tried to touch me and get near me and when your only experience of proximity to others was in conjunction with pain… it was terrifying.”</p><p>He took a sip of his drink before continuing, “It was surreal really. I didn’t learn my own name until I was five and went to school and suddenly, I was surrounded with people who knew it longer than I did. I hated the spotlight, I just wanted to be normal…”</p><p>Severus felt a flash of red-hot anger flash through him and he couldn’t stop a scowl from darkening his features, “You didn’t know your own name?!” He hissed.</p><p>Shaking his head Harry continued, “No. I was ‘freak’ or ‘boy.’” He said simply, “Even once I finally associated ‘Harry’ with myself I never once heard it from them.”</p><p>The Potions Master felt sick, “I see.” He ground out.</p><p>“Anyway. Fast forward I get to Hogwarts. I get told I would do well in Slytherin by the sorting hat but-”</p><p>Severus made a noise of disbelief.</p><p>“It did!” Harry cried defensively, “But I had been told by Hagrid and Ron that only evil wizards had been in Slytherin and Malfoy seemed like a bully when I met him, so I fought the hat and won.”</p><p>He could understand why the hat would want to put Harry in Slytherin, most abused children ended up in his care. Their cunning, resourcefulness, and self-preservation to survive their abuse made them perfect candidates for his house. Still, he could only <em>imagine</em> the uproar if their precious saviour had ended up in the snake pit. ‘<em>And you would have treated him with suspicion and hatred even if he <span class="u">was</span> in your house.</em>’ A little voice in his mind supplied grimly.</p><p>“Those two years at Hogwarts were, frankly, a shit show, but basically, the reason I ran was that after I was forced to kill a man with my bare hands, begged to stay at Hogwarts only to be denied and subsequently almost dying at the hands of my relatives over the summer, being hated for being able to talk to snakes, once again, trying to tell a teacher about what was going on in the school and almost dying <em>again </em>due a basilisk bite. I reasoned that Hogwarts was just as unsafe as Privat Drive and Dumbledore didn’t seem to give a shit about my or any of the other student’s safety, so long as I was deemed a hero. So, I said enough was enough and took off.”</p><p>Severus choked on the sip of whiskey he had just taken, “Wait, you mean to say you were bitten by an <em>actual</em> basilisk when you were 12?!”</p><p>Harry frowned, giving him a look that could only translate as ‘<em>duh!</em>’ “Yes, Madame Pomfrey told you that.”</p><p>Severus felt his face flush a little at that, “I was led to believe the story was simply an exaggeration like the tales of your childhood that were published.”</p><p>The teen let out a dry chuckle at that, silently and wandlessly summoning a copy of <em>Harry Potter’s Magical Adventure’s</em> flicking through it absentmindedly, “Ah yes, I found out about these books when I started at Hogwarts, imagine my surprise to find out that I had spent my eight birthday riding dragons and not being beaten within an inch of my life…”</p><p>The Potions Master suddenly felt ill at the thought of the tiny child from his memories facing a basilisk, “Wait, so you were bitten...? How are you even <em>alive</em>?!” he queried, not wanting to believe it.</p><p>Harry sighed and unbuttoned his shirt cuff and rolled the sleeve up and presented a nasty scar on his left forearm just above his wrist. Though healed, there was an obvious puncture wound, the edges of which were raised, the skin bubbled as if the venom had eaten at it like acid. Severus felt his lunch wanting to make a reappearance and he swallowed hard to fight the feeling.</p><p>“Fawkes cried on me while I was dying.” Harry said quietly.</p><p>Severus nodded dumbly, mind reeling at the implications that <em>more </em>of what he had been led to believe was incorrect. He had seen a lot in his time as a Death Eater but the fact that he had brushed this off, condemned the boy as a nothing but a drama queen thirsty for attention felt like a stone in his gut. But anger at Dumbledore was beginning to bubble up again, he too had claimed that Harry was simply vying for attention and surely, he would have known the truth? He had questioned why Harry felt the need to visit the Hospital Wing hadn’t he? Something wasn’t adding up here.</p><p>“I- I thinking you’re going to need to recount to me your ‘adventures’ of the two years you attended Hogwarts, I fear I was not told the full truth about either of them.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you have, or you wouldn’t have said that I deserved what I got.” Harry was staring directly at him and if it wasn’t for his assumption that the teen didn’t know Legilimency Severus would have believed he was trying to break through his shields.</p><p>It took a moment for the meaning behind the words to hit him but when it did Severus’ jaw dropped open, his stoic mask falling away completely for a moment before he collected himself, “How-?” he choked out. That conversation had been ingrained his mind since his disappearance and the fact that somehow Harry knew about it caused shame to thrum through him.</p><p>“I was in the Infirmary when you, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were talking.” He explained with a shrug.</p><p>Severus closed his eyes, no wonder the boy had run. Now that he knew the truth of Harry’s home life, to hear his most hated teacher and the Headmaster that supposedly ‘cared’ for him say that he deserved it?<em> Fuck</em>. He had fucked up more than he cared to admit.</p><p>His mind fixated on something else Harry had said. “What do you mean by forced to kill someone with your bare hands?”</p><p>Harry’s hands clenched and for a moment Severus was worried that he was going to crush his glass, “First year. After trying to go to McGonagall about someone trying to steal the Philosophers Stone, we went after it.”</p><p>“You tried to tell Minerva?!” he muttered with a frown. This was news to him. He had assumed that Harry and his friends had just charged in to save the day. To hear that he had tried to warn a Professor… Had she dismissed him? Told him it was handled?</p><p>“Yeah, I mean we thought it was you going after it, but I didn’t want to go after it…” He said sheepishly, “I didn’t have a choice.” He added with a sigh, “After navigating the puzzles, which looking back were easy enough for a first year to solve and therefore wouldn’t have done anything to stop a fully grown adult, I was confronted with Voldemort possessing Quirrell. He lunged at me and when I touched him to stop him his flesh burned under my touch until he was nothing but ashes. I didn’t dare touch anyone again for years afterwards I couldn’t bear the thought of accidently killing someone else.”</p><p>That was a lot to unpack. A possessed teacher should have tripped the wards of Hogwarts and alerted the Headmaster. Why didn’t he do anything? Was it really a test for Harry? It seemed that way, like Harry said the obstacle course was made for first years to complete, a fully trained wizard going after the stone wouldn’t have broken a sweat.</p><p>“You say he burned under your touch…?”</p><p>“Yeah, Dumbledore claims it was love or something. Complete bullshit but we’ll get to that.”</p><p>Severus snorted; he could agree with that assessment that sounded like bullshit. “You said you begged not to go back to the Dursley’s?”</p><p>Harry nodded, “I told him everything.” He spat bitterly, “Told him all about the physical and verbal abuse. Told him about the cupboard I had lived in for 10 years. The starvation. How they would force me to do all the chores and lock me away for days at a time. I told him about the scars from the belt, the burns from the stove and the oil that was poured on me. The concussions from being hit over the head with the frying pan. The rashes and urinary infections I got when I was restricted from using the bathroom and sleeping in wet clothes. The times I ate from the bin just so I had food…”</p><p>Harry trailed off, swallowing hard by the end of his speech. He looked like he was on the brink of tears, not that Severus blamed him. It was horrific to hear, he couldn’t imagine how the teen was feeling having to bring it up again especially to a Professor who had treated him so awfully. His stomach was threatening to rebel violently. He had <em>begged</em> to stay. Like he had. What the<em> fuck</em> was Dumbledore’s problem? He knew he wasn’t the only one to have asked to get away from an abusive homelife to be denied but he hadn’t thought he would let the Golden Boy suffer like that. He wanted nothing more than to head back to Hogwarts and wrap the old fool’s beard around his throat and choke him with it. He had denied that he knew what was going on in the Dursley home. Simpered away that he would have removed Harry if had <em>known</em> that he had been treated so badly. He was a liar and a defenceless child had suffered. <em>Another</em> defenceless child had needlessly suffered.</p><p>Severus exhaled heavily, “It appears that this is becoming a pattern of the Headmaster’s.” he said cagily, not wanting to give away that he was one of those affected. He didn’t like thinking about his past if he could avoid it.</p><p>“Why doesn’t that surprise me…?” he replied with a sad shake of his head. “Second year proved to me once and for all that either Dumbledore was at best wilfully ignorant or at worst negligent in his duties to the school.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“What do you know about the circumstances leading up to me heading into the Chamber to face the basilisk?”</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow, “Assume I know nothing.”</p><p>Harry nodded and rose from his seat and disappeared into one of the two doors behind him, Severus assumed it was his bedroom. He returned with a small rectangular black object. He held it out to the Professor. Taking it, he saw that it was what remained of a book, a large puncture wound that looked eerily similar to the one on Harry’s arm in the middle.</p><p>“What is this?” Severus questioned turning it over in his hands.</p><p>“The diary of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.”</p><p>The name rang a vague bell in Severus’ head, but he couldn’t place the reason why he knew it. He indicated for Harry to continue.</p><p>“Otherwise known as Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>Severus resisted the urge to drop the book or toss it into the fireplace. If it wasn’t for the fact that Harry had been handling it with his bare hands before he handed it to him, he would have. “And what in sweet Circe are you doing with this?”</p><p>“This was the true perpetrator behind the whole debacle,” Harry explained reclaiming his seat and taking the time to take a deep drink from his glass. Perching the diary on his knees Severus mimicked the action knowing that he was going to need it. “This diary was slipped into Ginny Weasley’s cauldron during our excursion to Diagon Alley by one Lucius Malfoy. She stupidly wrote in it and it began to possess her, and it led her to releasing the basilisk on the muggleborns.”</p><p>Severus frowned. Another possession. Another dark object that should have been stopped by the Hogwarts wards. Was he going to have to request that the wards be checked for tampering? He pinched the bridge of his nose; he was already getting a headache. “Continue.”</p><p>“She tried to throw it away and I found it.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you wrote in it too?”</p><p>Harry shot him an amused look, “Unlike Ginny I wasn’t brought up with the warning of not writing in strange, enchanted books. But to answer your question, yes, I did. It tried to implicate Hagrid as the true culprit behind the Chamber of Secret attacks 50 years previous.”</p><p>“Hagrid?!” He scoffed.</p><p>“Yeah, didn’t believe that for a second. But anyway, we managed to deduce from the what the diary did tell us that the girl that died, died in a bathroom and connected that to Moaning Myrtle and found the entrance to the Chamber. We went to Lockhart to tell him where it was when he said he was going to go after Ginny but as we all know now, he was a fraud.”</p><p>“That’s an understatement.” Severus muttered. He along with the majority of the staff had detested the pompous fool. Handing his arse to him during the duelling club was frankly the highlight of that year.</p><p>“We sent him down into the Chamber first before following him. He tried to Obliviate Ron and me and caused a partial collapse of the tunnels separating us when it backfired. I continued on and found Ginny. She was lying unconscious with Tom Riddle standing over her.”</p><p>“Wait what?! How could that be Tom Riddle if he is the Dark Lord.” It didn’t make any sense.</p><p>Harry shot him a look, “I’m getting to that.”</p><p>Severus flushed and motioned for him to continue.</p><p>“He claimed he was a memory preserved in the diary for 50 years and had been drained Ginny of her life force to gain a material body again. He took my wand which I had stupidly dropped and summoned the basilisk to kill me.”</p><p>He was leaning forward in his seat slightly, gripped by the story.</p><p>“I ran around like a headless chicken for a while before Fawkes showed up and dropped off the sorting hat to me and blinding the snake.”</p><p>“The sorting hat?!” he repeated incredulously.</p><p>He nodded, “That’s what I thought at the time too. But when I put it on something hit me on the head and I pulled out the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Cue some more running around before I rammed the sword up through the roof of the snake’s mouth, killing it and puncturing myself in the arm on the fangs in the process.”</p><p>Severus swore, picturing the small 12-year-old facing such a beast. It was almost inconceivable.</p><p>“I managed to crawl over to Ginny as I was dying. Tom was mocking me, and I yanked the fang out of my arm and stabbed the diary in an attempt to get him to shut the fuck up. And the memory screamed and disappeared.”</p><p>He pondered this. That didn’t sound like anything he’d ever come across before. It wasn’t particularly surprising the Dark Lord had access to many branches of magic that were no longer considered acceptable in mainstream society. And whatever this diary was, didn’t seem at all legal.</p><p>“Ginny woke up after that and Fawkes cried on me to save my life. He then rescued us all and brought us up to the surface again. You know the rest; I was interrogated for like an hour and sent away. I dragged myself to the Hospital Wing and I overhead you and Dumbledore talking about me.”</p><p>Severus nodded. He didn’t need reminded again of what he had said. “You said you believed the Headmaster to be negligent of his duties, what did you mean?” He wanted to understand completely Harry’s perspective. He had a Vow of protection over the boy and wanted to make an informed decision about what he did next. He had orders to bring him to the Headmaster, but he was becoming more and more unsure if that was the right course of action.</p><p>“Think about it. He let the school remain open with a monster on the loose petrifying students. It would have killed them if they hadn’t been incredibly lucky. It wasn’t even like it hadn’t happened before; the diary showed Tom being confronted by Dumbledore 50 years previous after Myrtle had been killed. He knew it was him but couldn’t prove it. Then he leaves those petrified to stay that way for most of the year putting them behind in their studies. It was months for some of them, completely jeopardising their education, I’m guessing most of them, Hermione being the exception, were very behind the following year.”</p><p>“He had to wait for the mandrakes to mature before I could make the potion.” Severus defended sharply. He didn’t want to be blamed for that too.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, “Oh, and he couldn’t have sourced them anywhere else?”</p><p>“He-” Severus stopped, retort dying in his throat. Of <em>course</em> Albus could have. He could have too if he had thought about it. Had he been so busy trusting that Albus knew what he was doing that he had just followed along? Yes. Yes, he had.</p><p>“I think he just didn’t want it to get out what was happening in the school.” Harry shrugged. “The less people who knew what was going on the smaller the chance he gets questioned about his behaviour. Makes me wonder if he did anything to the mail going out.”</p><p>Severus furrowed his brows in question.</p><p>“Well, are you telling me <em>no one</em> wrote home worrying about the attacks? Or is it just so normal that part of the student body gets attacked?”</p><p>The Potions Master didn’t have a response to those questions. Harry was making a lot of sense. The Headmaster had a lot to answer for and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the truth. In the space of a couple of hours Harry had completely shaken his foundations. He wasn’t sure of what to believe anymore. He didn’t want to believe that the Headmaster was capable of putting all his students in danger just to test Harry Potter but the evidence was stacking against him. He was the supposed leader of the Light, did he really not care about the safety and survival of the members of the Order or the innocent children of his school? But he couldn’t claim ignorance anymore, his eyes had been opened to a lot of Dumbledore’s behaviour. Did he really wish to remain standing next to him? He wasn’t so sure anymore.</p><p>“So, what happened after you left? Dumbledore reasoned you never made back after taking the train.”</p><p>“That’s correct I left the station and never went home I went straight to Gringotts.” Harry replied. He set his empty glass on the arm of his chair. “When is Dumbledore expecting you back, only this is long conversation too.”</p><p>Severus looked at his watch, it was approaching 4pm “I have about an hour and a half until I’m required to make an appearance, I don’t often eat dinner with them, so I have a little leeway in that regard.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Buckle in then. This is when I learnt more about Dumbledore’s true intentions and is the reason, I stayed away from the Wizarding World for the last 4 years.”</p><p>Severus swallowed hard; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know based on that. But at the same time, he did, he had to know. He braced himself for what Harry was about to reveal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A long overdue conversation - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little late on the update apologies Christmas and New Years was a bit crazy. Also, there was a lack of update on All the kids are depressed I know, I’m just fighting my muse on that one and a lot of energy went towards yet another story that I’ve been working on (as if I don’t have enough on my plate right now.) I’m unsure when I’ll update All the kids, it’s not abandoned, and I will get to it when I’m feeling it again.<br/>Anyway, onto the chapter and a TW/CW for descriptions of injuries caused by abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like I said, the first thing I did after leaving was head to Gringotts,” Harry said as he absentmindedly ran a finger around the rim of his empty tumbler. “Griphook had looked vaguely concerned that I didn’t have my vault key when I first visited them, and it got me thinking… Hagrid had it and made no move to give it to me once we were finished at the bank. Sure, I was eleven, but I felt I was more than capable to hang on to my own key.”</p><p>Severus hastened to agree with that sentiment, “Regardless of your age, you should have been in ownership of your vault key, you are the last of your house you should have had access to all of your keys.”</p><p>Harry snorted derisively, “Yes, well my <em>magical guardian</em> deemed it appropriate to hold onto those without bothering to tell me about them.” He sneered.</p><p>Severus closed his eyes, “No.” he knew immediately who Harry’s magical guardian would be. But why hold on to Harry’s keys?</p><p>“Yes.” Harry replied, “And that’s where things get interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>* * * Flashback * * *</p><p>Harry briskly made weaved his way through Diagon Alley under his invisibility cloak. Luckily due to Hogwarts just letting out for the year, most people were picking up their children and it was relatively quiet and therefore easy to navigate without bumping into anyone. He couldn’t help but repress a shudder at the last time he had been in the Alley, when he had been jostled and grabbed by Gilderoy Lockhart for a photo op in Flourish and Blotts. It had been both mortifying and extremely painful, the great ponce had unknowingly wrenched open some of the deeper wounds on his back which had only just started to heal. He couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry that he had obliviated himself, not when he had the hideous scars to remind him of the encounter.</p><p>Despite the quietness of the Alley, he wanted to get out and away from potential prying eyes as soon as he possibly could, lest someone see him and wonder why he wasn’t with his relatives. Or worse, alert Dumbledore of his whereabouts.</p><p>Ducking into the bank he spotted Griphook, thankfully there was no one waiting in line to see him. Shuffling behind a marble pillar he pulled off his cloak and stuff it into his pocket. Quickly making sure that his fringe was pressed down over his scar he ducked his head and shuffled over to the Goblin.</p><p>“Good Afternoon Griphook.” Harry said as respectfully as he could while keeping his voice low as to not draw attention to himself. It wouldn’t do good to antagonise those who he was going to be asking for help.</p><p>Griphook looked up from his work and eyed him a little suspiciously, seemingly surprised by the fact that he remembered his name. “Mr Potter, I wasn’t expecting to see you back here,” he drawled. “Though I am glad you have returned I wished to speak to you over a year ago, but you were whisked away before I could.”</p><p>Harry gave him a sheepish smile, “I had a feeling you did. Can we talk somewhere-” he glanced around the lobby worriedly, “-not here.”</p><p>Griphook marked his place in his book with a quill and rose to his feet. “Follow me, I’ll also fetch the head account manager for the Potter estate, Ironclaw.”</p><p>Harry managed to stop himself questioning the fact that he had an account manager, but only just. Why would he need an account manager for his one vault? He had an estate? He had only come here to get some money to pay for somewhere to live, but he was thankful he had. Perhaps this estate of his had land or better yet a house he could live in? That’s what estates were right? He vaguely remembered overhearing something about an estate on one of his Aunt Petunia’s programmes when he was dusting the living room.</p><p>Griphook gave him a knowing look as he led him into a small office and shut the door firmly behind him. Like most of Gringotts it was a marble room lit my sconces on the walls. It was almost completely bare bar what looked like an obsidian desk set with gold inlays and a seat on either side. Sitting in the chair at the far end was another Goblin who Harry assumed was Ironclaw.</p><p>“Ironclaw,” Griphook greeted him, “Mister Harry Potter.”</p><p>Harry found himself dipping into a small bow at the scrutinising gaze from the grizzled Goblin, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”</p><p>Harry didn’t see the two goblins exchange a pleasantly surprised look.</p><p>“Likewise, Mr Potter. Please, take a seat.”</p><p>Harry sat on the seat indicated to him, trying not to look too nervous. Griphook conjured a seat beside Ironclaw.</p><p>“What brings you here today Mr Potter.”</p><p>“Harry.” He replied automatically, “Please call me Harry.”</p><p>Ironclaw nodded but said nothing.</p><p>“I wish to enquire about taking some money out of my vault to pay for somewhere to live.” He was trying to be as professional as he could be, well aware that he was only 12 and was bound not to be taken seriously.</p><p>Ironclaw raised an eyebrow at that, “I see.” He said, “Harry, what do you know about the Potter Estate?”</p><p>Harry bit his lip, “Nothing, sir.”</p><p>Griphook sighed, “I assumed as much when you didn’t have your key. Your magical guardian should have advised you of this information <em>and</em> should have ensured you had your key.”</p><p>“Magical guardian?” Harry questioned, hope rising in him. There was someone else that he could go to? Maybe he could stay with them instead? Anything would be better than the Dursley’s.</p><p>Ironclaw was muttering under his breath in gobbledegook. “I think an inheritance test is in order to clear somethings up.”</p><p>Harry nodded eagerly, “Of course, what do I need to do?”</p><p>Ironclaw pulled a piece of parchment out of a desk draw along with a glass potions bottle and a knife. “Just 7 drops of blood in the potion.”</p><p>He took the knife and pricked his finger, squeezed the required number of drops into the bottle and watched as Iron claw poured the potion over the parchment. As the potion soaked in, words began to form. When it was done Harry was handed the results.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Harry James Potter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mother: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Lily Potter nee. Evans (deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Father: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>James Churlus Potter (deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Godfather: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Sirius Orion Black (incarcerated)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Guardians: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Petunia Dursley nee, Evans and Vernon Dursley</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Magical Guardian:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Titles:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Potter (Title active when of age)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heir Black (Title of lord available to be claimed when of age)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Slytherin (Title by conquest, available when of age)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vaults:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Family Vaults</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Trust Fund</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Trust Fund</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Family Vaults (when Lordship claimed)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Abilities:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Parseltongue</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Active Magic:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother’s protection – Blood magic (Lily Potter)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vow of protection (Severus Snape)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Properties &amp; Assets</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Manor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Cottage</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Den</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Townhouse</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>Harry reread the parchment several times. He had houses! Places that he could live! The name of his magical guardian had rage bubbling up in him. Of <em>fucking</em> course Dumbledore was his magical guardian. He was trying to escape the man after all.</p><p>“How can I change my magical guardian?” he asked, “I’m trying leave Hogwarts and my abusive family.”</p><p>Ironclaw grinned, he hoped he never saw a Goblin grin again, it was all pointy teeth. “When you officially withdraw from Hogwarts there is no reason that he should remain your magical guardian. However, without one to replace him at your age he would be able to fight the decision to be removed and would more than likely win.”</p><p>“Even though he told me nothing?!” he cried, all hope crumbling.</p><p>“Even so. Albus Dumbledore holds an inordinate amount of power within the Wizarding World.”</p><p>“So, I’m screwed.” Harry sighed, slumping in his seat.</p><p>“Not necessarily. If you take up the mantle of Lord Potter early, it will declare you emancipated.” Griphook responded.</p><p>Harry looked up, “Is it possible?”</p><p>Griphook gave him a levelling stare, “It’s <em>very</em> uncommon for one so young to take up a Lordship, especially one without any training in handling their estate…”</p><p>Harry chewed his lip for a second, “Ironclaw, you’re my account manager correct?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“Am I able to pay you to help with managing my estate until I learn more?”</p><p>There was a twinkle in said Goblin’s eye as he nodded sharply, “I’m sure we could work something out in regards to that.”</p><p>“Would that work in terms of taking up my Lordship early?” Harry crossed his fingers.</p><p>“It would.”</p><p>Harry grinned, “Then I’d like to do that. Take up my Lordship and emancipate myself.”</p><p>“Very well. Let’s talk galleons.”</p><p> </p><p>* * * Flashback ends * * *</p><p> </p><p>“Once my inheritance and assets were handled, the goblins helped me to purchase this land and set up the wards. Then they helped to organise a non-disclosure contract with a healer from St Mungo’s to treat me without it getting out.” Harry explained, “She was great, between her and the goblins I have a sizeable cache of evidence for when I press charges against the Dursley’s.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Severus drawled, “And may I enquire who your healer is?”</p><p>Harry gave him a calculating look before responding, “Andromeda Tonks.”</p><p>His eyes widened a little, “She’s the mother of an Order member…” he muttered, the tone warning.</p><p>Harry smirked, “I know. Not only is Auror Tonks clumsy, but she has a big mouth.” A look of comprehension dawned over Severus’ face and Harry laughed, “It’s pretty easy to stay 2 steps ahead of the Order’s search parties when you know when and where they’re going to be patrolling.”</p><p>Severus bit back an exasperated sigh. They had been running around finding nothing because there had been a leak. He almost wanted to snap at Harry for all the time he had wasted looking for him, but he couldn’t help the touch of pride he felt at his resourcefulness. It was almost Slytherin.</p><p>“And because of the carefully constructed non-disclosure contract Andromeda couldn’t tell her spawn to keep her mouth shut.” It wasn’t a question. “Ingenious.”</p><p>Harry flushed a little at the praise.</p><p>“So, what did Healer Tonks find?” he queried taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>The teen simply leaned forward in his seat and with one hand moved a stack of parchment off a brown manila folder which was about an inch and a half thick, he scooped it up and held it out to Severus, “It’d be easier to just let you read the file.”</p><p>Nodding he set aside the diary which was still on his lap and took the folder and sat it on his knee, contemplating whether he should read it now or continue asking questions and peruse it later. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. He instantly regretted his decision as he was greeted with several photographs what appeared to be Harry’s twelve-year-old back. While the wounds had obviously healed, it was a criss-cross patchwork of scarring over a truly sickeningly thin frame. From the misshapen way some of them had healed they were clearly extremely deep and considering the fact that Severus could count every single one of Harry’s vertebra he wouldn’t have been surprised if some of the cuts hadn’t been damn near down to the bone. He could determine that a belt had caused some of the lash marks. The pattern of scarring caused by a belt buckle was one that he was intimately familiar with himself. He fought to keep the bile from rising in this throat and flipped to the next one. It was a moving picture of his hands and arms, slowly flipping over for the camera to document both sides. Mishappen fingers on his left hand were in direct contrast to the right. But of course, he had had his bones vanished and regrown that year Severus recalled. The basilisk bite stood out as it was still fresh on his stick thin pale arm. What was also noticeable were what looked like burn marks including one on his left palm that looked distressingly like the rings of a stove element. <em>Fuck</em> what else had the boy lived with in that home? He didn’t know that they had burnt him too. What was also present that made him blink back tears that threatened to form was a row of jagged cuts on the basilisk bite free wrist. Had Harry felt so lost back then that he had harmed himself?! A child. 12-years-old. And he had said he deserved it. The guilt slammed into him like a train. He was going to be sick.</p><p>He stood abruptly, the folder sliding to the floor. Harry simply pointed to a door and Severus swept from the room. He barely made it to the toilet before he lost the contents of his stomach. Even he, who had a bastard alcoholic as a father who also liked corporal punish, hadn’t harmed himself. He had Lily, the bright spot in his depressing life. Who had Harry had? From what he had learned about the Dursley’s all those years ago when the abuse became public, no one. His ‘family’ had hated him, and his cousin had been a bully. He had had no one. He had been so alone, living in a cupboard, harming himself for what end? To cope? To make an attempt on his life? <em>Fuck.</em> He had failed his vow to protect him even more than he originally thought. Protecting him from outside forces was one thing, but he had needed protection from himself too.</p><p>Finally, he stopped retching. There was nothing left to bring up. He flushed and moved to the sink to wash his mouth out and splash water on his face. He wished he could claim that the tears were just from the force of him vomiting but he knew that some of them were a direct result of the distress he was feeling about what had happened to Harry. Hands clenching onto the porcelain edges of the sink Severus took several deep, fortifying breaths. It had been a long, long time since <em>anything</em> had produced such a visceral reaction from him. Embarrassment at his conduct settled in with the guilt. Sighing he dried his hands and face on a towel and with a clenched jaw he opened the bathroom door and into the lounge once more.</p><p>Harry wasn’t in his seat; he was walking into the room with a steaming teacup which he sat on the coffee table in front of where Severus had been sitting. He nodded in thanks and reclaimed his seat. Picking up the cup he sniffed, Ginger tea, his mind supplied, good for settling one’s stomach. Severus felt the corner of his mouth twitch. “Thank you.”</p><p>Harry shrugged and took his seat, “I should have warned you about the photographs, I apologise.”</p><p>Severus swallowed his mouthful of tea and set the cup back down. He shook his head, “No, I apologise for my actions. What I’ve seen in my life… I should have been better able to handle it.”</p><p>“I doubt much could really prepare someone to be able to withstand the abuse of a child.” He replied sagely.</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>Severus scooped up the folder once more from the table, Harry must have picked it up when he had left to get the tea, and quickly flicked past yet more images of Harry’s skeletal and beaten body. He didn’t think he could stomach more glaring proof of his failure to protect Harry. Next was many sheets of parchment detailing Harry’s list of injuries over the years. Sweet Circe there were a lot. Malnutrition and dehydration from almost the moment he was left with the Dursleys. Beatings with a belt and a fireplace poker from toddlerhood. Burns from the stove and hot oil from the age of about 4. Numerous concussions over the years which combined to extended periods of time locked in the dark, lead to deteriorating eyesight. Broken bones, his first cracked ribs when he was three. Bladder damage from what Severus assumed was restrictions on going to the bathroom. Several illnesses, chest infections and the like that were never treated. Stunted growth, brittle bones, vitamin deficiency. The list was endless. Petunia and Vernon Dursley weren’t fit to raise a goldfish let alone a child. Severus was in fact struggling to resist the urge to track them down in prison and dole out some much-deserved revenge.</p><p>What followed was a treatment plan from Healer Tonks, potions regimens and physical therapy schedules. Each paper documenting the long and arduous recovery that Harry had gone through to become the remarkably healthy-looking young man he was now.</p><p>“What prompted the second visit to Gringotts?” Severus asked after a few moments of silence as his mind tried frantically to organise and come to grips with everything that he had learned so far today.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“One of the Order members, Moody spotted a child matching your description a couple of weeks after your disappearance.” He explained to which Harry gave and understand nod.</p><p>“It was actually something that Dumbledore himself said that prompted be to go and see the Goblins again.” Harry said contemplatively, “It was when we were speaking about what happened down in the Chamber. It didn’t really register so much at the time because I was almost delirious with pain and exhaustion and I only saw its relevance in relation to my sorting…” he shook his head in amused exasperation.</p><p>“And that was?” Severus prompted.</p><p>“I can speak parseltongue, like Voldemort-”</p><p>Severus supressed as a shiver of pain flashed through his mark at the name.</p><p>“- and Dumbledore claimed that it was due to a transferral of powers when He tried to kill me.” Harry paused, “I asked if he had put a bit of him in me and he confirmed that had.”</p><p>Severus frowned, what was Harry getting at? “I don’t see the relevance.” He said cautiously, what was he missing?</p><p>Harry smiled, “I didn’t either, but it was the fact that he confirmed that there was a <em>part</em> of him in <em>me.</em> That got me thinking about the diary. There was a bit of <em>Him</em> in that too.”</p><p>Severus felt his heart stop for a second, he couldn’t breathe. A part of the Dark Lord in him?! What in Merlin’s name did that mean?! “Care to explain that?” he asked.</p><p>“Did you know the Black Library has a vast collection of dark books, including some about soul magic?” Harry asked.</p><p>His brows furrowed. Well, the Blacks, Sirius exempt, had been a notoriously dark family it wouldn’t be beyond the realm of possibility that they would have such illegal texts on hand. He himself possessed some questionable material, as did many pureblood families.</p><p>“I did not, but it is not unexpected.”</p><p>“Well, when I was visiting the various properties in the Black portfolio, I came across them. They contained information about Horcruxes.”</p><p>Severus gave him a blank look; the name didn’t ring a bell with him. He wasn’t surprised most information about Soul Magic was lost to those outside families like the Blacks.</p><p>“They are essentially soul containers. They hold a portion of a person’s soul and the person who created them is essentially immortal until these containers are destroyed.”</p><p>Severus’ stomach fell out of his arse. The Dark Lord was immortal?! He had created these Horcruxes to cheat death. No wonder he hadn’t died when he attacked Harry. <em>Fuck</em>. He eyed the diary beside him, and Harry nodded.</p><p>“Yes, the diary was a Horcrux.”</p><p>At least it was destroyed. Perhaps he was mortal after all. Wait- “You said Dumbledore said there was a part of the Dark Lord in you?!”</p><p>Harry simply nodded.</p><p>No, no, <em>NO!</em> It couldn’t be. Harry couldn’t be a horcrux. From what Harry had just said the soul container would have to be destroyed to make the Dark Lord mortal. Harry would have to die?! Was that Dumbledore’s end game? That Harry would walk to his death so that He would be defeated?! Is this why he had kept Harry ignorant? Why would he need to learn if he was never meant to live? What did that say about what he had asked <em>him</em> to do? Protect Harry. But how could he do that if he had to die? The Vow he had made to protect him would have killed him!</p><p>“B-but that means…”</p><p>“That he meant for me to die.” Harry finished gravely, “Yes, I suspect the reason he never let me escape my relatives abuse and continued to test and praise me for surviving Voldemort’s attempts to thwart me at school were to prime me to willingly walk to my death.”</p><p>Severus swallowed hard, that sounded more than plausible. How was Albus any better than the Dark Lord? They were both planning for the death of a teenager.</p><p>“But,” Harry said, “there is a Goblin ritual that can transfer the soul shard into another object.”</p><p>The potions master exhaled in relief, “That’s why your scar is gone?” he asked realisation hitting him.</p><p>“Indeed.” Harry replied, “That soul shard has been destroyed. Hence when I said I didn’t have any stake in the war anymore. Regardless of if there are any more horcruxes out there, the one in me is gone. There is no reason that <em>I</em> need to hunt the rest down or kill him myself. I’ve killed one man when I was eleven. I’m not interested in killing another. Dumbledore is more than capable and frankly he basically created this war, he can clean it up.”</p><p>“What do you mean, he created it?” Severus asked.</p><p>“I was told that he had always treated Tom Riddle with suspicion and contempt. Apparently, he had influenced a decision that ensured Tom’s return year after year to a London orphanage in the middle of the Blitz.” Harry shrugged, “As much as I hate him, I feel like with my experiences, if I had been a more vindictive, bitter person I probably would have ended up following the same path.”</p><p>Severus had to acknowledge that as the truth. With what the Headmaster had condemned Harry too, the world was lucky he was such a caring young man. He was thanking every deity he could think of that they weren’t dealing with two Dark Lords. Dumbledore had been walking a very fine line when he had taken the gamble to leave Harry with the Dursley’s.</p><p>“Anything else you’d like to know about the last four years?” Harry questioned.</p><p>He paused for a second, there were a few things that he wished to know. “Pray tell did you get away with using magic all these years?” Severus asked.</p><p>“I wasn’t using my name to flaunt the rules, if that’s what you’re implying.” Harry chuckled, “I’ve had my one warning from Mafalda Hopkirk before my second year, I wasn’t about to test her again.”</p><p>“You used magic outside of Hogwarts before your second year?!” Severus’ tone was incredulous.</p><p>He shook his head, “No. Did I forget that part of the story? It was Dobby the house elf, it just got registered as me since I was the only magical person in the house.”</p><p>He frowned, “Dobby? Lucius’ elf?”</p><p>He got a bark of laughter in response to that, “Not anymore. I sort of freed him after the whole Chamber debacle,” Harry shrugged, “Lucius almost killed me for it before Dobby sent him flying down the corridor.”</p><p>Severus failed to supress the snort that burst forth, that was an image he would like to see. He wondered if Harry would give him the memory to view for himself. Bearing witness to the usually poised Lucius Malfoy being subject to a house elf’s ire, would be priceless</p><p>“Anyway, it was part of Dobby’s plan to keep me away from Hogwarts for my second year. He figured if I got expelled, I wouldn’t get hurt by Lucius’ scheme. He levitated a cake that I had made for my Uncle’s dinner party with his boss and smashed it over said boss’s head. He failed to take into account that I would get hurt at ‘home’ instead. I paid severely once Dobby left.” He said with a grimace.</p><p>The potions master mulled this over in his head, “Indeed…”</p><p>“Dobby has his heart in the right place, but he really fucked up in his ways of trying to help me. After getting beaten within an inch of my life he closed the barrier to platform 9 &amp; 3/4s and caused me to crash into the brick wall. I probably already had broken ribs and smashing into my trolley certainly didn’t help.”</p><p>“<em>That</em> actually happened too?” Came Severus’ exasperated reply, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Harry gave him a wry smile, “Let me guess, you thought it was a ploy to garner attention? To come crashing into the school late and cause a spectacle?”</p><p>Severus made no move to confirm nor deny the question.</p><p>“That silence speaks volumes. Yes, it did really happen, and I was so panicked that I would end up back at the Durley’s that I jumped at what I thought was my only option.”</p><p>“<em>A</em> <em>flying car!</em>”</p><p>“Yeah,” he had the grace to look a little ashamed. “Listen, I was desperate. The Dursley’s would have killed me if I got sent back. They had almost succeeded when the cake smashed, and I was already hurting I wouldn’t survived them doing it again.”</p><p>Severus sighed heavily, he could see where Harry was coming from now that he was aware of at least some of the abuse that he had suffered, “It was still reckless.” He offered levelling Harry with a stare.</p><p>“Yeah, it was stupid, but I was only twelve.” he replied, with shrug, “Dobby was also the culprit behind the rouge bludger that resulted in losing all the bones in my hand.”</p><p>“<em>Merlin.</em>” Severus hissed out closing his eyes.</p><p>“Though that worked out in my favour really, completely fixed all the broken and deformed bones in my right hand.” Harry said with a grin, subconsciously clenching and flexing said hand at the memory.</p><p>Only Harry would see the positives in having to suffer through regrowing the bones in his hand. From all accounts he had read, it was deeply uncomfortable bordering on painful, but from the sounds of It the teen had a higher than usual pain tolerance.</p><p>“So, underage magic?” He prompted. They had gotten wildly off topic.</p><p>“Oh,” Harry huffed, “I hired a tutor. As long as they’re registered to teach you it circumvents the laws.” He waved his hand to summon the bottle of firewhiskey from the kitchen and poured himself another measure, “That, and wandless magic doesn’t register.”</p><p>Severus blinked at the display of magic, wandless and non-verbal magic at sixteen was impressive. Though he had felt the magic pouring off Harry earlier so he shouldn’t have been so surprised, “How long have you been using wandless magic?”</p><p>The teen tilted his head in thought, “I’ve been consciously learning it for the last couple of years as I’ve increasingly needed to actively dodge the Order more and more often. But I’ve been doing it, mostly accidentally, for as long as I can remember.”</p><p>“<em>Fourteen!</em>” Severus choked out, “Wait, you’ve been doing it accidentally before then?!” his mind was reeling causing a slip in his usual stoic decorum.</p><p>“My magic has never really been particularly ‘normal.’” Harry said dismissively as if it were everyday that a teen who hadn’t reached their majority yet was confidently wielding wandless non-verbal magic. “I accidently apparated onto the school roof when I was like 8.”</p><p>“Of course, you did.” He replied the statement dripping with sarcasm to cover the inner turmoil going on in his head. While strong accidental magic wasn’t entirely uncommon successfully apparating at that age especially without any knowledge of the concept was unheard of. The magical power needed to transport oneself without causing bodily harm was so far above a child’s power level it wasn’t even funny. There was a reason why apparition lessons were delayed until one was nearing their majority when one’s magical core was expanding. He couldn’t help but thinking once again, it was getting ridiculous how often the thought was cropping up, about just how powerful Harry was. It was no wonder he had been tagged as the one that had power the Dark Lord knew not. If he was capable of apparition at age 8, what else was he capable of?</p><p>Severus glanced at his watch. He was going to have to leave soon if he wanted to avoid rousing suspicion of his whereabouts. “So, what do you plan on doing from here?” Severus questioned cautiously. He couldn’t blame Harry for wanting nothing to do with Dumbledore and his plans for the war, but at the same time he was worried about what that meant for his Vow.</p><p>Harry ran a finger over his lips in contemplation for a moment, “That depends on if you’re going to report seeing me when you attend your meeting after this? Like I said I don’t have a stake in the war anymore, I’m not about to be forced into being a soldier and poster boy for Dumbledore…”</p><p>“If I say nothing?” Severus asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>The sixteen-year-old hummed in contemplation, clearly weighing his options. “Dumbledore has a lot to answer for in his manipulation of me. I <em>could</em> be persuaded to return to the Wizarding World to set the record straight and make it extremely clear that I am not going to fight a war that he created.”</p><p>“What would it take for you to be persuaded?” Severus was curious. The Headmaster had done some reprehensible things in regards to both of them over the years, he could be convinced to join Harry in his pursuits if the price was right.</p><p>“Potions and Defence training,” Harry replied, “My tutor while good was no expert. I was so looking forward to potions when I first started Hogwarts, until well…”</p><p>Severus paled. Oh, he knew exactly what had happened, he had essentially verbally abused the boy in front of the class and essentially crushed all passion for the subject out of him. The thought made him feel sick with guilt. How many other students had possibly had the potential for greatness in the subject that he had bullied into hating it? <em>Merlin</em>.</p><p>“And to work in partnership to remove him as Headmaster. He puts his goals and manipulations well above the health and safety of the students. Frankly, I’m surprised more students haven’t died.”</p><p>“Well, I almost did.” Severus muttered darkly.</p><p>Harry’s gaze sharpened at that, “I feel that is a conversation for when we next speak.” Leaving no room for argument. “Nevertheless, do you agree to the terms?”</p><p>He dipped his head in acknowledgement. Working together on this was beneficial for them both. Not only work towards lessening the guilt weighing on him for his actions over the years, but it would also free him from the machinations of one of his demanding masters. If only he could work out what to do about the Dark Lord.</p><p>Harry grinned ferally at him, “In that case, please say nothing as of yet about my whereabouts.” He said, standing from his seat. “I think it’s time Harry Potter went back to Hogwarts.”</p><p>A rare grin graced Severus’ feature. This coming year was shaping up the be the most interesting he’d ever experience. With Harry’s parting words of being in touch before September 1<sup>st</sup> he left the house and apparated away to join the Order at their meeting, prepared to lie about seeing the boy-who-lived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading and your lovely comments they make my day. I'll see you next week! &lt;3</p><p>((Also side note I’ve just posted the first chapter of a new Severitus one-shot collection called One day at a time because I can’t help myself. Check it out if you’d like))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plans and Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was seated at the table in the Black Townhouse pointedly ignoring the cup of cooling tea that Molly had placed in front of him. He wasn’t one for drinking anything that he or his house elf didn’t prepare himself. He had too many enemies to risk it. Despite never accepting anything given to him at these meetings the Weasley matriarch was still shooting him irritated glances. Frankly he just wanted this meeting to be over, he really wanted to get home and unpack the craziness of the day over another drink. But of course, Albus wasn’t here yet. He was notorious for turning up to his own meetings late, something to do with wanting to make a grand entrance he assumed. Still, it meant that they were all sitting there waiting, Black shooting him glares down the table.</p><p>Finally, after ten more minutes of quiet chatter between the Weasley brothers Dumbledore arrived in a flash of green flames. He was donning a bright blue robe that was making Severus’ eyes itch to look at. There was wearing colour and then there was wearing whatever this was. It wasn’t even that Severus preferred black, this was just gaudy and hideous.</p><p>“Evening all, apologies for the delay.” No hint of remorse present for being late to his own meeting.</p><p>Molly quickly set a cup of tea down at Albus’ seat as he removed the ash from his robes and took a seat.</p><p>“Thank you, Molly.” He picked up the cup and took a hearty gulp. “Any sign of him Severus?” Albus questioned him setting his tea down. His blue eyes piercing his, trying to needle their way past his mind shields. Severus carefully let the images of him staking out the apartments, showing that he hadn’t seen any glimpse of Harry.</p><p>“None,” he replied his tone clipped, “I believe that it was nothing more than a false lead.”</p><p>Albus stroked his beard in contemplation. Without even needing to use Legilimency Severus could feel the frustration rolling off the Headmaster. Part of being such a successful spy for so long was due to his ability to read people and anticipate their next move and Albus, he could tell, was <em>very</em> close to doing something drastic to locate Harry. The Ministry was getting increasingly tired of hearing from Dumbledore that he believed Harry Potter was alive and some were beginning to call for him to provide evidence of the fact. It was causing some to question their loyalty to the once all-powerful Albus Dumbledore and cracks in his façade were beginning to show.</p><p>“What are we going to do Albus?” Molly Weasley cried, from her spot opposite Severus. “He’s about to turn seventeen in a few weeks and we haven’t seen him for almost 5 years!”</p><p>“Maybe he really is dead…” one of the twins, Fred he believed, muttered.</p><p>Molly descended on her child, “How dare you say something like that?!” her eyes swimming with tears.</p><p>George sighed; Severus had overheard the twins discussing the possibility of Harry being dead before when they thought no one else was around. “Think about it, mum.” He said squeezing Fred’s hand under the table in support, they often faced the brunt of Molly’s outrage, “When we rescued him before second year, we ripped bars off his window, there were 7 locks on his door. Those muggles locked him up like a prisoner in what was supposed to be his own house. We broke their property saving him, his Uncle fell out of a second storey window because he grabbed Harry’s ankle when we pulled him free. I could see them not wanting him back after that… they might have got rid of him before they even reached the house…”</p><p>“And it might have been our fault.” Fred whispered to the table, looking stricken by the thought. Severus made a note to talk to Harry about the twins, they seemed to genuinely care about him. With their creativity and innovation, as much as he loathed to say it, they could make powerful allies to have.</p><p>Molly shrieked and burst into tears, Arthur wrapping an arm around her and shooting Fred and George a disappointed look. Severus had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes at the emotional outburst.</p><p>Albus cleared his throat, “We know that he’s alive.” He cut through the maudlin atmosphere.</p><p>“Well then where is he?” Sirius asked from the end of the table, “Where’s my godson?”</p><p>“If we knew that the <em>rest of us</em> wouldn’t be running around looking for him, mutt.” Severus sneered. He couldn’t help it when Black started up his ‘<em>woe is me, where is my godson’ </em>routine. He was a grown adult for Circe’s sake, the same age as him but he was whining like a <em>damn toddler</em>.</p><p>Sirius growled, Lupin placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaping up. It wouldn’t be the first time. “Watch your tongue Snivellus.” He snapped.</p><p>Severus’ glower darkened to the point that Lupin muttered a quiet “Shut up!” to Black who looked about ready to start throwing hexes.</p><p>“This isn’t helping.” Moody growled from his spot by the door, arms folded across his chest.</p><p>“Alastor is right.” Dumbledore said trying to get the conversation back on track.</p><p>“So, what is your plan for when you find Potter?” Severus asked, “If he’s alive he’s almost an adult…”</p><p>Albus peered at him over his half-moon glasses, “At this stage the plan hasn’t changed. He is to be brought to Hogwarts once he has been located. I will then decide how best proceed once I determine his state of mind.”</p><p>“State of mind? What does that mean exactly?” Bill asked brow furrowed.</p><p>Severus smirked internally; he knew that not everyone in the Order had been privy to the various plans that Dumbledore had come up with over the years. It didn’t help the Headmasters case that the way he had phrased that, had the second generation of members looking a little concerned. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were all exchanging looks. Perhaps this would create a little bit of a fissure in the trust for Dumbledore.</p><p>“We don’t know where he’s been or what he’s been taught.” He explained, “He may have been radicalised into a dark wizard.”</p><p>Charlie frowned, “And what happens if he has?” He questioned tone cautious.</p><p>“We will work to change his mindset.” The <em>‘by any means possible’</em> went unsaid but was clearly hanging in the air.</p><p>Severus felt his pulse quicken slightly at the words. He wasn’t naïve, he knew what Albus could resort to if he deemed it necessary. For the Greater Good and all that nonsense. He was going to have make sure that Harry was prepared for potions and spells that could be headed his way if he acted in a manner that the Headmaster could construe as dark, or even just problematic.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“-Where are we to look next?” Molly cut across Charlie who clearly had wanted to question Dumbledore further.</p><p>Albus pulled out a scroll of parchment from his robes while Lupin pushed over a map of the greater London area that was covered in red X’s from all of the places they had checked. Picking up a quill he crossed the Oxford lead that Severus had been following up on.</p><p>“Remus and Molly, you’re next on the Diagon Alley shifts. Bill, you’re to continue working on bringing down the wards at Potter Manor.”</p><p>Bill looked about ready to object but seemed to think twice and simply nodded. Severus wasn’t surprised, he had been working on breaking through the Potter Manor wards for the last year, ever since Dumbledore had begun exhausting places to check. From what he understood the Manor wards were extremely intricate and he was making little headway. Dumbledore was convinced that Harry had at least been there as the wards no longer accepted Black, who had been a frequent guest at the house growing up. From the token attempt to protest Severus could easily guess that Bill didn’t think he was going to make any more headway with them but didn't really want to be reassigned elsewhere.</p><p>“Tonks, keep an eye on Privat Drive when you’re not on duty. When you’re on duty keep your ear on the ground in case you hear anything regarding Harry. Charlie, you’re to take the Privat Drive shifts when Tonks is away. Moody, I have a lead for you in Manchester and Severus-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Albus looked up at him sharply.</p><p>Severus gave him a look, “You told me that my duties as a spy take precedent over the summer, I have been running around after that brat enough that anymore and I’m bound to begin rousing suspicion. As it is, I have a list of potions to make for Him as long as my arm.” He was lying through his teeth. The Dark Lord had been exceptionally quiet as of late. He had ordered him to gather as much information about the hunt for Potter as he could and was practically leaving him to it until he had information that he could use. Not that he’d ever admit that to Albus, it gave him the perfect excuse to say no to many of his more outlandish schemes.</p><p>“Severus…” his voice, though perceived as mild to most had a threatening undertone that only he seemed to hear.</p><p>“Albus.” He replied, “I cannot keep pushing him. He may be laying low, but I still need to perform my duties, unless you wish to lose your spy.”</p><p>Black snorted, “Fat lot of good you are anyway.” He muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Oh, because you’re risking your life every day, holed up here.” Severus snapped, patience wearing very thin.</p><p>“Severus this isn’t helping.” Lupin said calmly, trying to ease the tension in the room, though it was just making his blood boil more.</p><p>He simply scowled in response, not deigning himself to answer.</p><p>“We will discuss this later, Severus.” Albus said.</p><p>He bit back a retort. There wasn’t anything to discuss he wasn’t going to keep wasting his time looking for Potter. He knew where he was, and he wanted to work on his plan for protecting Harry once he was back under Dumbledore’s roof.</p><p>Thankfully, the rest of the Order meeting was relatively drama free. He quietly made note of when and where patrols would be happening in case Harry needed to know. Though he had proved that he was more than able to gather this information without him. He had been doing it for 4 years after all, but it wouldn’t hurt to have it just in case.</p><p>Once the meeting was finally over, he left without a word. He had a day to unpack.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was the middle of August when Severus finally heard from Harry again. He had been a little worried that he had decided to abandon the plan and disappear again when there had been no follow up. However, one night after a particularly long and boring Order meeting during which Molly Weasley had spent a long time lamenting about Harry’s fate once again now that his seventeenth birthday had come and passed, there was an unsigned letter sitting on his dining room table. It had taken him a frankly embarrassing about of time to remember that Harry had a house elf that was capable of bypassing his wards, and that his house was not in fact compromised.</p><p>So, several nights later he had apparated back to Harry’s house, curiosity mounting. He couldn’t help but wonder what Harry had been up to in the weeks that he had been radio silent. After being let into the home Severus looked around the living room. While it had been a little untidy the last time he had visited, it was nothing on what greeted him this time. There were open books strewn on every available surface along with what looked like several half-drunk black coffees. He turned to Harry and raised an amused eyebrow at his sheepish expression, he too was looking a little worse for wear. His hair was scrunched up into a messy bun, though there were many strands falling out of it, and scruffy stubble graced his jaw.</p><p>Harry scratched the back of his neck, “Listen… studying to take NEWTS in under a month is a little bit stressful.” He scooped up a pile of books of the couch to give Severus somewhere to sit down.</p><p>“You took your NEWTs?” Severus questioned, quietly impressed.</p><p>Harry was scanning the spines of the books in his arms trying to decide if he needed to take any of these with him to Hogwarts of if he could put them back on his shelf. He kept <em>Advanced Transfiguration</em> and <em>Practical Defence for Experts</em> out and sent the rest flying back to their spots. “Yeah, I figured that if I had my NEWts done there would be no probable reason for me to stay if Dumbledore tried anything.” He explained as he began pulling out a few potions books out to add to his pile.</p><p>“Not a completely idiotic idea.” Severus reasoned crossing the room to stand beside Harry and he too perused the shelves. He reached under Harry’s arm to snag a copy of <em>Antidotes and Counter Potions</em> holding it out<em>.</em> “Sadly, I fear you might need to brush up on a few of the potions in this.”</p><p>Harry glanced his way accepting the book, “You think he’ll try something?”</p><p>He hummed, “He hasn’t said as much…” he ventured.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But some of his more desperate rantings in the last year or so have me…” he paused, trying to settle on a word to describe his feelings, “concerned.”</p><p>Harry sighed heavily, of course. It wasn’t as if he didn’t expect to stir up a lot of a drama by returning like this. In fact, he was sort of counting on it, their reactions to his sudden appearance would be something to cherish for a long, long time. But Dumbledore’s past actions had culminated in this, hadn’t he ever stopped to think about why he had left in the first place? He wasn’t a stupid man by any means, had he never considered that he had been at least partially at fault?! “Right.” He said adding the book to the pile.</p><p>“I don’t predict he’ll risk trying them unless you prove to be unmanageable.” Severus concluded with a knowing smirk.</p><p>The young man let out a bark of laughter, “Oh, I plan to be unmanageable.”</p><p>Severus snorted and began to scan more of the books for ones that would be potentially useful to have around. There were several that were out of print due to their dubious nature that he wondered if he could borrow.</p><p>Harry ran a finger along his lips as he studied his shelves deep in thought, “Did he give you any clues as to which potions?” he questioned after a minute, “The Blacks were a paranoid bunch, and the Lordship ring was imbued with a number of protections…”</p><p>“You took up the Lordship?” He asked, he hadn’t heard anything from Black about it, though he had proven time and time again that he had never cared much for the family name. Though, he was surprised that Dumbledore hadn’t been made aware somehow.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry nodded, “I took up all the titles I could the moment I turned seventeen. I didn’t overhear much about the Orders <em>actual</em> plans for me from Tonks, but I was informed that claiming all of my titles would make me politically dangerous. I carry the Potter, Black and Slytherin names, pair that with my status as the ‘boy-who-lived’ and I’m not someone you want to be seen opposing.”</p><p>Severus supressed a grin. Oh, Dumbledore wasn’t going to know what hit him when Harry waltzed back into the spotlight. He had completed his education, was taking up the mantle politically and wasn’t at all ignorant of the power his name carried and was going to harness it to his advantage. He could definitely see why the sorting hat had wished to put him in Slytherin all those years ago. He had to hand it to Harry, he knew what he was doing.</p><p>“I would have to have a look at the ring to see what protections were on it to advise which antidotes to learn,” Severus said, answering Harry’s earlier question.</p><p>Harry nodded, “Nevertheless, I’ll have Dobby prepare my meals, not just for my safety but also because he’s a brilliant chef.”</p><p>“Good idea.” He handed Harry another couple of books. “Why are you choosing to return? I’m sure you could get him removed without entering the school again.”</p><p>“Part of it is morbid curiosity as to what he would try to do if I were back in the picture,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “But I would also like to gather further evidence, I’m an adult now and a Lord several times over, his actions carry heavier consequences now.”</p><p>Severus could see his logic, though he still felt uneasy about Harry returning to Dumbledore’s turf. But he had agreed to working with him and he assumed that Harry had a plan. “May I borrow this?” he asked pulling out a very old and exceptionally rare potions text.</p><p>“Sure” Harry replied with a shrug. “I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s happened at Hogwarts since I’ve been away?”</p><p>Severus paused his perusal of the shelves, “Well, after your disappearance Dumbledore hired Remus Lupin as DADA professor. He was still convinced at that point that you had just run away and that you wouldn’t miss the opportunity to return.”</p><p>“Remus Lupin…” Harry muttered, “I vaguely remember Tonks mentioned him doing patrols, something about his nose…?”</p><p>Severus’ lip curled, “A werewolf.” He sneered, “One of your father’s merry little band of tormentors along with Black.”</p><p>“Ah, trying to scent me.” Tonks’ words finally making sense at last, “I take it from your tone that Lupin and Black have something to do with that off-hand comment last time about almost dying?”</p><p>“Indeed.” He really didn’t want to talk about it, it was bad enough seeing the pair of them at Order meetings every week. Walking around like they hadn’t almost killed someone when they were sixteen. Worse still, Black was still constantly trying to antagonise him. If he were a weaker man, he would have already hexed his bullocks off.</p><p>Harry frowned, he looked as if he was weighing up whether or not to push the subject. “What happened?” he asked cautiously.</p><p>“I do not wish to speak about it.” He replied curtly, the look on his face warning Harry not to continue digging.</p><p>“I would like to know what happened one day,” Harry said quietly, looking down to study his shoes, “I gathered that from the time I spent in your presence at school that you and my father didn’t get on, but I would like to understand what he did.”</p><p>Severus didn’t answer, he didn’t really want to expose his past to anyone. He had locked that up tight a long time ago.</p><p>Harry ran a hand through his hair, pulling it completely free from the bun in the process the wavy locks falling down to his shoulders, “Even if he was a prick and I would have hated him if I knew him at school… I-” he took in a small shaky breath, “I don’t know anything about them except for a few small snippets. That he was good at Transfiguration and played quidditch. That mum liked charms… Hell if it wasn’t for the damn Mirror of Erised I wouldn’t even know what they looked like.”</p><p>Harry sounded so small and vulnerable in that moment that even Severus had to give pause to the scathing things he wanted to spit about James <em>bloody</em> Potter.</p><p>He sighed, those eyes unobstructed by those god-awful glasses were going to be the death of him, “I will not promise that I will anytime soon, but I will… <em>endeavour</em> to give you some insight into your parents characters.” He conceded finally. If it all possibly he would try and speak only about Lily, but if pressed he could probably find one or two stories about Potter Snr where he wasn’t being a reprehensible bastard.</p><p>The young man gave him a small smile in return, “Thank you, I’d appreciate it.”</p><p>Severus simply dipped his head, “Anyway. Lupin was hired, I believe, as a tool to get closer to you when you returned to Hogwarts. Since he knew your father it would be an easy point of contact. Dumbledore didn’t expect you to not come back and was rather annoyed that since Lupin was tied up teaching, he couldn’t instead employ him as a sniffer dog to find you.”</p><p>Harry smirked and turned away from the bookshelves and instead made his way over to his armchair and sunk down onto it. Tea and biscuits appeared on the table and he indicated to Severus to take a seat and help himself. “I would pay good money to see his face when he realised that I wasn’t there.”</p><p>Severus chuckled as he fixed himself a cup, thinking back to the look of complete horror that had flashed over the Headmaster’s face before he had schooled it into his usual jovial mask. It wasn’t until later in his office in just the presence of Severus and Minerva that he had lost his cool. “I can certainly provide that memory.”</p><p>Harry raised his teacup in thanks.</p><p>“The other major event that happened that year was that your godfather” He spat the word, “escaped from Azkaban.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Sirius Black.” Harry said rubbing his chin in contemplation. “Imprisoned for the murder of 12 muggles and a wizard, correct?”</p><p>Severus inclined his head, “Indeed. However, it appears that was indeed innocent of that particular crime.”</p><p>Harry hummed and gathered up a notebook and quill from the table and made a quick note in it before setting it on the arm of his chair.</p><p>The potions master arched a brow.</p><p>“Just something to look into, I have some suspicions.” Harry explained with a shrug, gesturing for him to continue.</p><p>“The Headmaster in his infinite wisdom decided to assist in Sirius Black’s escape from the Hogwarts area. He’s residing at the Order Headquarters now as a wanted criminal.”</p><p>“The Black Townhouse.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“Indeed.” Severus drawled, “I must say I’m surprised to find the townhouse still open to the Order now that I’m aware you’ve taken up the Lordship.”</p><p>“At least at the townhouse I know where they are.” Harry flashed him a grin, “Besides, I cleared the place of anything useful years ago. The place is a dump, they can have it.”</p><p>Severus couldn’t disagree with the statement. Grimmauld place was exactly that. Dark, dank and filthy in a way that would take years to clean. It would be simpler to gut the whole place and start again.</p><p>“The following year is when Dumbledore began fixating on finding you because of the Dark Lords return.”</p><p>“Huh, how did he manage that?” Harry asked.</p><p>“No one is entirely sure.” Severus admitted, “Some kind of ritual is the best guess. A Death Eater disguised as Moody infiltrated the school as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor which led to a student being taken at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and his body was never found. Considering it was that night that I was summoned to the Dark Lord’s side it doesn’t take a genius to put 1 and 1 together.”</p><p>Harry nodded grimly, he remembered reading about the disappearance of the Hogwarts student. Diggory if his memory served him correctly. Something about Severus’ story made him sit up straighter.</p><p>“Wait.” He said, “You said a Death Eater was disguised as Moody?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Moody’s in the Order. How long has Dumbledore known Moody?”</p><p>Severus shrugged, “They’re old friends.” He answered slowly.</p><p>Harry growled under his breath and picked up his notebook again and began furiously scribbling in it, “So you’re telling me that Dumbledore didn’t recognise that his ‘old friend’ had been replaced by an imposter and that lead to the <em>DEATH OF A STUDENT?!</em>”</p><p>He couldn’t refute the statement so chose to say nothing. He hated the fact that he hadn’t thought of what happened the way Harry did. He was usually good at seeing the bigger picture and being objective, but it was being proven to him over and over that he was being blinded by Dumbledore. This was like Harry’s second year all over again and a student had almost died then too.</p><p>Harry sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face, “Right, then what happened?”</p><p>“Well since the Dark Lord’s return, Dumbledore has been almost insufferable in his claims since he had returned it was further proof that you were still alive. That you were destined to defeat him.”</p><p>The young man snorted, “I’ve fulfilled that prophecy but sure.”</p><p>Severus choked on his breath, he coughed and wheezed for a moment before he was able to force some tea down his throat to clear it. “You know about the prophecy?”</p><p>“Of course.” He stated simply, “I haven’t been sitting around twiddling my thumbs for the last four years.”</p><p>Severus felt like his whole world had shifted on its axis. If he knew about the prophecy, did he also know about the circumstances behind the Dark Lord hearing it? That he was responsible for the death of his best friend, the woman he loved like a sister and her insufferable husband? <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>“It’s self-fulfilling.” Harry explained cutting across the panicked thoughts rushing through his head, “It said ‘vanquish’ and I did so when I was 15 months old. Like I keep saying, I don’t have a stake in this, I’ve done my part.”</p><p>The thought of telling Harry the truth about the prophecy was thrumming away in his head but the words were stuck in his throat. He didn’t want to lie to him, even by omission, it was bound to break their tentative working relationship, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Maybe one day he wouldn’t be such a coward and would be able to overcome the guilt of his past actions and apologise to Harry for what he had done.</p><p>He cleared his throat, trying to compose himself, “Well, the Ministry didn’t take to well to Dumbledore spouting off that the Dark Lord had returned. Especially since it was simply just his word and there was no proof that it was true. Because of this there was talk going around that he was finally going senile and to appease some of the parents and school board members, Fudge sent in a DADA Professor to work as an investigator into his behaviour.” He took a sip of tea, “Unfortunately she was caught 6 months into the school year with Black Quills. She had been essentially torturing students with a dark artifact under the guise of Ministry Approved punishment.”</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake!” Harry cried throwing his head back, “<em>Another</em> dark artifact in the school and he does nothing?! Please tell me she got sacked and arrested.”</p><p>Severus grimaced, “She was sacked but as far as I’m aware she’s still working at the Ministry as Undersecretary to the Minister.”</p><p>Harry looked about ready to apparate to the Ministry and curse someone, “What’s her name?” he asked through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Dolores Umbridge.” He replied cautiously hoping Harry wasn’t about to do something stupid. He simply scribbled the name down in his book, “I take it you’ll be doing something about her too?”</p><p>“Someone has to. Why is no one calling for her blood? She tortured children!”</p><p>“I’m unsure,” Severus admitted, “But Fudge and the Daily Prophet were collaborating to release articles trashing Dumbledore at the time, so it all got swept under the rug.”</p><p>“So, I think we can move past Dumbledore simply being negligent in his duties to criminally negligent.” Harry grumbled continuing to write notes, “I had been hoping that his more questionable actions had simply been a result of trying to groom me into the perfect hero for the Wizarding World, but it seems from these tales that this is simply how he runs the school. I’m now surprised that more people haven’t been calling for an investigation into the school.”</p><p>“Lucius Malfoy was always calling for the Headmaster to be investigated.” Severus offered. He had been on the receiving end of many of both the Malfoy’s diatribes about the Headmaster’s incompetence.</p><p>Harry laughed, “Yes, but it’s no secret that Lucius Malfoy <em>hates</em> Dumbledore. Draco had made sure to make that perfectly clear to everyone.”</p><p>Severus conceded that point, “Your sixth year was reasonably quiet. I believe that Dumbledore was careful not to cause too much of a stir, least the Ministry interfere with Hogwarts again. So, he kept a pretty low profile, spending most of his time organising searches for you. Getting more and more incensed by the fact that you couldn’t be found and that the Dark Lord wasn’t doing anything so that he could confirm his return. He started using more dubious methods of trying to track you, even going so far as going back to Godric’s Hollow to try and find a blood sample to track you with.”</p><p>“I’m glad I locked those wards down.” Harry said, a little stunned.</p><p>“I can confirm he threw a tantrum when he realised that. I’ve never seen such behaviour from an adult.” It had been quite the display. Several of Headmasters possessions had been smashed against the wall when his magic had lashed out. If it wasn’t for a quick shielding charm, Severus was sure that he would have been injured in the crossfire.</p><p>“And Hermione and Ron?” Harry had always wondered what had happened to his first friends. He had gone from a life of isolation to having someone to rely on like his cousin had. Walking away from them and back into seclusion was one of the hardest parts of the life he had chosen. Sure, he spoke to people and had a few people he would call acquaintances but many of them only knew the barest of facts about him once locked behind carefully constructed vows and contracts. Andromeda or his mind healer Antonio were probably the ones who knew him best but that was simply out of necessity. It wasn’t like having proper friends.</p><p>“Granger, after missing several months of schooling due to being petrified. Dedicated most of her time getting ahead academically, I believe in fear that she would slip behind again. She distanced herself from Weasley from fourth year on. Without you they became more and more incompatible as friends. She appeared to be genuinely upset that you hadn’t returned but when the rumours came out that you had been murdered by your relatives, she seemed resigned to the idea like she had been expecting it.”</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding. It seemed he was expecting that kind of reaction from the Granger girl. “And Ron?” He asked.</p><p>Severus frowned, “The younger two Weasleys, Ginevra and Ronald had an <em>interesting </em>reaction to your absence. Ginevra was inconsolable for a several months, telling anyone who would listen about her traumatic experiences and you coming to the rescue, but then it tapered off when she no longer garnered any attention out of it. Every now and then she lamented that she heartbroken that you hadn’t been found when she wanted some attention again. Ronald swung between being furious that you had ‘abandoned’ him, believing that you were off having adventures without him as your sidekick and furious that he had gotten into such dangerous situations with you and that you had put his sister in harm’s way.”</p><p>Harry pulled a face, “Really…?”</p><p>“Both of them, being the children of Molly and Arthur who are strong Dumbledore supporters, do believe that you are alive and need to be found to fight in the war.”</p><p>“Great.” He muttered.</p><p>“The older Weasley children are an interesting bunch though. They aren’t anywhere near as dedicated to Dumbledore as their parents or younger siblings. The twins in particular seem to be genuinely upset that you might be dead because of their actions in rescuing you from the Dursley’s.”</p><p>Harry gave him a wry smile, “I’m pretty sure if I returned to them after that incident, I would have been dead by the end of the week.”</p><p>“Indeed. At any rate, they are innovative young men and may be worth bringing into the fold.”</p><p>Harry made a note of it in his book.</p><p>“What is your plan now?” Severus questioned.</p><p>“Turn up and create havoc?” he replied cheekily, eyes sparkling.</p><p>Severus felt his pulse quicken slightly at the sight of Harry’s mischievous grin, he slammed down his Occlumency shields. He was a seventeen-year-old and his student, he wasn’t going to be allow himself to let his mind run away from him. “So, you’re going to go charging in like some Gryffindor after convincing me all this time you had some brains in your head?” he asked sardonically.</p><p>“Of course not, I just want it to be a surprise.”</p><p>He let out a bone-weary sigh, “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Not if I can help it.” Harry responded with a wink before knocking back the rest of his tea and rising to his feet. “In any case I now have some research to be getting on with from your tales from the last few years.”</p><p>Severus nodded and followed suit, making sure that he had the potions text that he wished to borrow.</p><p>“If I don’t see you beforehand, I’ll see you at Hogwarts.” Harry said with a smirk.</p><p>“I look forward too it.” He replied and left Harry’s house once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear that this is the last chapter of exposition and build up, Harry will be off to Hogwarts in the next chapter and the drama will begin. I apologise that it took so long but I felt like Harry needed some insight into what had been going on at Hogwarts while was away.</p><p>Once again thank you so much for reading and commenting. Holy shit I'm still blown away by the reaction that I'm getting from this fic! &lt;3 Y'all make my days fighting writers block so worth it! ((if you want more of my writing and like Severitus I do have another fic that I'm working on called One day at a time))</p><p>I'll see you next week!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Strange Kind of Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really struggled with this chapter for some reason so I’m sorry if it’s not up to my usual standard. I just tried to push through it and I’m not really happy with it… :/<br/>Anyway onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke early on September the first, a long-forgotten feeling of anticipation churning in his gut. It felt like only yesterday that he had been counting down the days to the beginning of the school year and the reprieve from the Dursley’s. As he lay in his bed, arm thrown over his eyes to block the morning sun that was beginning to rise and peek through a crack in his curtains he ran through his mental list of things he needed to do before heading to the station. He needed to send a couple of letters, one to his mind healer Antonio and another to Amelia Bones and he had a quick stop in at Gringotts to hand over his latest investment information and double check the status of his wards.</p><p>While he rarely saw Antonio anymore, just for debriefing when discovered yet <em>another</em> distressing piece of information, he wanted to keep him abreast of the situation and let him know that he would be at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future. There was a chance that he would need a place to vent and he wanted Antonio to be aware in advance that he might be contacting him.</p><p>Amelia Bones on the other hand would be receiving a letter from him about the trial of one Sirius Black. While he held no love for his godfather, he hadn’t ever met him as far as he was aware, there was something curious about his apparent innocence. So, he was requesting the case files and Auror reports for more information. It would also be beneficial to build a professional relationship with her before he dumped all the Dumbledore shit on her.</p><p>Groaning he hauled himself upright, rubbing his eyes. He glanced quickly at the clock, 6am. Perfect he had plenty of time before the 11am departure time of the Hogwarts Express. Flipping back the covers he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to complete his morning ablutions.</p><p>After a quick breakfast of oatmeal and blueberries washed down with an almost revoltingly strong black coffee, Harry quickly penned his two letters. He sent Hedwig with Antonio’s letter and Amelia Bone’s with a regal eagle owl he saved for Ministry deliveries. Hedwig was far too recognisable to Dumbledore’s lackeys to risk sending there.</p><p>After ensuring for the 6<sup>th</sup> time that he had everything that he would need for his year he shrunk his trunk and donned a smart dark green robe over his black button up and pants and apparated to Diagon Alley.</p><p>* * *</p><p>His meeting with the Goblins had been reasonably straightforward. He had turned in his approval for several investments into potions research including yet another cash injection to one Severus Snape’s continued improvements of the Wolfsbane potion. Not that the Potions Master knew that it was him investing, he made sure to keep it anonymous. He had been following his old teachers’ career for a long while, and always put forth money for projects that he believed in. He had also agreed to an investment into Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes after what Professor Snape had said about the twin’s apparent care for him. And finally, another anonymous donation for the mind healer department of St Mungos. He had enough money for several lifetimes and frankly he owed Antonio a life debt for the help he had provided him over the years, the least he could do was pay it forward.</p><p>While he was at Gringotts he had requested a full report on the wards of his many properties. Most had been just as he had left them when he had last checked a year ago but there had been some concerning activity regarding Potter Manor. While he held no concerns that anyone would breach them, they needed Potter blood to get through the foundation wards, it was concerning to see. Harry had no doubts that it was Dumbledore or someone on Dumbledore’s orders that were attempting to take down the wards. He had, as Snape reported, tried to break into the Godric’s Hollow house. He had decided against erecting a Fidelius Charm for the time being, in doing so he would be alerting the Order that he was alive and actively trying to keep them out of the Manor and though he would be revealing himself later that day he didn’t want to give Dumbledore any indication that he knew what they had been doing.</p><p>Once his business had finally concluded he had spent close to an hour browsing the seedier second-hand bookstores in Knockturn Alley. While not a place that he enjoyed frequenting, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to pick through the dubious collection of books while the Alley’s were so quiet. He had acquired some interesting looking Dark Arts books that he had made sure to disguise and sequester to the warded compartment of his trunk. He didn’t want anyone to stumble across them by accident, it wouldn’t do his image as Harry Potter any good to be caught with some of the contents of that particular compartment. He wasn’t a dark wizard by any sense of the word, but he definitely believed in being prepared. And what better way to ensure that he was prepared in a duel than learning the curses and hexes that could be coming his way so that he could appropriately counter them? It was also just interesting to learn about some of the murkier parts of Magic and its capabilities. Harry had determined years ago, once he had a tutor teaching him, that the education one gained at Hogwarts was lacking and he had already been behind at age 12. Because of that he had taken it upon himself to learn as much as he could and some of the more obscure branches of magic were fascinating.</p><p>Now though Harry was standing in a café near Kings Cross Station waiting for his second coffee for the day. He was going to need it to get through the day. He made a note to make sure that Dobby brought his collection of coffee with him to Hogwarts, he wouldn’t be able to deal with Dumbledore without it. Finally, his name was called and he quickly grabbed his latte and slowly made his way to the platform. He wanted to time it just right so that the platform would be busy enough that he could easily get lost in the crowd but not too busy that he would be claustrophobic or draw attention to himself by accidently bumping into people. Being touched was something that, despite all of the work down by Antonio and Andromeda, he still was extremely uncomfortable with. Touch had always been associated with pain and the more he could keep people at arm’s length the better.</p><p>Ducking past some muggles he casually leant against the barrier and slipped through to Platform 9 &amp; 3/4’s. He had timed it perfectly as he looked around the families who were loading students and luggage onto the train. He had avoided the last-minute rush, but as it was nearing 10.45am he knew it would be incoming any second. He quickly looked around. He spotted the Malfoy family quietly speaking off to one side. Lucius was looking rather drawn and exhausted, very unlike his usual self. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if it was due to his disappearance. Snape had said that Voldemort was back, and he would certainly know that he had disappeared, maybe Lucius had been tasked with finding him? If he had, he hadn’t been doing a very good job, he had never seen him. He shrugged, he’d ask Snape later, it would be good to get some insight into Voldemort’s movements even though he wasn’t planning on engaging in the war.</p><p>A commotion at the other end of the platform drew his attention. The Weasley family, or rather Molly, Ron, Ginny and Arthur, had come crashing out of a floo. It was apparent due to their demeanour that they were running behind schedule. Harry made sure to be casually standing close to several other random families to blend in as he observed his old friend. Ron looked not long out of bed and was gesticulating wildly to his mother about something. Ginny looked bored and with a few words and hugs she left and boarded the train. Molly was glancing back and forth, clearly looking for someone. If Harry had to guess it was probably him. She probably did it every year hoping she would see him.</p><p>A whistle blew, indicating that the train was due to depart. Harry hurried over to the train and made to board. Looking back over his shoulder to look at the platform one last time he caught Molly’s eye. They held eye contact and after several seconds realisation dawned on her face and her jaw dropped open.</p><p>“HARRY!” she shrieked, trying to jostle past people to hurry over to him.</p><p>He lifted two fingers to his forehead and gave her a sarcastic salute before stepping onto the train and ducking into the crowd and away from her persistent screams of his name.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Severus heard of Harry’s imminent arrival long before the train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Molly had apparently spotted him on the platform and had caused quite the scene when had tried to storm the train as it was pulling away to find him. From what had decerned from her shrieking in the Headmaster’s Office, once she had had the sense to floo to report to him, she had been ‘man-handled’ by the Aurors who patrolled the platform to stop her boarding. It had taken all the willpower he possessed not to blatantly laugh in their faces as both her and Dumbledore scrambled to verify her story and prepare for the possibility of Harry’s return to the school. He wasn’t sure if Harry had intended to cause such utter panic ahead of his arrival, but he was certainly revelling in the reaction he had caused.</p><p>An impromptu Order meeting had been called for those who didn’t have jobs, and so Severus, Molly, Black, Lupin, Moody and Charlie were currently all crammed into Dumbledore’s Office all talking at once.</p><p>“We cannot be sure it was even him.” Moody was grumbling, “Why would he not approach the mother of his best friend?”</p><p>“I know it was him!” Molly cried, hands worrying a handkerchief she had been crying and screeching into earlier, “He looked different, but I <em>know</em> those eyes!”</p><p>Charlie was standing to the side of the group, nearer to where Severus stood at his usual spot against the wall close to the door, a vantage point so he could observe the whole room. The eldest Weasley brother was frowning hard, staring into middle distance.</p><p>“Why would he turn up now? Why would he come back here? Does he know what he’s about to walk back into?” he was muttering to himself.</p><p>Severus said nothing but took note of Charlie’s apparent concern about Harry showing up after 5 years. Apparently, he had been correct in his assessment that the older Weasley boys weren’t as loyal to Dumbledore as he suspected their parents believed them to be.</p><p>Speaking of Dumbledore, he took that moment to reappear from the pensieve where he had been viewing Molly’s memory.</p><p>“It certainly appears to be him,” he said slowly stroking his beard in intense concentration. “Although he does look very different to when I last saw him…”</p><p>Severus perked up at the underlying tone to that statement, he could tell that Albus had noticed Harry’s lack of scar. If he had had any doubts that the elder wizard knew the truth about the scar, he certainly didn’t have them now. It seemed Harry was right in his suspicions. But he couldn’t quite determine what the tone meant. Was it suspicion that Harry had worked out his plan? Annoyance? Anger?</p><p>“So, what are we going to do once he arrives?” Molly was sniffing again much to Severus’ chagrin.</p><p>“I want to see him!” Black whined.</p><p>Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Idiots the lot of them. “You’re a wanted criminal Black. You can’t go galivanting around the castle.”</p><p>Black’s fists curled like he was considering punching him.</p><p>“Severus is right, Sirius. It’s not safe for you right now.” Albus said in his best placating voice, “You will get to see him in due time.”</p><p>Sirius’ lower lip jutted out like a petulant toddler.</p><p>“Just wait a little bit longer,” Lupin was mummering in his ear, “You’ll see him soon.”</p><p>Black simply huffed and turned away from them all to glare at the wall and Severus couldn’t help but roll his eyes Surely, he didn’t think the tactics he used when he was a teen would work anymore?</p><p>“As for what we’ll do, I’ll call him up for a meeting after the feast and try and find out where he has been. Severus, I would like you to be there-”</p><p>“-You mean Snivellus is going to see my godson before I do?!” Black demanded whipping around to glare at them.</p><p>“Sirius, please.” Lupin pleaded gripping his arm, “Take a deep breath.”</p><p>“Severus,” Albus continued ignoring the hissed argument between Lupin and Black, “I would like you in attendance in case we need to give Harry Veritaserum.”</p><p>The Potions Master frowned, “You intend to force answers from the boy?” he asked incredulously, “That’s sure to build trust between you.”</p><p>Albus shot him a look, “I do not wish to but a drop or two might come in handy to prompt the truth from him if necessary.”</p><p>He gave a stiff nod. He was going to have to come up with a way to warn Harry, though he seemed to already have healthy levels of paranoia regarding accepting foreign food and drink.</p><p>“From there I will determine his future academic career,” he picked up a lemon drop from the dish on his desk and popped it into his mouth, “He’ll probably be too far behind to attend regular classes, he’ll need tutors.” He gave significant looks to Black, Lupin and surprisingly Severus himself. “We’ll talk later about it. For now, you’re all dismissed, Severus I wish to speak to you.”</p><p>Severus watched as one by one the other Order members left via the Floo. Black was one of the last still shooting Severus murderous looks as if that would somehow make a difference to the plan that Albus had.</p><p>Once the office was empty the Headmaster gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite his desk. Doing as he was bid Severus folded his hands in his lap and simply waited for Albus to talk. He wasn’t about to prompt the conversation in anyway.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he offered Severus the dish of Lemon Drops. He declined. “We must prepare for Harry to be defiant to our attempts to help him,” he said as he examined the chess board the sat to the side of his desk, “I know you have reported that Voldemort,” Severus clenched his teeth at the pain, “was unaware of his whereabouts but we must work with the possibility that he simply does not trust you and he has managed to sway Harry.”</p><p>“Why would he side with his parent’s killer?” Severus asked arching a brow.</p><p>“It might not have been on his own terms,” Albus explains, “I just fail to understand how he could have possibly stayed hidden all this time without outside assistance.”</p><p>Severus inwardly snorted, it appeared that Dumbledore completely underestimated Harry. What he failed to understand that abused children tended to be fiercely independent and developed ways of surviving without the aide of others. He certainly had. He had thrown himself into the Dark Arts and Potions and made his own way. Harry had done something similar. He had been used to taking care of himself and not relying on other adults to help meet his needs so simply took control. Severus hoped that Harry would keep the charade up just a little bit longer for maximum impact when he finally showed his hand.</p><p>“It would also explain the absence of his scar.”</p><p>“It’s a cursed scar… how can it be gone?” Severus asked, acting clueless and confused.</p><p>Albus moved several of his pawns on the board as he considered his reply, Severus figured he was deciding how much to reveal to him. It would certainly be interesting to see if he lied to him.</p><p>“His scar…” he began cautiously, “It’s more than a simple cursed scar. Voldemort would be the only one that could have removed it.”</p><p>Severus mentally rolled his eyes, so he was going to keep it vague and not come outright and admit that it was a Horcrux. Perhaps he had been projecting when he said that perhaps the Dark Lord didn’t trust him, maybe it was Albus that didn’t trust him. Speaking of the Dark Lord he was going to have to make a report tonight of Harry’s return in case someone else got the bright idea of beating him too it. He sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re blithering on about Albus, but until he gets here, and we speak to him there is little reason to make assumptions about his allegiances.”</p><p>The Headmaster cast a critical eye over him, and Severus held fast.</p><p>“Of course.” He conceded after a moment. “Then it appears that we are done here.”</p><p>Severus inclined his head and rose from his seat before sweeping from the room, black robes billowing after him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Thankfully, the train ride had been uneventful. Harry had found an empty compartment and had quietly warded it against visitors so that he could read and nap in peace. The last thing he had wanted to deal with was someone discovering he was back and it spreading throughout the train and causing a ruckus. His isolation from the Wizarding World had significantly lowered his tolerance for anyone fawning over him and while he was pretty good at holding his tongue, he was tired and slightly on edge already so he would have snapped.</p><p>Finally, at long last, the train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station. He considered pulling his invisibility cloak on but opted instead to pull his long hair out of its bun and letting it hang around his face, with his head down hoped it would be enough of a disguise to get him through the crowds unspotted. Weaving past other students Harry slipped into a carriage with a group of what looked to be second or third years from Ravenclaw. They had arrived long after he had left, so paired with his new look it was highly unlikely that they would recognise him. They had given him a few odd looks as he huddled into a corner and trying to catch a look at the castle he had once called home but had settled into talking amongst themselves rather quickly. There was an odd nostalgia to sitting here travelling towards Hogwarts, but there was also a small part of his heart that ached at the memories. He had spent a lot of time working on the lasting affects of the abuse and trauma with his mind healer and while he thought he had been prepared for it, the rush of feelings and emotions of his last days here were a lot to deal with. He took several deep calming breaths trying to remember his meditation lessons, it wouldn’t do him good to panic now. He had too much riding on this and he had been doing so well in handling things.</p><p>Harry managed to relegate his panic to a barely-there background hum and instead distracted himself by spending the remainder of the carriage ride up to the school deciding on the best entrance strategy. He was flip-flopping between slipping in as inconspicuously as possible or making a scene. There were pros and cons to both methods. Slipping in quietly would allow him to relish being back in the school and give him more time before having to face Dumbledore but it would give Dumbledore and the others the upper hand when confronting him. On the other hand, making a scene would allow for maximum impact and allow him to gauge their reactions and adjust his plans accordingly. Realistically he knew it was out of his hands, it would all depend on what the Order had come up with during the train ride. He wasn’t kidding himself that Molly Weasley hadn’t promptly run to Dumbledore the second she spotted him on the platform. He hoped Severus had witnessed her screeching about seeing him. He hadn’t meant to be spotted, but it had happened.</p><p>At long last the carriage pulled up to and he quietly slipped out of the carriage and stopped to stare at castle for several minutes.  He had long accepted that he would never return here and yet here he was. Aware that there would more than likely be eyes looking out for him he enmeshed himself into the crowd and briskly made his way up the stairs and inside. The familiar hum of magic washed over him as he stepped into the Entrance Hall. He took a moment to just relish in its warmth as it wrapped around him almost like a hug. He briefly wondered if it was something everyone felt or if for some reason it was something unique to him. He has always felt connected to the castle, perhaps it had something to do with his ties to Slytherin? He didn’t have the chance to linger on the thought for long as the Hall was beginning to empty of students, and he didn’t want to get caught up with the first years.</p><p>Steeling his nerves, he slid in behind a group of gossiping girls and entered the Great Hall. He couldn’t help looking around in something akin to awe at the familiarity. <em>Merlin</em> it was surreal to be standing back within these walls.</p><p>Harry let his eyes roam the teacher’s dais as he shuffled towards the Gryffindor table. Professor Snape was already looking his way, though it was inconspicuous as it was hidden partially behind his hair. Even from this distance he could see that the corners of the Potions Master’s lips were quirked up slightly and he knew instantly that there had been a scene before his arrival. He almost reluctantly dragged his gaze away from him and down the line of teachers. Most were chatting among themselves. Professor’s Sprout and Flitwick appeared to be having an intense discussion while shooting glances at their respective houses. Madame Pomphrey appeared to be doing a general sweep of the hall as if to spot anyone she needed to see. Harry felt a pang in his heart at the sight of her. He had never forgotten her kindness in those two short years and vowed to himself that he would make time to see her again to thank her when he had a moment to himself. Though, as he spotted Dumbledore’s eyes land on him and narrow in barely concealed anger, he felt he wasn’t going to get the chance for a while.</p><p>For a long drawn-out moment they just looked at each other. Harry kept his gaze steady, not backing down as he felt Dumbledore trying to probe his mind. While not a master of Occlumency, he had a few tricks up his sleeve and kept his mind empty and just to annoy him, emitting a low buzz in the foggy void. Frowning the Headmaster pulled away and Harry took the opportunity to slide into a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table beside Seamus Finnegan and opposite Lavender Brown, both of whom barely glanced in his direction.</p><p>Just when he thought he was going to get away with a quiet entrance and that there wouldn’t be a scene, three words pierced through the low-level chatter stunning the hall into deafening silence.</p><p>“HARRY JAMES POTTER!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Harry’s back! I spent an embarrassing amount of time talking myself out of Harry pulling something similar to second year and kicking the doors to the Great Hall open 15 minutes late with Starbucks :P (maybe if I ever write a crack or au rewrite of this chapter that is what will happen lol!)</p><p>However, I’m debating about Hermione’s role in this whole fiasco, I had purposely left it vague in the last chapter about where she stood. I’m not planning on her being redeemed and besties with Harry BUT I’m on the fence on whether to keep her a neutral party – simply focussing on her studying and being a very minor part of the story OR having her as part of the anti-Harry brigade (while not being a part of the Order) what is the general consensus here? It’s not going to affect the overall plan for the plot either way it’ll just add some more conflict from an entirely separate side from the Order if she is against Harry. So, let me know your thoughts!<br/>As always thanks for reading and commenting your hypothesises, I love seeing where you guys think the stories is headed!<br/>P.S who shouted out his name and ruined his entrance? Find out next week! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interrogations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. My chronic fatigue and pain decided to flare up and put me on my ass for the last few days so I’ve been in bed reading fanfic and playing Lego Harry Potter rather than writing. But I’ve finally fought through the brain fog to bring you a chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HARRY JAMES POTTER!”</p><p>Harry barely had the time to register his name being screamed throughout the Great Hall before he was bodily pulled from his seat and crushed to someone’s chest. He had frozen the moment the hands had touched his person and was now fighting with the instantaneous reaction to lash out and throw the person off him. As it was his magic was beginning to buzz under his skin as he tried to get a handle on the panic that beginning to overwhelm him. He squirmed trying to detangle himself for the arms around his shoulders before he snapped but they held fast.</p><p>He couldn’t breathe.</p><p>His heart was beating so hard that it hurt his chest.</p><p>The empty plates and goblets on the tables began to rattle throughout the Hall. The temperature dropped several degrees. Harry was barely hanging onto his magic. He didn’t want the full extent of his magical levels to be revealed like this. He didn’t want Dumbledore to see the sheer force of his magical core, but his restraint was slipping as he spat the other persons hair from his mouth, trying to tug himself away once more.</p><p>“Miss Weasley, I suggest you unhand Mr Potter.”</p><p>The voice barely registered in his mind before the arms finally let him go. He stumbled back away from who he now registered to be Ginny Weasley. He glared at her as he quickly assumed a defensive stance and let his wand drop from his wand holster on his wrist and into his hand. He wanted to hex her something fierce for daring to put her hands on him.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” He rasped out trying to calm his breathing. He quickly scanned the Hall and saw that all eyes were on him including one Draco Malfoy who looked as though someone had slapped him and frozen his shocked reaction on his face. Upon their eyes meeting Malfoy clicked his jaw shut and his gazed hardened, staring at him with a look not unlike someone studying something under a microscope.</p><p>“But <em>Harry!</em>” Ginny simpered pathetically pulling his attention back to the red head in front of him who was making moves like she wanted to broach his personal space once more. He instinctively took a step back. He wasn’t going to be pulled back to her.</p><p>“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” He ground out, his panic morphing into rage at her actions. Who did she think she was to man-handle him? They barely knew other.</p><p>“Oh Harry, you’re being so silly!” She giggled, flipping her hair and what Harry assumed was an attempt to be coy and flirty.</p><p>He barely withheld a shudder at the performance but was saved from having to respond as Dean Thomas cleared his throat noisily down the table. The empty spot next to him lead to the assumption that they were sitting together. The scowl that Dean was shooting him could only mean that there was something going on between them and he felt that Harry was interfering. He shot Dean a look trying to convey that he didn’t want any part of what was happening. Objectively he could admit that Ginny was conventionally attractive, but she was not his type in the <em>slightest</em>. Now tall, dark, and mysterious was another matter <em>entirely</em>… he gave himself a mental shake, now was not the time for this.</p><p>“Miss Weasley please take a seat; we need to progress with sorting.” Professor McGonagall had entered the Hall leaving the first years waiting outside for the ceremony to begin and was standing behind Ginny lips pursed. “Mr Potter.” She acknowledged him with a dip of her head and a small smile.</p><p>Ginny looked like she was about to argue until McGonagall shot her a glare and she flounced off back to her seat.</p><p>Harry shot his Head of House a grateful look and took his seat again albeit a little shakily and without relinquishing his tight grip on his wand. He wasn’t above erecting a shield around him if someone else decided to get handsy tonight. Looking down the table he saw that both Ron and Hermione were looking at him with looks of anger and curiosity respectively. Thinking back to what Snape had told him about their actions post his departure their reactions certainly made sense. Ron looked decidedly put out that he had returned, probably under some impression that he was going to swoop in like a hero and bask in his fame, and Hermione, having accepted the story of his demise at the hands of his relatives was probably insatiably curious as to how he was sitting before them now. Regardless of their next actions Harry doubted that they would form to be the trio that they had once been. Ron’s family was too wrapped up in the Order to be trusted and Hermione, well from the sounds of it she had drifted from Ron years ago and was more focussed on her studies and who was he to ruin that for her? However, he didn’t have time to dwell on it as the doors to the Great Hall opened once more and the new group of first years entered to be sorted.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Severus had watched the scene play out between Harry and Ginevra with barely concealed curiosity. After his sudden reawakening of his possible sexuality at the hands of one cheeky green-eyed miscreant, he couldn’t help but study the interaction closely. He had of course heard Miss Weasley’s lamenting over Harry during the last few years, and it was no secret that one Molly Weasley whole-heartedly believed that Ginny and Harry would make a perfect Lord and Lady Potter and had probably fed her beliefs to her youngest. So, it was with no small amount of smug satisfaction that he saw Harry thoroughly reject her advances. Not that he was planning on pursuing Harry in any way of course. It was nothing more than curiosity.</p><p>What had set him on edge during the interaction was the visceral magical reaction Harry had had when Ginevra had touched him. While he had almost expected such a reaction simply based on reading Harry’s medical file, he doubted very much that the young man had been on the receiving end of much human contact that didn’t directly result in pain, the intensity of it was concerning. He wasn’t an overly magically sensitive person, but he had been beginning to feel the power exuding from Harry before he had reigned it in, meaning that there was a possibility that Dumbledore had registered the strength of his core magic. He snuck a glance through his hair at the Headmaster, trying to read him and determine if he needed to be concerned. Albus was looking a little sour, though his attention appeared to be more focussed on Ginevra rather than Harry. Perhaps he was hoping for a way in though using the girl’s affections? It was a bold plan considering the elder wizard had no idea of Harry’s orientation… Unless? Severus felt his blood turn to ice. He wouldn’t go so far as to force it would he? No, surely not. He was always one for preaching love to be the strongest force, he wouldn’t force it. Nevertheless, he would advise Harry to be on his guard around the Weasley girl and to find away to control better handle his magic when touched by others.</p><p>He was entirely too thankful that Minerva arrived when she did to force the harpy back to her seat. The first tendrils of jealously had begun to churn uncomfortably in Severus’ stomach much to his consternation and thus the sorting allowed for him to recalibrate and quash any errant feelings behind his Occlumency shields. Mercifully, the sorting ceremony was brief and threw no surprises his way. His new group of Slytherins looked, based on first impressions alone, to be a solid group of students and were already showing signs of good manners and had masks firmly in place. He made a note to tell his prefects that his welcome speech may be delayed until later that night because of the blasted meeting with the Headmaster.</p><p>Speaking of the old coot he had risen to his feet and approached the lectern to speak.</p><p>“To all our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back.” He said smiling benignly at the students, “I understand that we are all hungry so my speech tonight will be brief. As I say every year, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. There is a list of banned products on Filtch’s door for your perusal at your leisure. Finally, tonight I would like to welcome back the boy-who-lived Harry Potter!”</p><p>Severus zeroed in at Harry who was glaring daggers at the Headmaster and was clearly fingering his wand under the table. He couldn’t blame him if he was honest, he had already had all the attention on him not 30 minutes ago and now once again all eyes were on the teen. Harry gave a terse nod, clearly unhappy but wanting the moment to end. A smattering of applause was heard before the hall lapsed into silence once more.</p><p>“On that note, enjoy the feast!” Dumbledore declared as the food appeared.</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes and plated up some roasted vegetables and chicken onto his plate all the while overhearing the conversations of his fellow staff discussing Harry’s return. A now all too familiar churning began in his gut once more and he attempted to stamp it down once again. He glanced down the table as he chewed on a mouthful of potato and caught Madame Pomfrey’s eye. She was giving him a calculated look. He raised an eyebrow at her and she let her eyes flick between him and the direction of Harry. He scowled at her as he was reminded of her scathing remarks when Harry had disappeared and his failings. It was going to be a long night.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The feast had been thankfully quiet for Harry. When it had become clear that he wasn’t going to be answering any of the questions about where he had been, he had mostly been left alone to enjoy his food. No one had even questioned it when a plate of pre-prepared food had appeared in front of him curtesy of Dobby. But when Snape had appeared at his back stating that the Headmaster had requested a meeting, he had sighed hard before standing. He had expected it of course, but it was no less a pain in his arse.</p><p>He and Snape had walked mostly in silence to the Headmaster’s Office.</p><p>“Don’t take anything he offers.” The Potions Master muttered before he gave the password ‘<em>ice mice</em>’ to the Gargoyle and they ascended the stairs.</p><p>“Harry my boy, come in and take a seat.” Dumbledore said jovially as they arrived, his benevolent façade in place.</p><p>Harry furrowed his brow and carefully entered the room, scanning the office for any hidden traps. He caught Snape’s eye where he moved to stand against the wall, he shook his head minutely, Harry hoped that that meant that they were alone. He sat on the empty seat across from Dumbledore and made himself comfortable, crossing his legs and resting his ankle against his knee.</p><p>“I’d prefer if you addressed me formally.” Harry said calmly, “I am not comfortable with such familiarity from you Headmaster Dumbledore.”</p><p>“Harry,” Dumbledore chuckled patronisingly, “come now, I don’t believe there is any need for such hostility.”</p><p>Harry clenched his jaw but remained calm. The condescending old fool was trying to get his hackles up. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. He raised his hand to examine his nails, “I do not believe requesting to be addressed in a respectful manner to be a hostile act, but clearly a sign of respect.” He raised an eyebrow, “Shall I in return forgo any semblance of respect addressing you?”</p><p>Harry heard a quiet snort coming from Snape standing behind him and smiled inwardly to himself that he had managed to get a reaction from him.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think that’s necessary…” Dumbledore blustered, apparently caught a little wrong-footed at his gall, something he had been lacking when he was twelve. He cleared his throat and offered Harry the dish of candy, “Sherbet Lemon?”</p><p>“No thank you Headmaster.” Harry declined not even wanting to entertain the idea of consuming one. Merlin knows what he laced them with. He saw the Headmaster frown almost imperceptibly before it was hidden away, now certain that there was something in those sweets.  </p><p>“Very well, as I said at the feast it is a pleasure to have you back at the school H- Mr Potter.” Dumbledore looked vaguely pained at the formality, “However, I must enquire as to your whereabouts for the last 4 years.”</p><p>“Why?” Harry asked straight faced.</p><p>“Surely you aware that you were missing? Many were concerned you had met your demise.”</p><p>The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched up in a bastardised version of a smirk, “And whose fault is that?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry?” Dumbledore replied his face a little pale.</p><p>“I said whose fault is it that the wider Wizarding World feared for my life?” he repeated his voice now cold and eyes hard, “Whose fault is it that I was placed in a house where my wellbeing would be called into question?”</p><p>Dumbledore’s eyes were like ice, all twinkle gone from them, “It was for the Greater Good.” He stated, “You needed the protection of the blood wards.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help the dry chuckle that sprang from him, “Of course, because being beaten within an inch of your life is certainly being protected.”</p><p>“That was an unfortunate oversight but-”</p><p>“<em>Oversight?!</em>” Harry tried to push down the bubbling anger that was rising in the pit of his stomach. He knew better than to let Dumbledore get to him, but he was getting royally pissed off, “I told you <em>exactly</em> what was happening in that house in my first year and yet you condemned me to my fate.”</p><p>Dumbledore exhaled heavily and tried his best to look upset and contrite, but he just looked constipated, “We can quibble about my past mistakes or focus on the matter at hand. Your whereabouts.”</p><p>He swallowed the snarky retort that wanted to spring forth, it wasn’t worth the time to continue to argue this. He glanced at his watch and nodded once, it was getting late and he was in desperate need of a drink before going to bed. He wondered if Snape would allow him to impose on him for an hour or so before he went to bed?</p><p>“So?” the Headmaster prompted, “May I enquire again about your whereabouts?”</p><p>“You may.” Harry replied, leaning back in his chair, the foot propped on his knee bouncing restlessly.</p><p>Dumbledore waited for him to continue clearly he thought he was going to supply him with his exact address, “So?” he prompted again his tone more clipped.</p><p>Harry smiled benignly though it was not reflected in his eyes, “I said you could enquire. I never said I’d answer.”</p><p>“Harry…” the elder wizard ground out looking more and more annoyed with him. He probably should be pushing him so much; he knew the type of things that he was capable of, but he was getting tired and fed up. It also gave him a sense of satisfaction that things were clearly not going Dumbledore’s way. Had he just expected him to roll over and tell him everything?</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “I was in and around my house.” Came his short answer. It was true enough without giving away its location, who, if anyone else lived there and how long he had been living there.</p><p>“We’ve been checking your properties Harry, you weren’t there.”</p><p>He cocked a brow, “Oh?” he questioned innocently, “I have properties?” He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to gather some evidence of his magical guardians’ shortcomings, including keeping him ignorant of his estate.</p><p>Dumbledore’s face paled and Harry could almost see the wheels turning behind his eyes as he tried to come up with a way to explain away that slip of the tongue. “Yes, I never got the chance to broach that with you during your time here, you left so suddenly.”</p><p>He pursed his lips, “No chance in two whole years? Hm… In that case I will be making a trip to Gringotts to meet with the Goblins.”</p><p>“There is no need for that Harry, I can gather the information for you and bring it to you-”</p><p>“-Mr Potter.” Harry corrected snippily, “But I must decline the offer, I am of age and you no longer have standing over me. I will go myself.”</p><p>The Headmaster looked murderous for a second before it was quickly hidden, “Of course,” he acquiesced, “Though it is dangerous times I would be more comfortable if you took someone with you. Severus?” he looked to the man behind Harry who had been silently observing their interaction.</p><p>Harry looked over his shoulder to the man who was trying his best to look affronted by the suggestion, but he could see the glitter of amusement in his eye. “Albus!” he sighed. “Must I? Surely the brat can look after himself?”</p><p>Harry was thankful his back was to the Headmaster as he was pressing his lips together so tight to stop him grinning. Time away from Hogwarts with Snape? Sign him up. If he had been told 4 years ago that he was looking forward to spending time with his Potions Professor willingly he would have laughed but he had proven to be an interesting conversationalist and ally. He needed to see the Goblins for different matters, and this gave him the perfect cover and he could use Snape’s insight.</p><p>“Fine.” He huffed glaring at Harry.</p><p>He winked in return and turned back to the Headmaster who was looking significantly less grumpy by the conversation. Harry suspected it was the belief that he had a way of gathering information about him and his dealings with the Goblins that was making him happier.</p><p>“Is that all?” he asked.</p><p>“There is also the question of your education.” The elder wizard shuffled some paper on his desk and pulled out a piece to hand out to Harry who reluctantly took it and scanned it, it was a timetable. It was filled mostly with DADA training with a sprinkling of the other subjects that met the criteria to become an Auror. Clearly he wanted to train him to fight and take up a pre-chosen career. He made a note to copy it and add it to his file on Dumbledore, this wasn’t a sufficient education for anyone let alone someone who had apparently missed 4 years of school. He was even more thankful that he had had the foresight to hire his own tutors, not that he would let that fact become known just yet.</p><p> “Since you’ve missed so much school, I’ve taken the liberty of curating a specialist timetable to catch you up on the essentials. Professor Snape will be tutoring you in potions, Professor Lupin and Sirius Black will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts and-”</p><p>“The escaped murderer?!” Harry gaped. Oh, he was enjoying playing dumb.</p><p>“Sirius Black is an innocent man.” He explained a touch exasperated, “He is also your Godfather. Surely you would like to get to know him?”</p><p>Harry frowned, “If he is innocent why was he sent to Azkaban? Surely he would have been found innocent at his trial?” He had of course requested the trial documents from Amelia Bones earlier that day, but it would be interesting to see what Dumbledore’s explanation would be.</p><p>“It was dark times Harry,” he said, “The potential risks outweighed the truth in some cases and innocent people were sent to Azkaban.”</p><p>“So, there may be other innocent people in Azkaban?” he gasped, appalled.</p><p>“Now is not the time, the fact of the matter is that your Godfather is innocent and will be assisting in teaching you DADA.”</p><p>Harry pressed his lips together. He had a lot to research to do. It seemed that Sirius Black had been shafted by the justice system and was still getting shafted by Dumbledore. Veritaserum could easily prove his innocence in front of the Wizengamot but clearly that hadn’t been suggested to him. Then there was the fact that there could be other innocent people being held in one of the worst places on earth. He didn’t have the capacity to look into those cases as well, but he would certainly mention it to Amelia along with everything else and let the Aurors Department handle it.</p><p>“Fine. Is that all?” He asked repeating his words from earlier.</p><p>Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to continue the interrogation but inclined his head, “We will speak again later but for tonight, yes. The Gryffindor Tower password is Venomous Tentacula. Severus, please stay.”</p><p>Harry nodded and rose to his feet. He didn’t intend on heading back to the Tower quite yet. He turned his back on the Headmaster and gave Snape a look trying to convey that he would be waiting to speak to him. He seemed to understand as he gave a minute dip of his head before moving past Harry to take his vacated seat. Harry quickly left.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dumbledore rounded on him the moment Harry left, “Well? What are your opinions on him Severus?”</p><p>“He appears to be the same impudent brat who walked these halls 4 years ago.” He replied stiffly. “I have no reason to believe that he has been influenced by the Dark Lord in anyway.”</p><p>Albus stroked his beard in contemplation, “Still, it would be worth keeping a close eye on him. He may be just good at hiding his intentions.”</p><p>“The day that Potter is subtle is the day that I win Witch Weeklies Most Charming Smile Award.” He groused under his breath knowing full well that Harry was more than capable of it.</p><p>Albus gave him an admonishing look to which Severus simply responded with a sneer. As much as he had enjoyed watching Harry run circles around the Headmaster, giving him answers without really giving him any information, he just wanted this meeting to be over. He had his house to speak to and given the look Harry had shot him on the way out he wanted to talk as well.</p><p>“Is that all?” Severus asked, mimicking Harry. “I have my first years to welcome.”</p><p>“Of course, Severus, I’ll see you at the staff meeting in the morning.”</p><p>He bit back a groan. He had for several blissful moments forgotten that Albus had scheduled a staff meeting for 5am the next morning. It looked like he would be getting very little sleep tonight.</p><p>He sighed, “Indeed.” And with that he stood and swept from them room, not hesitating lest he be called back.</p><p>He was heading in the direction of the dungeons when he felt the air at his elbow shift, Harry was obviously under his cloak and walking beside him. “I need to speak to my students first and then we can talk.” He murmured under his breath.</p><p>“Okay.” Harry breathed back.</p><p>They made their way down in silence before Severus stopped at a blank stretch of wall and muttered the password to his quarters so that Harry couldn’t hear, “Wait here. I’ll be back shortly. Don’t touch anything.”</p><p>Harry pulled off his cloak as he stepped over the threshold and shot him a grin, “See you soon!” he said cheerfully before Severus shut the door a little harder than intended. That grin was going to be the death of him. He composed himself and strode away, he had rules to instil. Harry could wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's not the best chapter this week, I'm just so drained right now. However, more reactions and reunions in the next chapter! Including Harry's return to the Gryffindor Tower. Is he going to be able to stay there or is he going to give up staying anywhere near the two Weasley's in favour of somewhere (read anywhere) else?</p><p>Holy SHIT I can’t believe we’ve hit 10k hits on this! I’m so incredibly thankful for all of the engagement on this fic! The kudos and comments honestly encourage me to keep writing each week so thank you all SO much for the support! See you next week!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Back Among 'Friends'?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who gave me well wishes to feel better. I’m still tired but in much less pain than I was and actually managed to work on this chapter a lot more than the last one so I’m happier with how this one turned out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Severus finally returned to his quarters after speaking with his Slytherin’s he had almost forgotten that he had left one Harry Potter there. He had been on autopilot and had entered taking off his robe to hang on the hook by the door and unbuttoned his restrictive frockcoat revealing his white dress shirt when a wolf whistle came from the direction of his sitting room almost giving him a coronary.</p><p>He had pushed down a flush when he had spun around to see Harry sitting quite comfortably on his sofa sipping from a glass. It appeared as if he had made himself at home. His tie was loosened, and top buttons undone, and his shoes had been kicked off under his coffee table so that he could tuck one foot up underneath him.</p><p>“I thought I told you not to touch anything?” Severus said sardonically trying to avoid focussing too hard on the frankly mesmerising display of casual confidence.</p><p>Harry chuckled and indicated to a second glass that was sitting on the table in front of his armchair. “I figured we both could use a drink after today.”</p><p>“And that warrants you breaking into my stock of alcohol?” Severus asked sardonically but nevertheless stalking over his seat, picking up the drink and dropping into his seat. He took a pull of the amber liquid, the expensive bottle of goblin-made mead that Lucius had gifted him many years ago that he had never gotten around to drinking, his mind supplied as he savoured the taste. “You have expensive taste.”</p><p>Harry snorted, “Lucius Malfoy has expensive taste, he sent me the same bottle not too long ago when I took up the Black Lordship. I figured he was trying to curry favour despite not knowing who took it up. Regardless, it <em>is</em> fantastic mead.”</p><p>“That certainly sounds like Lucius.” He agreed, “The only person other than you who could have had a legitimate claim would have been Draco.”</p><p>Harry hummed thoughtfully, “It might be possible that he knew it was me…” he said thoughtfully, “Draco is a couple of months older than me and I wouldn’t put it past Lucius to try and get Draco to claim the Lordship before I turned 17. If he tried and it didn’t work, it’s possible that he would have guessed that I was still alive.”</p><p>Severus mulled this over with another mouthful of mead. It was indeed a plausible theory. Lucius might have made some reprehensible decisions in his life, but one could not argue that he didn’t want the very best for his son. It would have brought Draco a lot of power to carry both the Malfoy <em>and</em> Black Lordships and he almost certainly would have tried to have Draco try to claim it. “It’s certainly possible.” He conceded, “It won’t matter much after today, everyone will know that you are alive.”</p><p>“True.” He smoothly agreed, “Though it would put into question his motives behind sending me expensive alcohol.”</p><p>“I trust you tested it for poisons?”</p><p>Harry sent him a look that clearly said: ‘<em>do you think I’m an idiot</em>?’</p><p>“Then I’m unsure. I’m sure that he’ll reveal his intentions in due course.”</p><p>“In true Malfoy dramatics no less.”</p><p>Severus couldn’t argue with that. If there was one thing that the Malfoy’s were, it was dramatic. He supposed being excessively wealthy came with an air of ostentatiousness that allowed for a level of showboating. It wasn’t an impulse that he understood, having grown up poor he didn’t feel it was at all necessary to flaunt the considerable wealth that he had quietly amassed creating and improving potions. Perhaps if he had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he would understand the sentiment better.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Harry was swirling his drink deep in thought. His eyes lazily taking in the sight of Snape in this state of undress. He doubted many people had seen him with his customary robes undone like this. In all the times that he had observed the Professor during his time away from Hogwarts, he couldn’t ever remember a time when he hadn’t been impeccably dressed in the black outfit. It certainly wasn’t an unwelcome look on him, on the contrary he wouldn’t be opposed to seeing it again.</p><p>“If Lucius suspected my continued existence, I feel like he didn’t inform Draco,” Harry said with a smile, “He certainly looked as though he had seen a ghost.”</p><p>Severus smirked, “That might also have something to do with Miss Weasley screaming the Hall into silence and basically assaulting you.”</p><p>Harry felt his expression darken, for several blissful moments he had forgotten that he had had Ginny all over him. The reminder made his skin crawl. “Yes, well I hadn’t exactly planned to be accosted by a screeching octopus.” He said petulantly.</p><p>Severus had taken an ill-timed sip of his drink and snorted the liquid and spluttered out a laugh.</p><p>Harry sniggered quietly at the indignant look on Snape’s face as he tried to regain his composure and vanishing the mead that he had managed to cough down his front. The incident had certainly lightened his mood considerably.</p><p>“Quite.” Snape managed to say after several moments of trying to cease coughing, “She certainly made a menace out of herself.”</p><p>He shrugged a shoulder, “I don’t enjoy being touched at the best of times but that was something else.”</p><p>Snape nodded sagely, “Indeed. It is something that you will need to work on.” He said seriously, “You were losing control of your magic and if you intend to stay under Dumbledore’s radar you will need to keep your magical strength under wraps.”</p><p>Harry had to appreciate the Snape didn’t sugar coat things and told him out right what he needed to work on. It was a trait that his mind healer Antonio also had which was why he had gelled so well with him all those years ago.</p><p>“I know. I was trying to hold it, but I knew I was slipping.” He admitted, “Funnily enough I haven’t had a lot of exposure to that level of human interaction and was completely unprepared.”</p><p>“I have a suspicion that Albus is going to involve Miss Weasley in his attempts to endear you to the Order and therefore you will be exposed to her tentacles more frequently. Her mother has spoken often of her desire to have you as a part of the family and I fear that he will use this to his advantage.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t stop his nose wrinkling at the thought, “From what I observed earlier, isn’t she with Dean?” He really didn’t want to have anything to do with Ginny romantically. Hell, he didn’t really want to have anything to do with her platonically after the display tonight.</p><p>“I don’t keep up with her ‘extracurricular activities.’” He said with a shrug, “But I wouldn’t put it past her to leave Mr Thomas to pursue you.”</p><p>“Ugh.” He grimaced, “Do you think it would help at all if I told them I was gay?”</p><p>Snape looked up sharply at that and gave him a penetrating look, “Are you?” he blurted out.</p><p>Harry gave him a sly smile, by the pink tint on his Professor’s cheeks the question hadn’t been entirely planned, “I am.”</p><p>Was there a possibility that Snape was attracted to him? There was no denying that the other man fell into his ideal type but there was still a level of distrust between them. Harry knew that he was slow to trust and Snape despite his apparent eagerness to assist him in his pursuit of justice, he was still an unknown. Not to mention that there were years of mutual dislike between them that needed to be addressed. They had both put a hold on past interactions and moved on to the present but one of these days Harry knew that they were going to have to talk about what happened in order to garner trust and friendship between them before there was even any thought of anything more. To be perfectly honest Harry wanted to hear an apology from Snape before he could properly trust the man, he had caused a lot of pain after all. Still a touch of flirting wasn’t the end of the world.</p><p>He saw Snape swallow hard, “While it probably won’t hurt to make that clear, I worry about the possibility that they might ignore your wishes and force the issue.” he looked uncomfortable at the thought.</p><p>Harry blanched, “<em>Merlin</em>.” He muttered, “I’m pretty sure that the Black ring works against love potions, but I’ll be careful about what I consume.” He sighed heavily as he remembered the now bittersweet memories of spending time at the Burrow. Things had been so much simpler back then. Now he was discussing avoiding love potions from people he had once considered to be family. What would have happened to him if he <em>had</em> stayed? It was a sobering thought.</p><p>“Speaking of the Weasley’s” he said setting his glass down on the table, “I’m assuming Mrs Weasley had something to say about seeing me on the platform? You looked amused when I arrived so I’m guessing something happened?”</p><p>The corners of Snape’s lips twitched, “She did. She possesses the same lungs as her daughter. She was apparently restrained by the Aurors on the platform to prevent her boarding the train and proceeded to tell us all about how amazing it was to see you.”</p><p>Harry let out a hearty laugh, “I didn’t intend to be spotted but I’m sort of glad that I did.”</p><p>“It certainly provided some entertainment when she basically fell through the floo babbling about the audacity of Aurors. She shut up pretty quick when she was reminded that it was their job to stop adults that weren’t teachers from boarding the train.” Severus said hiding a grin behind his glass, “I can also confirm that it appears that Charlie Weasley is not as loyal to Dumbledore as he believes him to be. He was very concerned about your impending return. I believe that we can almost certainly sway Charlie, Bill, Fred and George to your side or at the very least away from the Order.”</p><p>Harry grinned, “Fantastic. The less support he had when I finally deliver my file to Amelia, the harder it will be for him to worm his way out of the consequences.”</p><p>Severus smirked, “If you’re actually planning on going to Gringotts might I suggest requesting Bill to attend the meeting? His orders from Dumbledore are to try and break the Potter Manors wards. I’m sure the between and you and the Goblin’s you can come up with a plan for that to backfire spectacularly.”</p><p>“I had wondered who had been attempting that. I had figured it was someone on Dumbledore’s orders, he isn’t one for getting his hands dirty.” Harry said running a finger along his lips as he thought.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Inviting Bill is a good idea.” He said grinning at Snape, “I think I have an idea regarding the plan backfiring too.”</p><p>“Oh?” Snape questioned quirking a brow, “Care to share with the rest of the class?”</p><p>He winked, “I plan to have the Goblin’s ‘fire’ Bill for his role. It provides him with the perfect cover to leave the Order.”</p><p>The Professor nodded, the earlier pink tint was once again colouring his cheeks, “Losing his dream job because of Dumbledore would certainly be enough of a reason to decide it wasn’t worth sticking around.”</p><p>“Exactly.” He agreed, “Are you free this Saturday morning to go to the bank?”</p><p>Snape looked to be thinking for a minute before dipping his head, “Yes, I don’t have any plans.”</p><p>“Fantastic.” Harry responded jovially, “We can head out after breakfast.” He adjusted his position on the couch and tucked the other leg up under himself. He leant his elbow on the arm and cupped his cheek in his hand, “So anything else happen at the meeting?”</p><p>Snape shrugged his shoulders elegantly, “Not much else of note. Black was whining about the fact that I got to see you before he did. Little did he know.”</p><p>Harry sniggered.</p><p>“And then requesting Lupin and Black to be your tutors. I’m sure I’ll hear more about Dumbledore’s plans for your education at the staff in the morning.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will be riveting.” Harry said sarcastically. He couldn’t imagine how awful it would be dealing with Dumbledore’s scheming <em>that</em> early in the morning. He wasn’t sure any amount of coffee would stop him from snapping if he had to attend such meetings.</p><p>“Oh, of course.” Snape sounding about as enthused as he looked by the idea.</p><p>“Speaking of Sirius Black.” Harry saw Snape’s lip curl and rolled his eyes, “I know. I sent a letter to Amelia Bone’s earlier this morning requesting for his trial documents. From what Dumbledore said earlier there is something fishy going on with them and I’m curious about what I’m going to find out.”</p><p>Harry studied Snape as he scowled and turned his head away muttering under his breath. He knew that there was bad blood between them but if Sirius had been screwed over by Dumbledore too there was a chance to turn him from under the Headmaster’s thumb. He didn’t necessarily care one whit which side he was on, but it would be easier to take Dumbledore down if he had fewer sycophants.</p><p>“I know you hate him and with good reason but if I can prove that he’s been fucked over by Dumbledore is it worth trying to pull him away from the Order?”</p><p>“That’s the million-galleon question isn’t it.” Snape muttered, “I cannot deny that he does have some magical talents, even if they were more often than not used against me. But he also has the mental maturity of a teenager, whether that’s through the extended exposure to Dementors or he simply never grew up, I’ll never know…”</p><p>“So, no?”</p><p>Snape absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, “I want to say no, merely based on resenting the idea of having to have anything more to do with him than I already do. However, it would simply depend on his reaction to the truth as to whether he’s capable of change. He <em>may</em> also take into consideration your requests.”</p><p>“Oh?” Harry’s brows raised.</p><p>“He’s desperate to see you. To get to know you. If you give him an ultimatum to grow up and turn his back on the Order or risk losing you… he might just take it. Lupin too, he’s trying to cling to what’s left of his friendship group and he’d probably follow you and Black if you turned away from Dumbledore.”</p><p>Harry nodded. He could understand that. If he had finished his years at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione at his side, he’d probably be the same way. As it was, he hadn’t, and he was objectively terrified of facing them both in the Tower after this.</p><p>“So, if we manage to get Charlie, Bill, the twins, Sirius and Lupin away from the Order who do we have left?” Harry queried, “I know of Moody, Tonks and Mr and Mrs Weasley. As far as I’m aware no one else was sent on missions to find me. At least I never came across them.”</p><p>“That’s almost everyone. Mundungus Fletcher is seedy character that mostly frequents Knockturn Alley. Kingsley Shacklebolt is an Auror and was usually too busy to be chasing after errant teenagers,” Harry shot him a grin, “Then there’s Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones and Arabella Figg but they tend to be more general reconnaissance rather than active members.”</p><p>Harry had pulled his notebook out and was copying down the names he didn’t know on a page where he had been compiling a list of Order members over the years. He was pleased to note that he had uncovered most of them by himself.</p><p>“Shacklebolt is a very fair Auror and when he is presented with the evidence against Dumbledore, he would more than likely turncoat. Fletcher is untrustworthy and unreliable. Frankly, I do not believe he’s fully in the Order as he would work for anyone for the right price. Not one to entrust with anything but he occasionally can gather information no one else can. I doubt Moody will turn his back on Dumbledore, he’s too focussed on taking down dark wizards to really care about any negative actions towards you to achieve that. Tonks, she might leave, especially if her mother talks to her about what you went through.” Snape continued, “Andromeda isn’t best pleased that Nymphadora joined the Order in the first place and has probably been dying to tell her the horrors of what you went through. The others are either life-long friends of Dumbledore or believe that he is the second-coming of Merlin and aren’t worth your time.”</p><p>Harry nodded. He knew Figg from his childhood and she had turned a blind eye to a lot of the abuse over the years. It had been clear from her testimony when the abuse had gotten out that she was well and truly entrenched in Dumbledore’s camp.</p><p>“Then there’s the Wizarding World as a whole.” Snape said mildly, “There was a degree of mistrust that came about when you disappeared, and many feared you dead. But with your return…”</p><p>“They may go back to idolising him.” Harry finished with a grimace.</p><p>Snape nodded, “I fully expect that you will be contacted by the Aurors in due course to be questioned about the abuse and the circumstances around your disappearance.”</p><p>Harry groaned and ran a hand down his face, he <em>really</em> didn’t want to have to deal with that so soon. He had worked with Antonio to come to terms with what had happened to him and didn’t ever want to have to talk about it again. “I’ll request a meeting with Amelia to discuss it, since it’s all interconnected, I don’t want half-informed investigations cropping up. I want this to be as thorough and clean as I can make it.”</p><p>“Leave nothing up to chance.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Harry agreed.</p><p>Snape glanced at the clock, “I suggest you head back to the Gryffindor Tower; it’s going to be difficult enough to explain your disappearance between your meeting with the Headmaster and arriving at your dorm without prolonging your arrival past curfew.”</p><p>“I was planning on claiming that I was reacquainting myself with the castle. I haven’t been here for four years after all.” Harry said but picked up his glass to knock back the last drops of the mead, “But you’re right there’s not much point delaying the inevitable interrogation.” His voice was pained as he stooped down to collect his shoes from under the coffee table and toe them back on.</p><p>“Not looking forward to it?” Severus asked wryly rising from his seat and banishing their empty glasses.</p><p>He snorted, “Sweet Circe, no.” he replied also standing, “I’m not entirely sure if I’m viably going to be able to stay in the Tower. I guess we’ll see how it pans out.” He walked over to the door and pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket and shrugged it over his shoulders.</p><p>“If things get ugly, you’re welcome to my couch.” Snape offered looking a little uncomfortable at the words coming out of his mouth, “However, I don’t think I can stress enough that this offer is only to be taken up in dire circumstances and with the <em>utmost</em> discretion.”</p><p>Harry smiled warmly, “I appreciate it. With any luck it shouldn’t come to that.” With one last look he pulled the cloak up over his head, “Goodnight Professor.”</p><p>As he slipped from the room, he heard a quiet, “Goodnight Harry.” that warmed his soul as he began the long walk up to the Gryffindor Common Room.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Predictably when Harry entered the Gryffindor Tower after making the long trek up from the dungeons there was a group of students waiting for his arrival. Ron, Ginny and a petulant looking Dean were sitting on one couch talking amongst themselves and at a table to the side of the Common Room Hermione and Neville were quietly reading, but all heads swivelled towards him when the portrait clicked shut behind him. He sighed and contemplated for a moment whether he could just stalk past them and up into the dormitory and spell his curtain shut.</p><p>His plan was foiled when Ginny leapt from her seat and skipped over to him. Instantly his magic reacted, and he erected a shield around himself. She looked momentarily stunned when she bounced off of it and had to take a step back.</p><p>“Harry?” she frowned raising her hand to try and push against the invisible barrier.</p><p>“I don’t want you to touch me.” He said as calmly as he could. He was already annoyed that she was trying to get close to him again when he had made it <em>perfectly</em> clear that he didn’t want her to touch him.</p><p>“Oh, come on… we’re friends” she whined.</p><p>Harry grimaced, there was something about her pitch that set even his teeth on edge. “We barely know each other. We barely spoke during my last year at Hogwarts and I only knew you as Ron’s little sister. That does not give you liberty to just touch me whenever you like.”</p><p>“Just leave it Ginny.” Dean growled from his spot over on the couch. He was looking particularly sour watching their interactions.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“-Where the hell have you even been?” Ron cut across Ginny as she went to argue.</p><p>Harry gaped, “I’m sorry?”</p><p>Ron stood up and made his way over to them, standing beside Ginny, “You heard me. Where the hell have you been? We were looking everywhere for you and you just vanish.”</p><p>Harry heaved out a sigh and scrubbed his hands down his face in exasperation. This was quickly becoming eerily similar to the conversation he had <em>just</em> <em>had</em> in Dumbledore’s Office. “It doesn’t matter, I was just around-”</p><p>“-and what you couldn’t have told your best friend? Or even taken him on your adventures like you used to?” Ron demanded. His face beginning to turn a similar shade of red to his hair.</p><p>“What?!” Harry asked bemused, “I wasn’t off on any ‘adventures.’ I spent most of the time healing from a decade of abuse Ron.”</p><p>“It can’t have been that bad if we never noticed it.” Ron scoffed.</p><p>The disbelief in Ron’s voice was like a sucker punch to Harry’s gut. Although he knew that Ron’s ties to the Order would mean that they couldn’t be friends any longer, the complete disregard for his experiences made it hurt all that more.</p><p>“I don’t have to explain anything to you. But you saw the bars on my window. Even if you don’t want to admit it, you <em>know</em> that it was that bad.”</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”</p><p>“You must have been so <em>lonely</em>.” Ginny was trying to flutter her eyelashes at him but to him she just looked like she had something in her eye.</p><p>“Not really.” He shrugged. It was the truth. Most days he was working with his tutor and both his regular and mind healers. Not to mention visits to the Goblins to work on his estate portfolio and investments and the trips out to follow Order members and gather information with Dumbledore. He was often too busy to feel lonely.</p><p>“Surely you missed me?” she tried again, simpering and pouting.</p><p>“Not particularly.” He was trying to be as blunt and clear as possible. He wasn’t about to be accused of trying to lead her on or anything. He wanted it to be crystal clear that he wasn’t interested in being friends with her let alone be in any kind of romantic relationship.</p><p>Ginny scowled, eyes swimming with angry tears and stomped away towards the girl’s dorm.</p><p>“Ginny!” Dean called after her, leaping to his feet and hurrying to catch up with her.</p><p>Ron gave him a disgusted look, “Leave my sister alone.” He hissed and spun on his heel and followed her and Dean.</p><p>Once Ginny, Ron and Dean had left the room Harry finally felt comfortable enough to drop the shield around him. Hermione and Neville, who had been watching quietly off to the side closed their books and rose from their seats. Neville gestured for Hermione to go first and so she made her way over to him.</p><p>Harry tensed a little hoping that she wasn’t going to hug him like Ginny had but made no move to enter his personal space.</p><p>“Hi Harry,” she said rubbing the back of her neck under her mane of hair, “I’m glad to see you aren’t dead.”</p><p>Harry spluttered out a laugh. It was said so nonchalantly that it had caught him completely off guard. Though if he was being honest it was refreshing to see that time hadn’t changed her blunt demeanour. So much had changed in 4 years and seeing just a sliver of familiarity was extremely stabilising.</p><p>“I’m glad I’m not dead too.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Sorry about Ron, he was never the same after you left.” She said gnawing on her lip, “He was convinced you were off slaying dragons or something and was insanely jealous that you hadn’t whisked him away.”</p><p>Harry shrugged, “I assumed as much. He always seemed to be focussed on cashing in on my name recognition.”</p><p>Hermione gave him a wry smile, “It didn’t really last and his bragging ended up alienating most of our year including me. Didn’t help that he was constantly spouting out that you were going to come back and save the world from Voldemort who no one except the Headmaster seems convinced is back.”</p><p>“Well, if he thinks that’s why I’m here than he’s sorely mistaken.” He wasn’t sure if he meant Ron or Dumbledore but either could apply.</p><p>“Why are you back then?” Hermione queried her curiosity obviously piqued.</p><p>“It’s complicated.” Harry said, “Answers mostly.”</p><p>She nodded, “I won’t press. Let me know if you need anything Harry.”</p><p>He smiled; it was nice to know that even though they had drifted over time that he hadn’t completely lost her as a friend. “I will. Thanks Hermione.”</p><p>“Classes in the morning, I need to get some sleep. See you around.” With that she gave him a smile and turned to head up to the girl’s dormitory, gathering her books on the way.</p><p>It was then that Neville finally approached him, and Harry couldn’t help the impressed whistle that escaped him as he took his old friend in. “Puberty was good to you Neville.” He said with an appreciative nod. He wasn’t lying either. The baby fat that Neville had when they were twelve was mostly gone, though still had a softness to him that suited him perfectly. His jaw line had sharpened, and he had sprouted up like one of him favoured plants at some stage. He was gorgeous.</p><p>Neville blushed but laughed, “I could say the same to you!”</p><p>Harry grinned, “Hardly, a lot of hard work went into this.” He said gesturing to himself.</p><p>“I can see that, though you had a good foundation,” the other boy joked, “You were a cute kid.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly.</p><p>“Sorry Ron’s being such a wanker.” Neville said with a grimace, now serious.</p><p>“I expected it really.” Harry said dismissively.</p><p>“Still. If it’s any consolation, most people know he’s a wanker and refuse to engage.” The other boy said with a dry chuckle, “I’m pretty sure the only reason Dean puts up with him is because he’s Ginny’s brother and they’ve been on and off dating for the last couple of years.”</p><p>“That would certainly explain the looks Dean has been giving me all night.” Harry muttered.</p><p>Neville snorted, “Yeah, well everyone and their mothers knows that Ginny wanted you but settled for Dean after you left. So, he’s going to be feeling pretty insecure right about now.”</p><p>Harry groaned and threw his hands up in the air, “I don’t want to date her. I haven’t seen her since I was twelve. I’ve barely spoken to her.”</p><p>“I know Harry.” Neville had his hands up in surrender at his outburst.</p><p>“Sorry Nev, you aren’t the only one today who had suggested that Ginny is going to come after me.” He said morosely, “I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Good luck convincing her of that.” The blond chuckled weakly.</p><p>Harry flipped him off and glanced towards the stairs to the dorm. “Do you think I can risk heading up there now?”</p><p>Neville followed his line of sight, “Ron’s probably fallen into a food coma by now… Dean I don’t know he might be stewing.”</p><p>He sighed, “I guess it’s a good thing I’m good at shield charms. Come on, it’s been a long day and I’m knackered.”</p><p>Neville nodded and they began walking in silence up to the dorms. Although he had seen the true colours of many of his old friends today it was nice to see that he had still had a friendship in Neville. The other boy had always seemed like a genuinely lovely person and that had clearly run true. He just hoped that it would last through the coming months when he began exposing the truth, he could use someone his own age to decompress with. He had spent so much of his life around adults, from having no friends before Hogwarts to only having tutors, healers and mind healers to engage with after Hogwarts. Being around people around him his own age was as foreign to him as it had been when he was eleven.</p><p>Quietly entering the dorm, it was thankfully quiet, and all the curtains were pulled around the occupied beds. It looked as though he was going to be able to get some rest. Neville gave him a smile and made his way over to his bed and pulled out his pyjamas to get changed. Harry did the same but decided that he’d use magic to change behind his curtains. He wasn’t comfortable with anyone catching a glimpse of the myriad of scars that still lay underneath his clothes. The boy’s in the dorm had never seen them before, he had always changed behind his curtains, and he wasn’t about to start doing it now.</p><p>Quickly casting the charm once he had clambered onto his bed, he cast a series of shielding and silencing charms and a few low-level wards that he had learnt around his bed. The wards were the same ones that he had one his trunk for keeping any nosy people from getting into it. He almost hoped someone would try, some of the wards had some interesting side effects to those stupid enough to try to get to him.</p><p>Sinking down into the bed he slipped his wand under his pillow and closed his eyes. Flashes of Snape in his unbuttoned frockcoat danced behind his eyes before he finally slipped off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that we have finally caught up on some reactions and Harry’s first impressions on being back in the castle, we can crack on with some of the information gathering, reunions between Madame Pomfrey, meeting Sirius Black and Lupin, and goblin meetings to begin taking down Dumbledore. The pace will also hopefully begin to pick up the pace as I won’t be writing one day over a whole chapter or multiple chapters.<br/>What will Harry learn about Sirius from Amelia? Is Sirius going to be saveable? Will he, when faced with the truth of his imprisonment will he finally turn away from Dumbledore, grow up and try and form a relationship with Harry? Or will he double down? What about Lupin?<br/>Watch this space! See you next week!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reunions and Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha so sorry about the unscheduled absence. A combination of trying to get my life together before the beginning of my final year of my degree, dyeing my hair crazy colours and trying to organise my birthday get together (my birthday was yesterday 13th of Feb for those who care) meant that I was just too frantic to finish the half-written chapter that I had started.<br/>HOWEVER, to make up for this I am positing an extra big chapter this week (more than double the usual length) mostly because I wanted to move along the slow burn a little as a present to myself. Because of this there’s a lot that happens in this chapter so be prepared for time/scene jumps. Since my school department is chaotically disorganised, I still don’t know what my school schedule is going to look like (even though I start class in just over a week), so I don’t know what my writing schedule is going to look like. When I know, I will let you guys know. So, going forward updates maybe more sporadic, rather than once a week but we’ll get there. Right, I think that’s all. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus entered the staff room his customary scowl heavy on his face. He was barely awake and wanted nothing more than to have another several hours of sleep. It was partly his own fault; he had spent several hours immersed in in his research for his next potion. He had investors paying good money for results and he knew that with all the trouble that Harry was going to be stirring up that he wasn’t going to have anywhere near as many free nights to work as he had had and wanted to take advantage of them while he had them. But it came with the caveat that he was going to be especially acrid during early morning staff meetings.</p><p>He dropped into an empty seat and resisted the urge to pillow his head in his arms and fall asleep on the table like a sleep-deprived teenager. He had slept in a little longer than he had intended and hadn’t had a chance to knock back a coffee and was beginning to regret his every decision leading up to this moment.</p><p>The ‘<em>thunk’</em> of a mug hitting the table in front of him made Severus blink the sleepy haze away as he looked up to the person who had set it down. Poppy was giving him an inscrutable look.</p><p>“Thank you Poppy.” He muttered cupping his hands around the mug and lifting it so that he could take several deep mouthfuls of the scalding drink.</p><p>She gave him a nod, “We need to talk after this.” She murmured in return and took her own mug to her seat at the other side of the table.</p><p>He could only assume that this was about Harry, she had been throwing him looks through out the feast and he couldn’t help but think that she was more switched on to their changing relationship than anyone else could hope to be. All those years ago she had been particularly observant regarding Harry’s health and hadn’t been in anyway surprised that he hadn’t returned, so it was only natural to assume that she had caught the looks passing between them before the sorting.</p><p>Severus was pulled from his thoughts by Albus sweeping into the room, looking both too awake and too bubbly for five in the morning. The sight of his twinkling eyes further darkened his mood, he was planning something.</p><p>“Good morning everyone!” he said happily, accepting a cup of tea from Minerva. “Our first order of business is of course the renewed education of Harry.”</p><p>Severus observed several of the teachers exchanging glances, “Albus, I believe Mr Potter made it clear that he didn’t want you addressing him so familiarly at the meeting yesterday.” He said clearly, making sure that everyone would hear him. It would be beneficial in the long run if it were made clear from the outset that Harry was no longer close with the Headmaster.</p><p>Albus looked like he had sucked on a particularly bitter lemon drop, “Of course,” he said a little too flippantly for Severus’ liking, “I quickly put together a timetable for him with extra tutoring to get him caught up on the curriculum.” He added waving his wand to send out a copy of the timetable that he had given Harry the night before.</p><p>Professor Flitwick looked from the sheet, “Surely if he’s this far behind it would be prudent to simply remove him from Hogwarts and tutor him elsewhere?”</p><p>There were murmurs of agreement around the room.</p><p>“I can’t help but agree with Filius,” Professor Sprout chimed in, “He was a delight to teach 4 years ago but this level of catch up.” She indicated to the sheet, “It’s putting an awful lot of pressure on both him and us as staff. We are already overworked as it is.”</p><p>“Sadly, that is not an option.” Dumbledore said with false placation for putting more work on his staff, “I have enlisted the help of others to supplement his education to try and relieve the pressure on the staff.”</p><p>“But why-?”</p><p>“Next,” Albus cut across Pomona who was looking a tad aggrieved at being cut across, “I would like each of you who are teaching Harry… er Mr Potter to assess his level of education in case he is able to skip any learning. I have been unsuccessful in determining where he has been, and I am unsure if he has done any further learning while he was away.”</p><p>“Did you ask him?” Filius asked from his spot next to Severus who was withholding a smirk.</p><p>Albus cleared his throat, looking slightly abashed, “Yes I did. He didn’t appear comfortable sharing that information.”</p><p>This time Severus was unable to stop the small snort that escaped him. Flitwick glanced at him with a calculating look and Albus shot him a glare.</p><p>“Despite currently not knowing what level he is at, I’m sure we can work together to create a tailored plan for catching him up as much as possible.”</p><p>“We better be being paid overtime.” Severus faux grumbled. Despite the fact that he had voluntarily taken on even more work teaching Harry advanced potion and defence techniques if he could weasel some more money out of the old fool for doing so, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.</p><p>There were nods from all of the staff tasked with teaching Harry.</p><p>Albus stroked his beard, “I’ll see what I can do with school budget…” he said absently.</p><p>Severus frowned. He was going to suggest to Harry the possibility that the school coffers would need investigated. Had Albus been dipping into it while trying to find Harry? It was a certainly a concern if he had been.</p><p>“Minerva,” Albus continued, “Did you happen to see H-Mr Potter last night once he left my office?”</p><p>Professor McGonagall looked up from the paperwork she was working on and shook her head in the negative. “No. In my defence I didn’t hang around the Gryffindor Common room that long. I had paperwork to be getting on with.” She said pointedly pursing her lips at the pile of parchment that she had in front of her as if it would do itself by sheer willpower. Severus suspected that it was a lot of the school correspondence that was so often neglected when Albus had been off chasing leads to find Harry.</p><p>Albus nodded, “Any further business?”</p><p>He was met by silence. There wasn’t usually much to discuss this early on in the school year. Not until students begun being assigned detentions or failing classes.</p><p>The Headmaster clapped his hands happily. “Fantastic. In that case I will see you all at breakfast!” he quickly swept from the room. Moving much quicker than a man of over a hundred would be expected to. It was if he had been anticipating being accosted by his staff.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Filius spoke up, “I really don’t know how he expects us to catch Mr Potter up with 4 years of education in just a year.” He was frowning hard at the timetable.</p><p>“Since when has Albus taken into account our limitations?” Severus groused, “We’ve been asking for assistants for years and now more than ever they would be useful. They could have at least freed us up from marking and cut down our patrol times substantially.”</p><p>“Perhaps it’s worth bringing it up again?” he replied.</p><p>All heads turned towards Minerva who had been nodding along with the conversation as she furiously scribbled on the parchment in front of her. Realising that the conversation had stopped she looked up to see all eyes on her.</p><p>“You want me to ask him?” she sighed.</p><p>“It might be best to approach the Board of Directors directly,” Severus suggested, “As the Deputy you have the authority, and we’ll back you up.”</p><p>Minerva rubbed tiredly at her forehead and nodded, “I’ll just add it to the ever-growing list.” She muttered bitterly.</p><p>“Well, if you’ll excuse me,” Severus said rising to his feet, “I need to speak with Poppy about the Hospital Wing potions now that my brewing time is going to be cut down further by the Potter brat.” He gave Poppy a look.</p><p>She seemed to get the message as she too stood and the pair of them bid the other staff farewell.</p><p>They walked in silence to the Hospital Wing, arriving Poppy closed the door and flung up some privacy wards. Severus took a moment to look over to what had been dubbed ‘<em>Harry’s bed</em>’ thinking back to the last time he had been in this room talking about Harry. That increasingly familiar bubble of guilt was churning in his gut once more.</p><p>Poppy moved to stand next to him, following his gaze, “Regretting your words?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“More than you know.” He replied just as quietly. It was true he made many mistakes in his life and his treatment of a horrifically abused orphan was ranking very near the top of that list.</p><p>“You didn’t seem surprised by his return Severus.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>He hummed in response, “You didn’t seem surprised by his disappearance Poppy.”</p><p>“Touché.” She said with a small smile. She stepped around to face him, peering up into his face. “So, care to explain to me why the two of you seemed to be communicating through looks at the feast last night?”</p><p>He raised his eyebrow, “Who says that we were?”</p><p>She raised her eyebrow right back, “I’m not blind nor stupid Severus. Please don’t insult my intelligence. There was a level of understanding between the two of you that suggests that this isn’t the first time you’ve seen each other before today.”</p><p>Severus didn’t answer but didn’t refute her statement.</p><p>“So, how long have the two of you been talking? And why has he chosen to return now?”</p><p>Severus hesitated before he answered. It wasn’t his plan to tell and he was unsure how much to reveal to the Medi-Witch. She had made it perfectly clear that she had lost all respect for Dumbledore when the truth about Harry’s abuse had come out and he hand squirmed his way out of any culpability. But the question remained, was she an ally to Harry. He believed so, “It’s complicated,” he said with an elegant shrug, “It’s up to Harry whether he wants to divulge the details, but we are working together to achieve his goal.”</p><p>Poppy nodded, “I will be speaking to him too.” She stated, it was clear that it was not going to be optional, “I must admit that I am glad that you have apologised for your frankly disgraceful behaviour and have made peace with one another. I believe Harry needs all the support he can get.”</p><p>Severus looked away.</p><p>“You <em>have </em>apologised, right Severus?” she asked her tone was deadly.</p><p>He blanched. He hadn’t so much as apologised to Harry as acknowledged his wrongdoings when presented to him. If he was being honest, he could probably count on one hand the number of true apologies that he had given over the years. It wasn’t as though he didn’t believe that Harry didn’t deserve and apology from him, he most certainly did, for more than he knew. But so far, he hadn’t plucked up the courage to do so.</p><p>“Severus!” she cried exasperated.</p><p>He sighed, “It’s complicated Poppy…”</p><p>“Well, uncomplicate it.” She snapped, “That poor boy hasn’t <em>ever</em> had anyone take responsibility for what he went through.”</p><p>“I wasn’t the one who abused him!” he retorted defensively.</p><p>“But you did bully him. You let yourself be blinded by hatred for James Potter.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I’m <em>not</em> excusing James’ behaviour Severus. You spent enough time here with me to know that I didn’t agree <em>at all </em>with your treatment or how the Headmaster swept things under the rug. <em>However,</em> that did <em>not</em> give you the right to treat his son the way that you were treated.” Poppy had her hands on her hips now and Severus found himself feeling properly chastised. He was trying not to shrink under her disapproving look. He felt like he was disappointing his mother. Something that he had not experienced in a very long time.</p><p>“You’re right.” He said tiredly. “It <em>is</em> complicated between us,” at her frown he threw up his hands in surrender, “but I will work on apologising to Harry.”</p><p>She gave him a sharp nod. “Good.”</p><p>“Is that all?” he asked. He wanted to get to breakfast and drink at least two more coffees before he had to face the first day of classes.</p><p>She pursed her lips, studying him for a moment. “For now.” She said, “I will <em>actually</em> need to talk to you about the Hospital brewing at some point soon though.”</p><p>He smirked, “I’ll drop by later this week once I know my new schedule.”</p><p>She nodded and waved her wand to drop the wards. Severus gave her a respectful nod and swiftly left, heading towards the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Harry was rudely jerked awake by a bang and accompanying girlish scream. Once he had finally re-established his surroundings and that he wasn’t under attack in his own home a smirk grew across his face. Someone had clearly tried to be nosy and snoop through his things. Yanking open his hangings he was faced with Ron on his arse having been propelled away from his trunk and the rest of his dormmates in various states of bleariness glancing between Ron and Harry’s trunk. Harry studied Ron trying to mask his delight that his wards had worked perfectly.</p><p>Ron was looking especially petulant as ears sprouted from the top of his head and his front teeth elongated before their eyes. A long tail and whiskers completed the transformation as Ron’s freckles rearranged themselves to spell out the words <em>‘sneaky little rat’</em> across his forehead.</p><p>Neville muffled a snigger behind his hand as Ron squeaked indigently glaring at Harry.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Serves you right for trying to get into things that aren’t yours.” He said with a smirk, “Here’s a clue, if it doesn’t have your name on it. Leave it well enough alone.” With that he hauled said trunk up onto his bed, muttered his password under his breath, not that it mattered since it was in Parseltongue, and opened it to pull out his uniform, toiletries, and school supplies before slamming it shut again. He bundled the clothes and wash bag up and headed to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the day.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to take the curse of him?” Seamus called after him.</p><p>Harry stopped at the door to the bathroom and looked back over his shoulder to where Dean and helping Ron to his feet. He was chittering angrily, nose and whiskers twitching.</p><p>“No.” he said simply. He certainly could if he wanted to it was a simple enough counter-curse, but Ron wouldn’t learn his lesson that way.</p><p>“You don’t know how to take it off?” Seamus questioned, “Why put something on your trunk that you wouldn’t be able to take off if you accidentally set off.”</p><p>Harry laughed dryly, “I never said I didn’t know how to. Just that I wouldn’t.”</p><p>A particularly shrill squeak sounded as Harry slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.</p><p>Half an hour later Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in a sparsely filled Great Hall sipping on a scalding cup of coffee after scoffing an omelette courtesy of Dobby. He was waiting for the morning mail and hopefully a response from one Amelia Bones. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, he suspected that she was probably a busy woman but hopefully his name recognition would come in handy this time and would push his letter to the front of the pile.</p><p>The hall slowly began to fill with students coming down to breakfast. Most having watched Harry’s reaction to being touched last night made sure to stay well away from him. However, Neville slid into the seat next to him, where he was sitting on the end.</p><p>“Just in case Ginny has any funny ideas about draping herself across you during breakfast.” He said quietly as he helped himself to some sausages.</p><p>“Thanks Nev.” He muttered.</p><p>He was saved from further conversation by the arrival of the morning mail. His eagle owl, Hedwig and an owl carrying the Daily Prophet landed on the edge of the table. Plucking up a piece of bacon which he cut in half he fed the pieces to both his owls and detached their letters and slipped a knut into the Prophet owls’ pouch and untied the paper.</p><p>“You’re popular.” Neville laughed around his class of pumpkin juice.</p><p>Harry simply smiled in response and opened the first of his letters.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I confess both my delight and confusion in hearing from you after all of this time. It was the assumption of the wider Wizarding community that you had perished at the hands of your relatives. I am glad to discover that this is not the case.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am unsure if you are aware but there was a trial and subsequent conviction of Petunia and Vernon Dursley for child abuse and neglect. Because of this I must request your presence at the Ministry of Magic, Auror Department to answer some questions regarding these convictions and whether any additional charges need to be applied or current charges dropped. A meeting can be organised at your earliest convenience through the Auror’s Department.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As to your request, as the current Lord Black, you have the right to the trial documentation for Sirius Orion Black. However, it has come to my attention that there doesn’t appear to be any such documentation. It is with regret that I must come to the conclusion that there was no trial held for Mr. Black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due to Mr. Black’s fugitive status a request for his surrender to undergo a proper trial will be issued and I thank you for notifying us of this oversight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to write.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I look forward to seeing you soon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kindest regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amelia Bones</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Harry read over the letter a few times, it appeared that he was correct in his assumption that there was something fishy about Sirius Black’s trial or rather the lack of one. He had class with Lupin and Black that morning so it would give him the opportunity to observe Black’s character and his next move. Depending on what he thought of the other man would determine how he proceeded. He would either actively use his discovery of the injustice to sway the man to his side or he would let Black hear of the Ministry’s request on his own terms and let him draw his own conclusions.</p><p>He refolded the letter and tucked it into his pocket to reply to after his first class. He had wanted to talk to Amelia about Dumbledore anyway so this meeting would give him the perfect opportunity. Next, he picked up the missive from his Mind Healer Antonio, it was a short note acknowledging his letter and a reminder of his standing monthly appointments and that he was free to request other sessions if he felt the need. Finally, he unrolled the Daily Prophet and rolled his eyes at the old picture of himself looking up at him from the front page. Based on the slightly stunned expression on his face it was probably one of the ones that Colin Creevy had taken of him when he had been in the habit of jumping out from alcoves to snap his picture.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Boy-Who-Lives!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much to the complete shock of the Wizarding World it is rumoured that the boy-who-lived Harry Potter (defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For details of that fateful night see page 3.) has emerged and is once more attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is currently unclear whether this sighting genuine as though multiple sources have reported his return, his appearance has changed dramatically, and some are questioning if the young man claiming to be Mr Potter is naught more than an elaborate fake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It must of course be noted that many believed that Mr Potter had been murdered at the hands of his abusive relatives many years ago. (The full details of the Dursley’s Trials and abuse of Harry Potter can be found on page 5.) And it has left many wondering where he has been all this time and why he has returned now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has always claimed that Harry Potter was alive and would return. It once again begs the question of the level of Dumbledore’s involvement the Harry Potter’s disappearance. During the trials he claimed that despite placing the boy with his Aunt and Uncle he was unaware about the treatment he had been victim to. Was this in fact a lie? Had Professor Dumbledore sent the boy away from his relatives to heal? Or had Mr Potter left under his own volition after being condemned to return to his abusive home once again? He was not available for comment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are many questions and speculations that only Mr Potter can answer and we at the Daily Prophet will endeavour to report the full story as it unfolds.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The article wasn’t too bad by Daily Prophet standards. There had certainly been a collection of downright ridiculous articles published about him when he had left, and the abuse had gotten out. Almost everyone seemed to have an opinion on what had happened to him and it had led to some extremely outlandish conspiracy theories. He had kept the best of them in another of his manilla folders for when he wanted a laugh. He thought his favourite one was that he had been kidnapped by a band of wizards indebted to a vampire coven and sold as a powerful blood source. Or perhaps the one where he had been married off to a wealthy recluse in Norway.</p><p>“Mr Potter,” Professor McGonagall had stopped behind him as she was handing out timetables to the rest of Gryffindor House.</p><p>He looked up and smiled, “Yes Professor?”</p><p>“Madame Pomfrey has requested your presence in the Hospital Wing at lunch.”</p><p>He nodded; he had expected that she would want to see him. In fact, he couldn’t wait to talk to her again and show her how far he had come. Lunch couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor.” He said with a smile before gathering his bag and clambering up from his seat. He had Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to meet. He muttered a goodbye to Neville as he left.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>After what could only be described as the longest morning of his life, lunch finally rolled around, and Harry bid farewell to Remus and Sirius and hurried off to the Hospital Wing. He had found it increasingly difficult to pay attention to what he was being taught, not that it wasn’t anything he didn’t already know. But it had finally come to an end.</p><p>He walked into the room to see Madame Pomfrey writing in a file. He cleared his throat and she looked up. Harry grinned at the smile that spread across her face as she took him in. She closed the file she was holding and with a wave of her wand sent it sailing into what he assumed was her office. She bustled over to him and with a slow gentleness that he had come to equate with her, she reached up to cup his face in her hands. He felt none of the panic that came with anyone else touching him, on the contrary he almost melted into it.</p><p>“You’re looking well Harry.”</p><p>He felt himself blush, “I worked hard.”</p><p>She released him and stepped back, “Come through to my office and have some lunch with me.”</p><p>Harry nodded and followed her into the room. Taking a seat in the one chair that wasn’t behind the desk. Madame Pomfrey took the other and handed Harry one of the plates of sandwiches that she had sitting on the desk. He thanked her and balanced the plate on his knee.</p><p>“Am I correct in my understanding that you are the reason one Ron Weasley was in here earlier looking very much like a rat?” she asked sternly taking the seat opposite him, though Harry could see her eyes sparkling a little with amusement.</p><p>Harry tried to give her his best innocent look, “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. But if I did, it was because he tried to break into a warded trunk.”</p><p>She gave him a look of fond exasperation, “One must be careful breaking into things that do not belong to you.”</p><p>“That’s what I said!” he replied hiding a grin behind his ham sandwich.</p><p>There were several minutes of silence as they ate their lunch.</p><p>“I take it based on how healthy you look that you were able to see a healer once you left here?” Madame Pomfrey asked after she had set her empty plate back down on her desk.</p><p>Harry nodded, “I did. It was a hard couple of years.” He admitted, “But it was well worth it.”</p><p>She smiled and drew her wand, “Do you mind if I cast a diagnostic charm?”</p><p>“Go for it.” He answered before feeling the familiar tingle of charm as it washed over him. “I can also provide you a copy of my medical file.”</p><p>“That would be good.” She said while she scanned the printout. “You <em>have</em> worked hard. From what I had seen when you were 12 you were in pretty bad shape. My compliments to both you and your healer.”</p><p>Harry grinned. There was something so satisfying about being praised for all of his hard work. It made the months of painful physical therapy, disgusting potion regimes and emotionally draining Mind Healer sessions worth it.</p><p>“Now.” She sat the printout down looking serious, “I had gathered from the letter that you left me all those years ago that you wouldn’t be back here. And yet here you are and working with Severus Snape of all people.”</p><p>Harry cocked his head, eyes widened in surprise. Had she spoken to Snape before this meeting or had she made and educated guess. “That’s complicated.”</p><p>Madame Pomfrey tipped her head back to look at the ceiling with a groan, “Merlin, you sound <em>exactly</em> like him. How much time have you been spending with him?”</p><p>Harry laughed, “So you’ve spoken to him about this too?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. Not that he gave me anything to go by. He told me to talk to you.” There was that fond exasperation again.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad that he’s keeping my motives to himself.” He said quietly, “I hadn’t intended to ever return here.” He said with a sad smile, “These halls had been sullied by the events of my first and second year and I wanted as far away from here as I could manage.</p><p>But an opportunity arose after both the revelation of information and watching Snape from time to time over the years that I felt was too good to pass up. Hence my return.”</p><p>“Am I privy to that information?” she questioned.</p><p>“I trust you. I have from the moment you first treated me, and it was only reinforced when you defended me when I was 12. I will tell you what we know but it’s a long story and not one I want to tell with the time constraints of having to go to class part way through.”</p><p>“Then I expect to see you in my office this weekend.”</p><p>He smiled, “Of course. What I will tell you now, is that my plan is finally have Dumbledore face the consequences of his actions. His plans for me and the subsequent disregard for student safety and health are frankly alarming and worthy of investigation.”</p><p>“I told him his actions were going to come back and bite him.” She said with a rueful shake of her head, “I certainly gave him a piece of my mind when he managed to wriggle out of taking any responsibility when it came to your ‘family.’” She sighed, “I threatened to quit before I realised that there wouldn’t be anyone here to advocate for the student’s health if I left. He would have no doubt filled the position with someone who believed the sun shone out his arse.”</p><p>Harry snorted, “I suspect, based on what I know of the man, he would have done <em>exactly</em> that. He’s been surrounding himself with an echo chamber for so long that I don’t think he believes he’s ever done anything wrong.”</p><p>The Medi-Witch nodded sagely, “I believe that too.” She then leant forward and took Harry’s hands in her own. Harry looked down at their hands for a moment before meeting her eyes. “Be careful Harry.” She said quietly, “I trust your judgement of who you trust with information, but I still want you to take care.”</p><p>The unfamiliar feeling of emotion welling up in him at her words caught Harry off guard. He could count of one hand the number of times the number of times he had felt like people had genuinely cared about him and most of those times were because of this woman. “I will.” He promised solemnly.</p><p>“Good.” She gave him a smile, “Make sure to get an apology from Severus about how he treated you.”</p><p>He smirked, “I’m working on that.”</p><p>She released his hands and leant back, “Good.” She repeated, “Now you best be off to class. From what I’ve seen of your timetable you’re fully booked.”</p><p>Harry pulled a face. “Yeah…” he huffed, “Sometimes I question my decision to come back.” But nevertheless, he gathered he bag and went to leave. “I’ll come back in the weekend armed with everything you need to know.”</p><p>“Until then.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Saturday finally rolled around, and Harry had woken up early to shower and dress nicely for his meeting with the Goblins. While he didn’t need to, he had learnt early on that dressing for one’s station was a sure-fire way to garner respect, especially with the Goblins. He was the Lord of several houses and he intended to reflect that. Thus, he was wearing his best charcoal grey robes, forest green silk shirt and black pants and had taken care in securing his hair in a bun. Pocketing his wand, notebook and coin purse he slipped from the boy’s dorms and down towards the Entrance Hall to meet Snape.</p><p>Between the staggering amount of classes he was attending, the mountains of homework that came with them and the constant planning he had hardly seen the dour Potions Master. They of course had classes and training together but Harry hadn’t really had a chance to have a proper conversation with the man about their next steps. Harry had to admit that he was starting to regret coming back to the school again and was beginning to wonder if taking on Dumbledore outside of the school would have been a better plan. However, he was here now, and he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to mess with Dumbledore on his home turf. Especially if it meant turning his staff and students away from him and to him in the process.</p><p>Arriving in the Entrance Hall Harry spotted Snape leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed waiting for him. Catching his eye Harry smiled and sidled up to him.</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>Snape grunted in response.</p><p>“Not a morning person I take it?” Harry said cheekily. “Dobby.”</p><p>The house elf popped into existence holding two steaming cups of coffee which Harry gratefully took thanking him profusely before handing one to Snape.</p><p>“Here. It’s a trek to the gates so we can drink these as we walk.”</p><p>Snape nodded and took a sip. Pushing himself off the wall he began walking out of the front doors. Harry hurried to keep up.</p><p>They walked in comfortable silence, each sipping at their respective coffees. It was beginning to get colder in the mornings and Harry was regretting not grabbing his scarf and gloves on the way out as a shiver ran down his back. Snape glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and muttered a warming charm at him. Instantly he felt warmer and blushed at the fact that he had momentarily forgotten that he was a wizard.</p><p>“I forgot.” He confessed embarrassed.</p><p>Snape rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but Harry heard him mutter something that sounded an awful lot like ‘<em>idiot boy’</em> under his breath.</p><p>Finally reaching the school gates and edge of the wards Harry necked the last dregs of his coffee and banished the cup. Snape did the same and held out his arm for Harry to take. Despite the fact that they could both apparate separately to Gringotts Harry stepped closer and took the proffered arm, wrapping his hands around the man’s upper arm and hold on tight. He wasn’t a fan of being taken by Side-Along, much preferring to be the one in charge, he could help but want that moment of closeness. He wasn’t given a chance to linger on that sudden desire before Snape turned on the spot and the overwhelming feeling of being sucked through a tube had Harry burying his head in Snape’s sleeve his eyes and jaw clenched as tightly shut as was physically possible.</p><p>When they finally landed, and he no longer felt as if he had been squished Harry continued to hold tight for a moment. Breathing heavily though his nose to try and stop the world spinning and violently vomiting all over his companion’s shoes.</p><p>Snape thankfully had the tact not to say anything as he finally pulled himself together and removed his face from the man’s arm.</p><p>“I hate Side-Along so much.” He muttered through clenched teeth.</p><p>Snape snorted, “I hadn’t noticed.” He said looking pointedly at Harry’s hand which were still wrapped around his arm.</p><p>Harry followed his gaze and looked up at Snape, his cheeks on fire. He quickly dropped his grip and straightened up, “Sorry.” He murmured.</p><p>He cleared his throat awkwardly and straightened his robes before quickly striding off down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. He hadn’t meant to keep holding on to Snape as long as he had. He just needed to ground himself, so he wasn’t sick. That was it.</p><p>Entering Gringotts Harry weaved past the few early morning patrons and down into a side corridor. Snape kept pace with him easily.</p><p>“Don’t you need to speak to a Goblin first?” he queried under his breath.</p><p>Harry smirked, “No, Ironclaw is expecting me in his usual office. I’ve been here enough that I can just walk straight there.”</p><p>Arriving a non-descript door Harry briskly knocked before pushing the door open.</p><p>“Ah, Harry.” Ironclaw greeted him from his desk.</p><p>“Good Morning Ironclaw,” he returned with a bow of his head as he entered the room Snape following behind him.</p><p>“Master Snape.” Ironclaw said noticing Harry’s companion.</p><p>Snape inclined his head but stayed quiet. They took their seats opposite the Goblin as he set down his quill.</p><p>“What can I help you with this today Harry?”</p><p>Harry pulled a couple of documents out of his robe pocket and handed them over. “The last of this month’s investments that I forgot in my haste to get my NEWTs complete before the new school year.”</p><p>Ironclaw flicked through the small stack of parchment and grinned, “These should do you well.”</p><p>Harry had to agree, many of them were medium-sized investments in muggle technology companies. With the way that technology was advancing it was worth getting in on some of the more promising brands early while the stocks were still cheap. It wasn’t like he was wanting for money, but he was both providing for any family he had down the line and also continuing to prove that he was more than capable to run his estate. While it didn’t matter quite as much as it had when he had been newly emancipated and had been in constant fear that someone would contest his ability to look after himself, it was now a practice so instilled in him that he would probably continue to do it for years to come.</p><p>“I’d also like to lock down my remaining properties under a Fidelius. It’s pretty well-known that I’m back now so locking down everything is no longer going to draw attention to me.”</p><p>Ironclaw inclined his head in acknowledgement, “Of course. I’ll have that organised for you with the usual fee.”</p><p>“Take it from the main Potter vault.” Harry agreed easily. Ironclaw was exceedingly fair when it came to prices, especially now that Harry was bringing in more and more money into the Potter and Black accounts.</p><p>“Speaking of wards,” Harry said once he had his account managers attention once more, “I’ve been alerted to who has been trying to bring down the ones around Potter Manor.”</p><p>“Oh?” Ironclaw raised a grizzled eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes. Now I want to state outright that I do not want to punish this person directly as they have been working on Dumbledore’s orders.” Harry explained, “I would like to call them into this meeting shortly and speak with them about a plan that we have devised.”</p><p>“And just who is this person?”</p><p>“Bill Weasley.”</p><p>Shock passed over Ironclaw’s face for a moment before he frowned, “Such acts by staff are punishable by sentences in the mines.”</p><p>“I am aware Ironclaw, but I’ll happily pay Bill’s penalty. He’s not to blame here. Dumbledore is.”</p><p>“In Mr Weasley’s defence,” Snape spoke up at last, “He wasn’t exactly a willing participant and wasn’t trying particularly hard to actually bring them down.”</p><p>Ironclaw still looked sour, though Harry had to admit that he always looked a little grumpy. “Fine. I will request his presence in this meeting and then you can explain this plan of yours. But I will be taking the penalty regardless.”</p><p>Harry chuckled, “I’d expect nothing left.”</p><p>Ironclaw scribbled out a short missive and sent it from the room with magic.</p><p>“While we are waiting, I’d like to suggest that Gringotts take a look into both the Hogwarts Accounts and the Wards around the school.” Snape said, “I have been given reason to believe that both have been tampered with by Albus Dumbledore and for the safety of the staff and students it would be worth an investigation.”</p><p>Ironclaw gave Snape a levelling look before nodding and jotting the information down on a piece of parchment. “I will pass that onto the Goblin King. It’s his jurisdiction.”</p><p>Snape simply inclined his head in thanks and fell silent once more.</p><p>A knock at the door broke through the few moments of silence and Bill Weasley entered. He looked around the odd gathering with a frown. “Professor Snape?” he said clearly confused. Harry looked over and it took a moment of the realisation to dawn on the red heads face. “Harry?!” he squeaked.</p><p>Harry heard Snape stifle a laugh and he rolled his eyes at the man. “Hey Bill.”</p><p>Bill looked, if it were possible, even more confused as he took the conjured seat next to the unlikely duo.</p><p>Ironclaw coughed, “It has come to my attention Mr Weasley that you have been instructed to bring down the Potter Manor wards.”</p><p>Harry watched as all the blood drained from Bill’s face. He looked faintly ill as the reality of what had just been said hit him.</p><p>“I-I-” he stuttered and turned to Harry, eyes full of regret, “I didn’t want to Harry. Dumbledore-”</p><p>Harry decided to put him out of his misery and raised a hand to stop him babbling, “I know.” He said quietly, “Professor Snape told me of your reluctance to do it. I’m not here to get you into trouble.”</p><p>Bill gaped. “Y-you’re not?”</p><p>He shook his head, “I’m going to offer you a way out.”</p><p>“A way out?” he repeated slowly, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“I’m not working with Dumbledore.” He said sharply, “He put both me and many others in harm’s way for his own gains. Not to mention the nefarious plans he has still waiting for me. I’m putting together a file to hand into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”</p><p>Bill stayed silent but nodded.</p><p>“This is likely to implicate many of his close associates, including those in the Order.”</p><p>“You know about the Order?!” Bill blurted out.</p><p>Harry smiled, “I know a lot of things.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“I’ve been informed that yourself, Charlie, Fred and George don’t appear to be as loyal to Dumbledore as others in your family and thus I am offering you the chance to either step out of this conflict between Light and Dark completely or to align yourself with me.”</p><p>“So, what are you suggesting?” The red head asked after a moment.</p><p>“My plan is to have Gringotts ‘fire’ you after being caught tampering with a Lord’s wards without approval.” Harry explained, “This will give you a perfect cover story for pulling out of the Order.”</p><p>“And what does aligning myself with you involve?”</p><p>“Helping to take down Dumbledore and by extension his Order.”</p><p>“What about You-Know-Who?”</p><p>Harry pursed his lips, “I’m not involving myself with the war.” He said trying to keep it as simple as he could. “I have information to give to the DMLE about Voldemort and they can either employ Aurors or hire Hit Wizards and they can handle it. I did my part as an infant and I’m not doing anymore.”</p><p>Bill considered this and then nodded. “And you’re going to get Charlie, Fred and George out too?”</p><p>“If they wish to leave. Yes.” Harry promised.</p><p>“Then yes. I will follow your plan.” Bill stated, “I’ve only heard some of the ideas that have been thrown around about you and I was beyond disgusted. I’m sorry to say I don’t think there’s any saving the youngest two.”</p><p>Harry snorted, “Yes, I experienced that first-hand.”</p><p>Bill grimaced, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He shrugged, “You’re not to blame Bill. This is Dumbledore’s doing.”</p><p>Ironclaw who had been quietly watching them converse held out a piece of parchment titled <em>Termination of Employment</em>. “I’ll make sure to inform the rest of the staff that this is only a ploy. But I must advise caution going forward Mr Weasley. We will not tolerate any further breaches of your contract under coercion or otherwise.”</p><p>Bill took it and read it and nodded. “Of course. I can only apologise for my lack of judgement.” He turned to Harry and Snape, “There’s an Order meeting set for tomorrow, so I’ll claim that I’ve been fired then and make my exit.”</p><p>Harry nodded, “Thank you.”</p><p>“No, thank you Harry.” Bill insisted, “For getting me out of there before I actually did end up losing my job just to fulfil that old goats wishes.”</p><p>“I think that concludes our business?” Ironclaw said looking at the clock on his desk.</p><p>Harry nodded and rose to his feet, “May your gold ever flow.”</p><p>The goblin bowed his head, “And may your enemies fall at your feet.”</p><p>With that both Harry and Snape made a hasty exit from both the office and the bank itself.</p><p>“Well, that worked out better than I could have imagined.” Harry murmured to Snape.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>Harry spotted the Weasley twin’s joke shop and placed hand on Snape’s arm stopping him. “I’m going to quickly duck into see the twins. I have a couple of things I need before returning to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Snape gave him a look that Harry took to mean ‘<em>fine but I’m not happy about it.</em>’</p><p>“I can meet you at Slugs and Jiggers if you don’t want to accompany me?”</p><p>“That is acceptable.” Snape said looking a little less pained now that he wasn’t expected to enter the joke shop.</p><p>“See you soon!” he said cheerfully and made his way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Later that night when Severus finally returned from his rounds of the castle, he made to enter his quarters when he felt the tell-tale sign of Harry under his cloak as he brushed past him. Sighing he let him pass and closed the door behind him. Taking off his outer robes and hanging them up he turned to see Harry pulling off his cloak.</p><p>“I thought I’d seen enough of you today, and now you’re imposing on my time once again?” he asked moving over to his kitchenette to make tea.</p><p>Harry had the audacity to laugh, “You’d miss me if we didn’t unwind with drinks after a trying day.” He threw over his shoulder as he was loosening his tie and toeing his shoes off in his sitting room.</p><p>Severus snorted as he poured two cups of tea and carrying them into the room, where Harry had once again taken up residence on his corner of the couch feet tucked up under him.</p><p>“Hell, I’ve been craving this all week.” Harry added accepting the teacup, he sniffed the tea and frowned, “Anyway we can Irish this up a bit?”</p><p>“That’s coffee.” Severus replied with an eyeroll.</p><p>“Frankly after this week I don’t even care.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t be encouraging this. I’ll get fired if I’m caught providing alcohol to a student.” He muttered bitterly but still proceeded to pull a bottle of whiskey out of his side cupboard and plonked it down on the coffee table and took his seat.</p><p>Harry flashed him a grin and poured a generous amount of it into this cup and took a drink. Severus watched the boy shudder and pull a face as he sniggered into his teacup.</p><p>“That’s awful.”</p><p>“I did say it was coffee not tea.” He said thoroughly amused.</p><p>Harry shrugged and chugged the rest of the whiskey laced tea before pouring pure alcohol in the empty cup.</p><p>“Do I need to stage an intervention Potter?”</p><p>Harry gave him a droll look and for a moment Severus thought he looked as if he would flip him off. “Haha very funny. I have to have something to get me through meetings with Dumbledore and mountains of homework for exams I’ve already taken. Remind me why I’m doing this again?”</p><p>Severus could tell that Harry was being sarcastic, but he could hear an underlying note weariness and… was that worry? Harry up until now had presented as nothing short of confident of his plans so he couldn’t help but feel concerned. He set his cup down and left his seat to sit down next to Harry on the couch.</p><p>“Harry, you don’t need to do things this way if you don’t want to.” He said quietly, trying to be comforting despite it not being his forte in the slightest. “If you want to go about this another way we can come up with another plan. I’m supporting you regardless.”</p><p>Harry let out a bone-weary sigh and sagged into the couch cushions. “I’m fine. I think the shift from doing things on my own at my own pace to having to fit it around classes and avoiding clingy octopi is just exhausting me more than I anticipated it would.” He admitted, “I’m almost tempted to leak my own NEWT scores when I get them in the next week or so <em>just</em> so I can get out of these classes. It was fun pretending to be an idiot in the beginning, now it’s just tiring.”</p><p>“Pity. Being a gormless idiot used to come so naturally to you too.” Severus teased.</p><p>Harry’s eyes snapped to his in shock. “<em>Severus Snape</em> are you <em>teasing me!</em>?” he asked incredulously as his lips twitched into a smile.</p><p>“I am known to make jokes.” He sniffed indignantly but cracked and smirked in return.</p><p>Harry laughed outright and his posture seemed to relax slightly.</p><p>“In terms of your NEWTs,” Severus started once Harry had himself under control once more. “If you decide to leak your scores, what are the downsides?”</p><p>Harry pondered this for a moment, “There isn’t any <em>huge</em> consequence.” He said, “It was more for my own curiosity, to see how ignorant he would keep me before potentially sending me to fight a Dark Lord.”</p><p>Severus nodded, “In that case, I would continue as you are and if you feel too overwhelmed you have an easy out. Once he knows that you are fully qualified and no longer legally need to be here, I suspect he might be less restrictive on you for fear you could leave at any moment and he wouldn’t be able to stop you.”</p><p>The younger man gave him a warm soft smile that had Severus trying to distract his thoughts and calm the thumping in his chest.</p><p>“Speaking of classes,” he said trying to keep his mind on the conversation rather than thoughts about Harry smiling at him, “tell me, how did your first interactions with Black and Lupin go?”</p><p>Harry considered this for a moment, “I’m not sure what I was expecting but I think it went okay…”</p><p> </p><p>* * * Flashback * * *</p><p>Harry slipped quietly into the classroom and observed the two men in the room. The shaggy haired one was pacing at the front of the room and the other was leaned his hip against the teacher’s desk watching his back to Harry.</p><p>“What if he hates me Remus?” The man pacing, Sirius Harry determined, said worriedly as he turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction.</p><p>“I doubt he’ll hate you Siri.” Remus said patiently.</p><p>“But he probably only knows me as an alleged murder…” he cried, “If I hadn’t gotten locked up, he wouldn’t have been with those disgusting fucking muggles in the first place.”</p><p>“I’m sure Dumbledore would have explained that to him before sending him to meet with us.”</p><p>“He certainly wasn’t going to until I prompted him.” Harry said making his presence known at last.</p><p>Both men spun around to face him. Sirius took several steps towards him looking him up and down. “Harry?”</p><p>“Yes?” he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I-I expected you to look more like James. You looked like him in the photos I saw.” He took another couple of steps closer.</p><p>Harry shrugged, “I suspect those are the ones from when I was twelve? I’ve grown a lot since then.”</p><p>Sirius looked a little pained and upset at that, “Yes... yes you have. You look more like your grandmother. You have the Black cheekbones.” He finally took the last remaining steps towards him but stopped when Harry raised his hand.</p><p>“I don’t like people touching me.” Harry said, hoping that this wouldn’t be another Ginny situation.</p><p>Sirius stiffened but seemed to understand and simply nodded, “After what you went through… I’m not surprised.” He swallowed hard as he fought back tears, “Harry, I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Harry shrugged again. The apology didn’t mean much to him. He didn’t know Sirius existed back then and he hadn’t had any expectations that he would come and save him from the abuse.</p><p>Remus who had been calmly observing them walked over to join them and stuck out his hand, “I’m Remus Lupin, I don’t suspect you’ll remember me from when you were a baby.”</p><p>He took the hand and gave it a shake, “I do not. Pleasure.”</p><p>“So- So what did Dumbledore tell you about me?” Sirius blurted out.</p><p>Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “Not a lot if I’m being honest.” He said, “I only knew your story from the papers, and he claims you’re innocent.”</p><p>“Do-do you believe him?” he asked quietly looked worried.</p><p>Harry didn’t answer right away. He knew that it was very likely that Sirius was innocent and had been framed but he didn’t want to show all of his card right now. Not until he got a better judge of Sirius as a person.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He confessed truthfully, “I have reserved judgement for now.”</p><p>Sirius looked about ready to protest when Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m glad to see that you are open-minded and willing to hear us out. Very sensible.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “I know better than to take things at face value.”</p><p>Both Remus and Sirius looked pained at that as they seemed to detect Harry’s secondary meaning.</p><p>They stood there looking at themselves in silence for several minutes. None of them knowing exactly how to interact with the other. Harry certainly wasn’t going to break the silence; he was taking the time to observe their body language. Sirius looked like he was resisting the urge to pull Harry into a hug, and he had to begrudgingly respect him for putting a stop to his impulses. It would not endear him to his godfather to be manhandled twice in as many days. Remus looked as though he was observing Harry right back, there was a small crease between his eyebrows as he took him in.</p><p>He caught Remus’ eye, “Ask.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ask what you want to ask.”</p><p>The corner of the werewolves mouth twitched up, “Where were you? We looked everywhere for you, cub.”</p><p>Harry sighed heavily, “In around my house.” He said giving the same answer he had given Dumbledore. While he was hoping that he could pull the pair away from Dumbledore in the future it wouldn’t do him any good to start blindly trusting them so early on.</p><p>“You could have come to us! We would have taken care of you.” There was a slightly whiney tone in Sirius’ voice that made him cringe a little.</p><p>“With all due respect.” He said, “I didn’t know you were my godfather. The only information I had was what I got from the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore never mentioned that I had any godparents when I asked him if there was anywhere else I could go.”</p><p>The two exchanged a dark look.</p><p>“He never told you about me?”</p><p>“You asked to go elsewhere?”</p><p>Sirius and Remus asked at the same time.</p><p>He looked at Sirius, “No. I was only told yesterday at my meeting with him.” He looked at Remus, “I begged him at the end of first year. I told him everything that was going on in that house and he told me that I needed to stay behind the blood wards and that my family loved me deep down.” He let out a sardonic chuckle, “Because the best way to show someone you care is to whip them with a belt or beat them with a fireplace poker.”</p><p>Remus cringed and Sirius looked vaguely ill at the thought. Harry hoped that by dropping those titbits into the conversation that it would sow the seeds of doubt in their minds about Dumbledore’s motives.</p><p>He felt a little bit bad for manipulating the two of them, but he needed to use all the advantages he had to try and draw people away from the Headmaster. If that meant turning on the ‘poor abused orphan’ routine to help that along he was going to do it.</p><p>“We will talk about this in more depth later.” Remus said seriously, a heavy frown on his face. “But for now, we need to assess what you know so we can begin teaching you what you missed.”</p><p> </p><p>* * * End Flashback * * *</p><p> </p><p>“For the rest of the lesson I listened to them talk about the curriculum that I needed to catch up on and I played dumb for the meantime to see what I was going to be taught.” Harry said.</p><p>Snape nodded slowly at the end of his story, “So what are your plans regarding Black now that you’ve met him?”</p><p>Harry had his chin propped up on his fist as he contemplated the question, “I think that you were right in your observation that he and Lupin would follow me if I suggested it. At our next lesson I’m going present him with the evidence that I have regarding his trial and Dumbledore’s involvement and convince him to meet with Amelia for his freedom. If I’m able to I will drag him to the appointment that I have with her next week. Kill two birds with one stone.”</p><p>“That sounds like the best course of action.” Snape replied. There was still a hint of bitterness in his voice causing Harry to frown.</p><p>“I will also request that he sees my Mind Healer.” He added, “It’ll be non-negotiable if he wants a relationship with me.” He gave Snape a small smile, “In the grand scheme of things, you’re far more important to me than he is. I can do this without him. I can’t without you.”</p><p>He watched a little smugly as a small flush coloured his professor’s cheeks. He cleared his throat loudly, “Yes, well I’m glad you’re going to force him to address his shitty behaviour.” Was all that he said but Harry still counted it a win that he had managed to break through the stoic man’s masks a little.</p><p>“Speaking of shitty behaviour…” Snape muttered.</p><p>Harry studied Snape he was looking particularly uncomfortable, studying his hands that he had clutched in his lap.</p><p>“I realise that I haven’t properly apologised for my… reprehensible behaviour when you were younger.” He took a deep breath, “I said and did a lot of things that I regret. Regardless of your personal circumstances I should not have treated you that way. My treatment by your father and his friends was not an excuse to become a bully.”</p><p>Snape looked up at him and met his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry Harry.”</p><p>Harry took a moment to try and read his professor. He hadn’t expected to hear an apology from him, at least not so soon. Madame Pomfrey’s words rang in his head and he wondered if she had put him up to this? He asked Snape exactly that.</p><p>Snape blinked looking momentarily stunned for a second, “I will not deny that she gave me a talking to about the fact that I had not ‘taken responsibility for my actions.’ However, in this instance it was something that I had already intended to do.”</p><p>Harry saw the simmering guilt in Snape’s eyes and nodded, he could see that the man was being truthful. “Okay. I accept your apology.” He said quietly.</p><p>Snape gave him a small smile. It had barely ghosted over his lips before he hissed and clutched his left forearm. A stone settled in Harry’s stomach as he came to the realisation of what that meant.</p><p>“He’s calling you?” he tried to keep the note of panic from his voice, but he knew that he had failed miserably. While he had been acutely aware that this moment was going to come, that Voldemort would request Snape’s presence, the reality of the situation had knocked for him a loop.</p><p>The older man grimaced, “I suspect he wishes to have an update regarding you. I had kept the last report very brief, simply stating that you had unexpectedly shown up.”</p><p>“What are you going to tell him?” he questioned. He wasn’t exactly concerned that Severus would sell him out, he had so far proven to be at least somewhat trustworthy, and he had been lying to the Dark Lord to his face for years. But there was still a large part of him that didn’t like handing control to other people. He had spent so many years taking charge of his own life that not being able to control the narrative, even in the smallest of ways was anxiety inducing.</p><p>Snape gave him a levelling look over his shoulder as he was pulling on his robes, “I plan to keep it vague. As far as anyone observing me is concerned, I have only been in contact with you a few times for lessons and other than that I haven’t had enough interaction with you to conclusively determine where you have been or what you have been doing.”</p><p>Harry felt his body relax, “And there’s no one that could disprove that?” he asked, worried that this would be the time that the other man would get caught in a lie.</p><p>“No.” he said simply indicating that Harry stand too and move to the door so they could leave, “Any children of Death Eaters have only seen what we have wanted to see. They are ignorant of our true movements.”</p><p>“Good.” Harry studied Snape’s face for a moment looking for any worry, but it was as stoic as it usually was outside of his quarters.</p><p>“I need to leave now lest I be at his mercy for being late.”</p><p>He nodded, heart thumping painfully at the thought of him being hurt because of him. Without much thought his hand darted out at grabbed the other man’s upper arm, “Be careful.”</p><p>Snape glanced at the hand on his arm for a second and Harry quickly let go, face burning. He ducked his head and quickly covered himself with his invisibility cloak. Snape opened the door but before stepping out into the hallway he reached out to where Harry was standing and gripped his shoulder for a moment and squeezed, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said quietly and swept from the room leaving Harry to slip out before the door shut and begin walking to Gryffindor Tower, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he saw Snape once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun. What is Voldemort planning? Will Severus see Lucius? What will Sirius do when he’s faced with the truth? How will the meeting with Amelia go? What did Harry get/plan with the twins? Find out in the next update!<br/>Whew, it’s certainly a mammoth chapter at 10k words. Would you guys prefer bigger chapters less often or smaller chapters more frequently? I'm unsure which dynamic will work best with my new study schedule but I'm happy to take your preferences into account.</p><p>Anyway, thank you so, SO much for reading. I can’t believe this fic has over 17k hits and 1k kudos. Like seriously that’s insane! I really wasn’t expecting this kind of reception and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I’ll hopefully see you all next week &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Emotions Running High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heh a little late on my part. I forgot how exhausting actually learning stuff is. It’s only day one and I want to nap for the rest of the week :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus landed at the gates of Malfoy Manor. He strode up the path, rolling his eyes for the millionth time at the albino peacocks strutting over the lawn. <em>Pretentious twat</em>. True Lucius was an old friend, and he was the Godfather of his son but sweet Merlin he was a show-off. He spent the trek up the gravelled path to the ostentatious manor solidifying his story and his shields. He couldn’t in anyway indicate that he was working with Harry. Regardless of the fact that he was in effect working towards a similar goal as the Dark Lord in removing Dumbledore from his post, thought the Dark Lord was wanting to achieve this on a more <em>permanent </em>basis, he didn’t want to end up being killed for working with the enemy. He wasn’t an idiot. He hadn’t lived this long by making mistakes.</p><p>He was also aware that Harry was worried about his safety and didn’t want to do anything to jeopardise his health, he had assured him that he would be alright. He certainly wasn’t used to people caring about his wellbeing. Dumbledore only valued him by his usefulness as a spy and the Dark Lord… well he didn’t give a single shit about any of his followers.</p><p>Still, now was not the time to be thinking about Harry. He took pride in his Occlumency shields but if the Dark Lord requested to enter his mind, he needed to be ready. Bracing himself he entered Malfoy Manor.</p><p>When Severus entered the ballroom, it was obvious that the meeting had been called a little while before he had been summoned. Almost all the seats were already occupied. All eyes were on him as he dipped into a bow before he slipped silently into the empty seat next to Rabastan Lestrange at the long dining table.</p><p>“Ah Severus, so glad you could join us.” The Dark Lord hissed from his spot at the head of the table. He was seated on an elaborate dark wood throne, Nagini was draped over the back of it, her head resting on his shoulder.</p><p>Severus forced himself to meet his red eyes before dipping his head into a bow, “I apologise for the delay, My Lord.”</p><p>“No matter,” the Dark Lord waved this off. “I was gathering information about the miraculous return of the bane of my existence. Harry Potter.”</p><p>Severus swallowed hard, he strengthened his shields as the image of Harry grinning at him danced behind his eyes, “Indeed. Couldn’t do me the service of staying away until he was too old to darken my life once more.”</p><p>There was a smattering of quiet laughter. It was not uncommon for him to throw a dig at Harry at such meetings.</p><p>“Severus,” His attention snapped to the head of the table, “Parkinson has informed me of Potter’s <em>tutoring</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, My Lord. Dumbledore has tasked the staff with trying to get the boy caught up on his studies as quickly as possible.”</p><p>“He expected Potter to learn four years of course work in a year?” Rodolphus Lestrange chuckled from beside his brother.</p><p>Severus turned to the elder Lestrange brother, “Apparently so, it has put immeasurable stress on the staff as you can imagine. But of course, we are expected to cater to the <em>Golden Boy</em>.” He tried to keep his tone as bitter as possible.</p><p>“Tell me Severus, what are your impressions of the boy? Is he a threat?”</p><p>“I am unsure my Lord.” He hastened to continue at the twitch in the Dark Lord’s hand, “He has always been dismal at potions, so I am unsure if this is his usual brand of incompetency or if he really has learnt nothing in the last four years. The staff are working under the assumption that he is still working at a third-year level and as far as I am aware the boy has made no moves to correct this assumption. There is a staff meeting on Monday with his tutors to discuss his progress or lack thereof so I will be able to garner a better picture of where his skill level lies.”</p><p>The Dark Lord frowned his blackened fingernails scratching Nagini’s scales as he contemplated Severus’ words. “I see. And what is Dumbledore’s take on where the boy has been?”</p><p>“He seems as lost as the rest of us, My Lord. He tried to garner the truth from the boy on his first night back in the castle. However, Potter was cagey and didn’t provide much in the way of information.”</p><p>“Do you think there is a fissure of trust between them that we can exploit?”</p><p>Severus kept his face blank, “I believe it is too early to tell. They have only interacted once so far and that was after an incident during the Sorting Ceremony where he was grabbed without consent.” He explained, “This could have led to Potter’s behaviour towards the Headmaster.”</p><p>The Dark Lord appeared to be considering his words, “Observe them Severus. If there is a breakdown of trust, I want you to take advantage of it. It would be <em>extremely</em> beneficial if we could draw the Golden Boy away from the meddlesome old fool.”</p><p>“Yes, My Lord.”</p><p>“Dismissed!”</p><p>Severus didn’t waste anytime in making his exit. The Dark Lord was in an exceptionally calm mood and he wasn’t about to test it in any way. If he could escape a meeting without being Crucio’d he was going to take it. Besides, he knew that Harry would be worrying about him and the less time he spent here the better.</p><p>“Severus!”</p><p>He turned to see Lucius briskly making his way down the hall towards him, “Lucius?”</p><p>“Dumbledore making your life difficult?” he questioned mildly, indicating with his eyes to continue walking towards the front door.</p><p>“If he wasn’t I’d be wondering if he was possessed.” Severus replied, taking the hint.</p><p>Lucius chuckled, “Or replaced by someone using Polyjuice.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Are you aware of who the new Lord Black is?” The blond asked quietly as they walked out of the manor and towards the gates.</p><p>Severus frowned, what was Malfoy Senior’s game? He had been wondering ever since Harry had told him that he had been sent that wine. His theory was that it was motivated by self-preservation for himself and his son. There had been whispers of the next generation of Death Eaters being marked this year. “I have my suspicions.” He answered, allowing his old friend to draw his own conclusions. He was stupid enough to announce either way.</p><p>“I assumed as much.” He put a hand on his arm and Severus halted, “Look, could you request a meeting with him on neutral ground? I have a proposition.”</p><p>The Potions Master studied Lucius for a moment, trying to determine his plan. As a pureblood he had rudimentary shields on his mind but as a master Legilimens he could read that there was a genuineness behind the request.</p><p>He dipped his head in acknowledgement. “I can attempt to secure a meeting at Gringotts. But I am not promising anything.”</p><p>The Malfoy Lord looked relieved. “Thank you, Severus.”</p><p>“I will be in touch.” Without further words Severus turned on his heel and continued out of the gates and apparated back to Hogsmeade mind reeling over this latest development.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Harry had barely slept. He had woken up every hour from either a nightmare of Snape being attacked and killed by Voldemort, or with the urgent need to traipse down to the dungeons to see if he had returned. He hadn’t out of sheer willpower and the desire not to get caught and expose that they were working closely with one another. But it had left him with bleary eyes and frankly, looking like utter shit.</p><p>Thankfully, with it being Sunday he didn’t have to attend any classes and apart from his promised meeting with Madame Pomfrey he had no other plans. Once he was able to put eyes on Snape, he would retire back to his bed to have a proper sleep. And thus, he was seated in the Medi-Witch’s office, trying to hold up his heavy head.</p><p>Madame Pomfrey studied him for a moment before frowning, “You don’t look like you’ve slept. What’s going on?”</p><p>Harry heaved a sigh, dropping his head into his hands so that he could rub at his tired, sore eyes. “Snape got summoned last night…” he said voice muffled by his hands.</p><p>“Severus is a competent wizard, he’ll be okay.” She replied sympathetically.</p><p>“I know.” Harry sighed again as he leant back in his seat, staring unfocussed at the ceiling, “But I’m also aware that us working together has raised the stakes dramatically. I just-” he broke off swallowing hard.</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“I just want to know that he’s okay.” He whispered. “I knew that this was going to happen but-”</p><p>“It’s different when you’re faced with reality?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Madame Pomfrey leant forward and took his hands in hers, much like she had the last time he had seen her. “He’ll be back before you know it. Let’s get your mind off it, tell me what you’ve been up to since you’ve last been here?”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He needed to pull himself together. He couldn’t understand why Snape’s absence was affecting him so much. Yes, they were working together on this plan and he had every right to be concerned that he was off lying to Voldemort’s face. But this ran deeper. He shook his head slightly to clear it. Now was not the time for this kind of introspection. He’d talk to Antonio about it when he next saw him. It’s not that he wanted to be emotionless, but he needed to find a way to work around this so that he didn’t jeopardise his own plans by being overtired and sloppy.</p><p>“I suppose my health is a good place to start, since it’s you,” Harry gave her a cheeky smile and pulled a folder out of his satchel, “I brought a copy of my medical records like I promised.”</p><p>Madame Pomfrey tried to give him and admonishing look at his cheek but failed, “I’m not beyond making your next inevitable stay in this infirmary painful.” She said but there was no malice in her words, and she took the proffered folder.</p><p>Harry gave her a few moments to flip through the folder, he had omitted the photos that Snape had seen. While Snape had needed the shock to wake him up to how wrong he had been, Madame Pomfrey had been aware that something had been wrong with him she didn’t need to see them unless she requested it.</p><p>A vase on the medi-witches desk shattered, sending water and flowers spilling everywhere. Harry quickly waved a hand to clean up the mess and repair the glass.</p><p>“That senile old fool.” She muttered, gripping the folder in a white-knuckled grip, “This is worse than I guessed. You’re lucky to even still have magic let alone still be alive.”</p><p>“I know. It was touch and go for a while there when my Healer began healing the worst of my internal injuries. My magic went into overdrive trying to heal me like it always did but with the added help of the potions and spells it just about overloaded my core.” Harry held no qualms about how lucky he was to have survived what he had been through. After years of being convinced and convincing himself that he was fine, it had certainly been a wakeup call to be informed how damaged his body and magical core had been. It had certainly changed his outlook on life and had been a major factor in solidifying his decision to not fighting in any future war.</p><p>“Thank goodness you were seen by a competent healer…” she muttered continuing to study his treatment plan, “they certainly knew what they were doing. Considering the state you were in, this certainly surpasses any expectations I would have had.”</p><p>Harry grinned, “I owe the Goblin’s a lot for getting me in touch with my Healer.” He admitted.</p><p>“So,” She closed the folder and reached behind her to put it on her desk to put away later, “What has happened that warrants you working with Severus?”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath, “Well as everyone knows I ‘ran away’ from the Dursley’s to escape their abuse.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“But what nobody, apart from Snape knows, is that I was running from Dumbledore too.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Hogwarts was supposed to be my freedom.” He said wistfully, remembering back to when he first found out that he was going to be leaving the Dursley’s for the better part of a year to, to be with his people, “But when I got here, I was suddenly a hero, a celebrity. I hated it. I didn’t know or understand how to be around kids that wanted to be my friend. I’d never had friends before. So I latched on to Ron and Hermione and hung on for fear of being alone again.</p><p>But that lead to me joining them on that ridiculous adventure down to save the Philosopher’s stone. They were convinced that Snape was trying to steal and in my fear of losing my friends I let them drag me along. I tried to tell Professor McGonagall but even when she said it was protected, Ron and Hermione were convinced that we had to save it. It wasn’t until later that I became aware that it was a test set up by Dumbledore to have me face Voldemort once more.”</p><p>“What do you mean face Him?”</p><p>“I figured you hadn’t been told the truth, Snape hadn’t either. Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and he was the one after the stone.”</p><p>“Possessed?” she squeaked.</p><p>“Yeah, he attacked me and burned to death under my touch.”</p><p>Madame Pomfrey slumped back in her seat, “A possessed teacher and Albus was unaware?”</p><p>“Oh no he was aware.”</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>“Well,” he continued, “he was either aware, the wards should have told him, <em>or</em> he had weakened the wards to the point that Voldemort could gain access without tripping them.”</p><p>“<em>Merlin.</em>”</p><p>“Then of course you know what happened in second year. A dark object possessing a student, a basilisk petrifying the students, me getting bitten by the damn thing and the aftermath of that.”</p><p>She nodded, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget you dragging yourself through the doors and collapsing on your bed. You looked like you’d been several rounds with the Knight Bus.”</p><p>Harry chuckled, “I felt like it too.”</p><p>“And was that a set up by Albus too?”</p><p>Harry shrugged a shoulder, “I don’t think he planned it but once again the wards either didn’t alert him to a dark object and another possession or he ignored it. I was also concerned that he didn’t send away for mature mandrakes so that the students that were petrified didn’t have to miss most of a year of schooling. Or that no parents seemed to either know or care about the fact that their children were being attacked.”</p><p>There was a twitch in Madame Pomfrey’s jaw as she clenched her teeth.</p><p>“There’s a few things I’m investigating about the years I’ve been away that Snape has alerted me to. Like Dumbledore not knowing his ‘old friend’ had been replaced by an imposter.”</p><p>“So, what are you and Severus setting out to achieve?”</p><p>“He needs to be held responsible for his actions. He knew about my abuse and did nothing, he’s been negligent in his duties of ensuring the student’s safety, he’s still trying to groom me to be his fighter in a war I want nothing to do with. He needs to go.”</p><p>Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey considered his words. Slowly she nodded, “It hasn’t been just you that he’s returned to an abusive home.” She admitted sadly, “I try to do what I can, but he’s vetoed almost all of my attempts to help the students. I try and make their lives easier in the background by healing them and getting them mind healers but it’s never enough.”</p><p>Harry frowned; it wasn’t just him who’s life had been ruined by the old fool. “I know you can’t give me names, but if you could give me numbers, I can add them to the file that I’m collating for Amelia Bones.”</p><p>She nodded, “I’ll start going through my files. You’re right he needs to face the music. I’ll aid you and Severus where I can without betraying my oath.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He said genuinely, she would be an essential ally. He yawned.</p><p>“You go and get some sleep.”</p><p>He nodded and picked up he satchel, “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Harry briskly made his way out of the Hospital Wing his bed was calling him.</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>Harry tensed at the call of his name. He wanted to keep walking and ignore it but sadly they were in an empty corridor and there was no way that he could pretend he didn’t hear it. He stopped and slowly turned around.</p><p>Ginny hurried over to him, “I’ve been looking for you!” she declared giving him a wide grin with a few too many teeth, at least she wasn’t touching him again, “I was hoping you’d join me on the lawn for lunch?”</p><p>“No thanks, I’m kind of busy. You know catching up with the last four years, I have a lot of homework.” He lied.</p><p>“Surely you can take an hour break?” she pouted.</p><p>Harry let out a frustrated growl. He was getting sick of this. He was tired, worried about Snape and was once again having to dodge Ginny’s advances. His patience was wearing extremely thin, “Listen to me very carefully. I. Am. Not. Interested. In. You.” Slowing his speech deliberately to try and get it through her thick skull.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid Harry. Mum said we’re getting married and-”</p><p>Something inside of Harry snapped. “I’M GAY!” he cried, his voice echoing down the deserted corridor. “I AM NOT <em>NOW</em> AND WILL NOT <em>EVER</em> BE INTERESTED IN YOU BECAUSE I LIKE GUYS! WE WILL <em>NOT</em> BE GETTING MARRIED. EVER.” he felt his magic beginning to simmer under his skin. He was panting with the exertion of holding it together. Merlin, he wanted to see Snape right now. Knowing that he was okay would ease the swirling combination of anger and worry that was fuelling this outburst.</p><p>Ginny looked taken aback for a second before she pulled herself together. The slightly twisted smile that pulled at her mouth made the hair on the back of Harry’s neck stand up.</p><p>“You aren’t gay.” She laughed. But it sounded off, there was something wrong about it. It was hollow bordering on hysterical. Fear prickled began to prickle at the base of his spine and Harry instinctively took a step back.</p><p>Harry felt his magic begin to wrap itself around him like a protective blanket. He didn’t know what she was going to do next, but he was sure it wasn’t going to be good.</p><p>“I can prove you aren’t gay Harry.” She took a step closer to him.</p><p>Harry took another step back. Eyes scanning the hallway behind her hoping that someone, <em>anyone</em> would come around the corner and stop this. It wouldn’t do his image any good to attack anyone, even in self-defence especially without witnesses but it was quickly becoming his only option.</p><p>“Ginny,” he raised his hands in what appeared to be a placating way, when in reality he was also priming his wand holster to release his wand at a moments notice. “I don’t know what you’ve been told, but this isn’t going to happen.”</p><p>“Of course, it is.” She took another step closer.</p><p>Harry studied her face carefully trying to find any semblance of the shy but ultimately sweet girl that he had met when he was 12. Or any evidence that she was under the effect of something and that it wasn’t truly her. But he couldn’t see any evidence that suggested that she was being influenced. Her eyes were crazed but she appeared to cognizant of her actions. “Ginny. Stop. <em>Please.</em>” There was a hint of fear in his voice now. He couldn’t help it. She was freaking him out.</p><p>“Miss Weasley, what on <em>earth</em> do you think you’re doing?” came a drawling voice from behind him.</p><p>Harry felt his heart soar at the deep timbre of the voice. <em>Severus</em>.</p><p>Said man drew up behind Harry and, unbeknownst to the red head in front of them who was suddenly looking like a fish out of water, he gently rested the tips of his fingers on his back just below his shoulder blades.</p><p>The simple gesture, which would have raised his hackles had it been anyone else, acted as a grounding point for Harry. He felt his magic begin to simmer down and he focussed on that gentle pressure, letting Snape draw away the ambient magic under his skin.</p><p>“Mr Potter has made it perfectly clear that he wishes you to cease and desist this <em>abhorrent</em> behaviour.”</p><p>“But Professor-”</p><p>“Silence. 50 points from Gryffindor for harassment and detention tonight with Mr Filtch.” Ginny looked ready to argue back. “Do you want to make it a week Miss Weasley?”</p><p>Ginny snapped her mouth shut so hard her teeth audibly clacked. She scowled before spinning on her heel and storming away.</p><p>The moment she had turned the corner Harry spun around to face Snape, his eyes frantically searching the man trying to find any hint that he was hurt or in pain. Outwardly he looked as if he was okay. He opened his mouth to ask but Snape shook his head.</p><p>“Not here. My office in 20 minutes.” He said quietly.</p><p>Harry nodded, “Yes sir.”</p><p>Snape brushed past him headed in the direction of the dungeons. Harry decided to take the scenic route and stop briefly at the library to return a book on defence he had borrowed to compare to one of his own so that it wasn’t obvious where he was headed. He wondered what had possibly happened at the meeting. He was sure he about to find out.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Severus for once was a little bit early to the Sunday evening Order meeting. While he was never late, he always made sure to arrive at the last possible moment lest anyone try to engage him in <em>friendly conversation</em>. However, with Bill Weasley’s ‘firing’ he didn’t want to miss a second of ‘<em>shit going down’</em> to quote Harry.</p><p>Thus, he was currently staring into middle distance, not even pretending to act like he was paying attention, to whatever nonsense Tonks was chittering about. Once again, they were waiting for the illustrious Headmaster to arrive so that the meeting could arrive. The only other person who was missing was Bill Weasley, but Severus assumed that he was going to make a grand entrance with the news of his termination.</p><p>“Good evening everyone!” Dumbledore took that moment to sweep into the room looking every bit a crime against fashion.</p><p>There was a mumbled greeting from the room as Molly placed a cup of tea down in front of the Headmaster.</p><p>“Thank you, Molly.” He took a sip, “Now, there isn’t a lot I need to cover this week since Harry is now back with us and beginning his training, but-”</p><p>“ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!” the door to the kitchen was thrown open and Bill stormed into the room wielding what Severus knew to be the faux termination paperwork. The eldest Weasley certainly looked the part of someone who had just found out that he had been fired. He was flushed and blotchy like he had been crying and he looked devastated. Severus had to admire the commitment.</p><p>“Bill?” Arthur looked concerned for his son.</p><p>Dumbledore blinked and tried to glance at the parchment that Bill was clenching in his fist.</p><p>“The Goblins found out I was trying to take down the Potter wards.” He spat and slammed the crushed paperwork on the table and pushed it towards Dumbledore, “They found out and the <em>fired me.</em>” His voice wavered and broke, “I lost my dream job because your crackpot schemes to find Harry <em>freaking</em> Potter. My <em>dream job</em>!” Bill lent heavily on the table trying to control his breathing as tears dripped onto the table. There was a stunned silence in the room as people looked between Bill and Dumbledore.</p><p>Charlie quickly rose from his seat and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders and pulled him close. Dumbledore picked up what had been thrust at him and began to read it as Bill could be heard muttering about how hard he had worked to get his curse breaking job.</p><p>Dumbledore set down the parchment and stroked him beard thoughtfully, “I’m sure this is all a slight misunderstanding I will go to Gringotts tomorrow and get this straightened out.”</p><p>“You don’t get it!” Bill cried, tears now dried up and replaced with anger, “The Goblin’s don’t do anything they don’t mean. They are a proud race and only work with us because of the Treaty after the last war. They don’t stand for liars or thieves. I broke my contract by attempting to take down the wards of one of their clients. A Lord. They won’t take me back. That’s it. My career is over.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No. I’m done. I threw my lot in with the Order, but it’s cost me the thing I’m most passionate about. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to get on another curse-breaking expedition with this black mark against my name. I’m not risking anymore of my life to this. Consider this my resignation.”</p><p>“William Arthur Weasley!” Molly screeched and Severus held in a wince at the volume, “How dare you be so disrespectful towards the Headmaster! Apologise!”</p><p>“No chance.” The twins murmured.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Bill stated his eyes hard, “I joined this Merlin forsaken Order to help find Harry. Then after it came out that he had been hideously abused I stuck around and did what you asked so that I could make sure that he was okay. He’s back and he’s okay so I’m done!”</p><p>Before Severus could blink Molly and Arthur were also on their feet. Molly was screaming at Bill who was glaring at her, Charlie was defending his brother who he was still holding, and Arthur was trying to reign everyone in.</p><p>Severus glanced at the Twins who caught his eye and rolled their eyes at their mother’s screeching.</p><p>“You can’t just leave the Order!” Molly was yelling, “We needed those wards down to find Harry.”</p><p>“It was wrong Mum, you know that!” Charlie retorted, “It was against his contract and he never wanted to do it in the first place! He,” he gestured at Dumbledore, “made him do it. Made him feel guilty for saying no.”</p><p>“He was trying to protect Harry!” Molly countered.</p><p>“Yes, just like he did when he was being abused at his relatives house.” Severus said just loud enough for Bill and Charlie to hear, adding his own fuel to the fire.</p><p>Charlie looked around Bill to look at him, “That’s a fair point, Dumbledore hasn’t been concerned about Harry’s wellbeing in the past. What was he really hoping to achieve in finding Harry?”</p><p>“You know what Harry needs to do! He’s got to fight You-Know-Who!”</p><p>“Why?!”</p><p>“ENOUGH!” Albus slammed his hand down on the table. Everyone froze and looked at him.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Enough.” Bill extracted himself from Charlie and stalked out of the room. They heard the door slam which woke Walburga Black’s portrait. Sirius sighed as she began screaming obscenities and rose from the table to go and silence her.</p><p>“I’ll go after him.” Charlie muttered and quickly followed his brother.</p><p>Severus could only hope that Bill would let Charlie in on what was going on and he would leave the Order too.</p><p>“Bloody hell…” the twins murmured under their breath as silence rang out, Walburga now quiet behind her curtain.</p><p>Severus was trying not to crack a massive grin. He couldn’t wait to show Harry the memory. It had certainly made for one of the most entertaining Order meetings in a very, <em>very</em> long time.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do about getting this mess straightened out. Bill will come back once I get his job back.” Dumbledore snatched up the paperwork and swept from the room, looking more annoyed than Severus had seen him in a while.</p><p>“Yeah, good luck with that.” Fred whispered to George.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Monday morning once again had Harry sitting in an almost empty Great Hall resisting the urge to hook his morning coffee into an IV and injecting it straight into his veins. He was completely exhausted. He had been up most of the night trying to deduce what the <em>hell</em> Malfoy Sr was up to.</p><p> </p><p>* * * Flashback * * *</p><p> </p><p>“So, he asked to meet with me?” Harry asked. He was once again sitting on Snape’s sofa, a cup of tea balanced on the armrest.</p><p>“Yes.” Snape confirmed, “He wants to meet you on neutral ground, and I suggested Gringotts.”</p><p>Harry furrowed his brows. First the expensive wine and now he wanted to meet face to face. What was his end game? What did he want?</p><p>“Did he give you any indication of why?”</p><p>Snape shook his head in the negative, “My theory is that there is word that the Dark Lord wants to mark the new Death Eaters at the end of the year, and he wants to save Draco from the mistakes he made.”</p><p>“Lucius regrets being a Death Eater?” he questioned thoughtfully.</p><p>“I don’t know if regret is the right word. He used the power afforded him through the Dark Lord to bolster his status and he is proud of that, but I think the cost to his family is beginning to outweigh the benefits. Family means everything to both Blacks and Malfoys and if he can avoid having Draco hurt or possibly killed for the Dark Lord then he’ll take the opportunity.”</p><p>“So, what he wants me to protect them?”</p><p>“I don’t know what he intends to ask for. He wouldn’t give up information for nothing, but he hasn’t given me any indication of what he wants in return.”</p><p>Harry hummed, his brain whirring as he tried to work out the possible outcomes of meeting Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>“It’s up to you Harry. I said I would try. I didn’t promise anything.”</p><p>“I know… I just wish I knew what he was thinking. This is an unknown that I hadn’t counted on.”</p><p>“What is your gut saying?”</p><p>“That we meet. The Goblins can create a secrecy contract between us regardless of the outcome to keep what we discuss under wraps. He’s piqued my curiosity.”</p><p>“I’ll set it up.”</p><p> </p><p>* * * Flashback Ends * * *</p><p> </p><p>Harry was shaken from his thoughts by an owl landing in front of him. Carefully extracting the letter, he gave the bird a few pieces of bacon. Examining the envelope, he quickly deduced that it was a Ministry letter. Surreptitiously glancing around him to make sure that no one was close enough to see the contents, he broke the seal and pulled out the folded parchment.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>Dear Lord Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Please find enclosed your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test results.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations on the completion of your Magical Education.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Claudia Emmerson</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Secretary of Education</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>       Pass Grades:      Outstanding (O)                                                Fail Grades:       Poor (P)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Exceeds Expectations (E)                                                            Dreadful (D)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Acceptable (A)                                                                            Troll (T)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Ancient Runes: EE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Arithmancy: A</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Astronomy: O</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Charms: O</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Herbology: O</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                History of Magic: EE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Potions: O</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                Transfiguration: O</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled to himself at the results. He had done far better than he could have imagined. It was mostly thanks to his tutor who had really pushed him to learn everything that he could. He wasn’t even mad about the acceptable that he received in Arithmancy. He had picked it up along with Ancient Runes out of curiosity and while he did enjoy both subjects, he knew that he wasn’t as well suited to theoretical subjects as he was the more practical ones. He learnt best by doing. Nevertheless, he was proud of himself and was basking in the knowledge that he was free to leave the school the moment Dumbledore tried anything. He tucked the results into the inside pocket of his robes and went about finishing his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Later that day Harry had received a note from Professor McGonagall to meet her in her office after classes had finished for the day. So, once the final bell rang for the day, he packed up his Charms homework that he had been doodling over he made his way up to his Head of House’s office. Knocking on the door he poked his head around and he stopped short at the sight of Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape and Remus Lupin all sitting and standing in various spots around the room.</p><p>“Er…Hi?” he said confusion heavy in his voice.</p><p>“How eloquent.” He heard Snape chuckle from his place against the wall.</p><p>“Harry, come in.” McGonagall waved him in from her desk.</p><p>Harry looked at him trying to get a read on what was happening. He hadn’t done anything that he could think of that would warrant a confrontation with the four heads of house and Lupin. Snape’s face wasn’t giving anything away, though his eyes were twinkling with amusement at his bemusement.</p><p>“Harry,” Remus said from where he had his hip resting against McGonagall’s desk, “take a seat.” He conjured a comfortable looking armchair next to the two upon which Professors Sprout and Flitwick were seated.</p><p>Harry nodded dumbly and took the proffered seat.</p><p>“Mr Potter were you aware that when a student is enrolled in a magical institution that a copy of their exam results is sent to the school?” Professor McGonagall asked.</p><p>Harry felt his heart stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I’m back at school once more! After looking at my course load and assessment schedule (Merlin help me I have some heavy assignments including a 60 page report that I then have to present to a panel of lecturers *cry*) I’ve determined that updates to this story are probably going to come every fortnight (or every two weeks) with possible other chapters for other stories just dropping whenever I have a spare moment to myself to write. I’m trying to force myself not to start posting the other 101 fanfics I’ve been writing since I can’t commit to an upload schedule right now, but the temptation is there because my muse is running away with me…<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this instalment! Next update: Some of the teachers now know about Harry’s NEWTS, will they tell Dumbledore? How will Sirius react to Harry laying out the facts? How will Harry’s meeting with Amelia Bones go? All that and more in the soap opera that is Harry Potter’s life!<br/>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Some Confronting Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha it’s been a while I hadn’t expected a couple of small but tedious assessments to spring up but they led to some chronic procrastination of both the assessments and this chapter. I also really struggled with my muse to get this chapter done (trying to write Sirius was like pulling teeth for some reason) but we got there in the end.<br/>Someone pointed out the lack of Sirius in the teacher panel confrontation and I should have made it clearer that he is still a wanted criminal at this stage (until Harry steps in) and thus isn’t part of this meeting because only the Order is aware of him teaching. That’s on me and I should have clarified. Anyway onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mr Potter were you aware that when a student is enrolled in a magical institution that a copy of their exam results is sent to the school?” Professor McGonagall asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry felt his heart stop.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s stomach dropped to the floor. How had he missed that crucial bit of information? It hadn’t mattered with his OWL scores; he was being tutored outside of a school. But his NEWTs, he had re-enrolled in Hogwarts… was his cover blown? Had all his preparation and security measures fallen apart at his stupidity?</p>
<p>“I take it by your expression that you did not.” McGonagall deduced correctly.</p>
<p>“I-uh…”</p>
<p>“First I suppose a congratulations are in order for your impressive scores.” She continued before her lips thinned and she gave him a scrutinising look, “However, what I fail to understand is why you’re a, still attending Hogwarts when your education is obviously complete and b, why you’ve been pretending to know nothing in your lessons.”</p>
<p>Harry winced and looked down at his hands that were clenched between his knees. He had to pray to every deity he knew of that this hadn’t gotten back to Dumbledore yet. Maybe there was a chance that he could convince his Professors to keep it quiet.</p>
<p>“Does Dumbledore know?” he blurted out. Oops. That wasn’t quite how he had wanted to start this conversation.</p>
<p>McGonagall frowned, “As I am currently handling the school correspondence it is safe to say that he has not. What is going on Mr Potter?”</p>
<p>So, he didn’t know anything? Phew. Harry chuckled nervously. “Do you want the long or the short story?”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling the long story will be necessary in understanding what exactly you are up to.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed and nodded, “In that case I would like to request an oath of secrecy. It’s not that I don’t trust most of you,” he sent a vaguely apologetic look at Lupin, he didn’t trust the werewolf as far as he could throw him if he were being honest with himself, “But there is a lot more at stake than any of you realise.”</p>
<p>The teachers shared a look and one by one raised their wands to make an oath not to share the contents of the meeting without Harry’s permission.</p>
<p>“Now, please explain what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t set out to be deceptive,” Harry started, “I just didn’t correct Dumbledore’s assumptions he made about the last four years.”</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore.” Lupin corrected quietly.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Harry-”</p>
<p>“No. He lost the right to any respect from me a long time ago!” Harry was trying to keep calm but after such a trying weekend he was still feeling a little emotionally compromised and Dumbledore never failed to get his back up. He made a mental note to make an appointment with Antonio sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>“Harry, deep breath.” Snape had left his spot on the wall to stand behind his seat and place a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>The touch grounded him, and he took a breath.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He was tired, maybe he could just take a nap and skip class after this? “After everything he’s done, he doesn’t deserve a lick of respect. Especially from me.”</p>
<p>“And what has he done Mr Potter?” Professor Sprout asked kindly.</p>
<p>“What hasn’t he done?” Harry laughed drily, “It started before I even started Hogwarts. Hagrid collected me from my abusive <em>relatives</em> and he gave my cousin a pigs tail as a parting gift, which went down like a cup of cold sick.” He shuddered at the memory of his Uncle coming at him with the fireplace poker when he had been dropped at the doorstep after his trip to Diagon Alley. The great whale had threatened to burn all his newly purchased belongings and kill Hedwig too had he not been too afraid of touching the <em>freakish</em> things. “I certainly paid for it when I got back.”</p>
<p>“Abusive is putting it mildly.” Snape muttered from his spot behind Harry, he hadn’t removed his hand from his shoulder.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged, “Anyway, it turns out I never got the muggleborn book list, and since I didn’t even know I was a wizard until then I was completely clueless when I got here.”</p>
<p>“We were informed that you had been given training and lessons before arriving.” Professor Flitwick spoke up from his seat, “I take it that was a lie?”</p>
<p>He laughed but there was no humour in it, “I didn’t get anything. I didn’t get informed of my heir status, I wasn’t given access to my vault keys, I never received any mail or lessons or anything. Add that to the fact that all my books were locked up until I left for Hogwarts… I was set up to be completely ignorant.”</p>
<p>“And Gringotts didn’t inform you of any of this when you visited?” Flitwick questioned with a frown.</p>
<p>“With all due respect to my account manager and Griphook, they didn’t have a chance to tell me, I was ushered through the bank very quickly by Hagrid.” Harry understood why Flitwick was concerned, being part-Goblin, he understood how uncharacteristic it was that an heir, especially one from several noble and ancient houses, would leave Gringotts uniformed of their status, “I barely had enough time to grab some money before I was being hustled off to the vault where Hagrid picked up the Philosophers Stone.”</p>
<p>Harry took another deep breath, “I don’t have them time, nor the energy to go in-depth with the insanity that was the <em>‘adventures’ </em>I had to go on, but they were nothing more than tests set up for me to confront Voldemort.”</p>
<p>The room except Snape gave a collective flinch.</p>
<p>“I had to face Quirrell who was possessed by Him <em>and</em> destroy one of His dark artefacts that had possessed Ginevra Weasley leading me to almost die at the hands of a basilisk.” Harry ploughed on, Snape’s hand had moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck and his thumb was rubbing comforting circles over his tense muscles. He fought the urge to lean into the touch. “However, that isn’t my main concern… my concern is Dumbledore’s <em>lack</em> of concern for the students and the school.”</p>
<p>McGonagall frowned, looking a touch defensive, “And what exactly do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“First and foremost, would the wards alert him to possession and dark artefacts?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Flitwick answered easily, “Unless, the wards had been tampered with to the point that he wasn’t. In that case I would be steadfastly requesting a review of the wards as any number of dangers could simply stroll into the school at any moment and endanger the students.”</p>
<p>Harry felt the hand on his neck tighten slightly and he knew that they would definitely be pushing a review of the wards at their next meeting at Gringotts. They had requested they be investigated but there was more concern now if students were potentially still in danger.</p>
<p>“Well, both of those things happened in my first and second years,” Harry continued bitterly, “So he should have been alerted to the dangers and acted accordingly. Not to mention that he could easily have sourced mature mandrakes and not left students petrified for months out of the year and jeopardising their academic careers. Then I hear in my fourth year that he failed to notice that a ‘long-time friend’ had been replaced by a Death Eater leading to the death of a student. And then in what would have been my fifth year Blood Quills, which should have set off the alarms once more, had been found in the school.”</p>
<p>There was silence in the room as those present mulled over the information.</p>
<p>“I’ve kept it very broad in the interest of time but that’s the general gist of it. As far as I’m concerned the Headmaster has a lot to answer for regarding the safety of the students residing in this castle.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention that he knew about your abuse and sent you back despite you requesting otherwise.” Snape added quietly, though in the silence everyone heard.</p>
<p>That snapped McGonagall out of her stupor, “I <em>knew</em> it!” she hissed, she looked incensed, “I <em>knew</em> he knew something about what was going on in that house. He kept claiming that he didn’t, but something was telling me that he did.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded stiffly, he hated constantly talking about this, he had spoken more about his past in the last month than he ever had. “I told him everything as a I begged not to get sent back but he told me that they loved me and that I needed to go back for my safety.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why you ran…” Professor Sprout murmured under her breath.</p>
<p>“Yes.” It was of course more complicated than that. But whatever got the staff on his side.</p>
<p>“So why the secrecy? Why comeback if you have your schooling complete?” Flitwick asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve been gathering information about Dumbledore while I’ve been away. I’ve uncovered a lot of his crimes and manipulations against not just me but others who have been through this school and I want him held accountable. I’ve returned to determine how far he’s willing to go to try and force me to fight in this war and I took my NEWTs to prevent him from holding me here if he does anything drastic.”</p>
<p>“But you’re the Chosen One, you have to fight!” Lupin protested but it was lacking conviction.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. The prophecy was self-fulfilling, and I vanquished Voldemort when I was 15 months old. I’ve done my part and I’m not interested in doing anymore.”</p>
<p>“But-!”</p>
<p>Harry stood abruptly, dislodging Snape’s hand in the process, “No.” he said emphatically. “I have done the part that Dumbledore hasn’t informed you all of too, and he also is aware of exactly how to beat Voldemort. He could easily tell the DMLE or Hit Wizards exactly how to go about it and could have done for the last decade and we wouldn’t be in this position.” Blank stares met Harry’s eyes and he huffed suddenly wanting this conversation to simply be over, “Look, it doesn’t matter what he wants me to do, I’m done. I killed someone when I was 11 and the stench of burning flesh under my hands still haunts me. I’m not going to be responsible for another.”</p>
<p>“But he killed James and Lily…” Lupin whispered looking pained.</p>
<p>“I know.” He said wearily, “But he also killed hundreds of others and you aren’t asking them to become murderers. Susan Bones for example. He killed her parents too and she’s not being told that she needs to seek revenge and taint herself by striking someone down.”</p>
<p>“It’s different-”</p>
<p>“<em>Is it?!</em>” he hissed. “Why is it different? Why do I have to murder someone? The prophecy is fulfilled so when you take that out of the equation is it really different?”</p>
<p>“No.” Snape was the one to speak this time. He was still behind him, though his comforting touch was now gone from his neck. Harry found himself wanting it back, craving its steadying pressure. “You can try and argue otherwise but you know it’s not any difference. Regardless of the fact that Harry is now an adult in the eyes of the law, he is scarcely more than a child and the fact that you are forcing that on his shoulders when there are adults trained for this…”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” McGonagall spoke quietly, she saw Lupin about to protest and she held up her hand, “We shouldn’t be forcing this on you Harry. Severus is right. If Dumbledore knows how to defeat Him and isn’t sharing that information, he needs to be held accountable.”</p>
<p>Harry gave her a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement. “I plan to bring it up with Madam Bones when I speak with her.”</p>
<p>She returned the sharp nod, “Now, about your marks…”</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell him about my NEWTs just yet…” There was a pleading tone to his voice that he disliked, he was going for firm and confident.</p>
<p>“What do you intend to do in our lessons then? It is a waste of time for us to be teaching you 3<sup>rd</sup> year material.” His head of house’s tone was a little clipped.</p>
<p>“If I may Minerva,” Snape stepped around Harry to stand next to him now, “I have been spending the time furthering Harry’s education and as reluctant as I am to praise him so outright for fear of feeding his already inflated ego, he has been preforming far above my expectations.”</p>
<p>Harry bit back a smile at the compliment, despite its attempts to masquerade as an insult. He had spent enough time with Snape to hear the fondness under the acerbic drawl.</p>
<p>“Severus,” she chided but it was light, as if she could also detect that there was an element of friendly teasing, “Are you interested in taking up a mastery Harry?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “I don’t think I’ve planned that far ahead if I’m honest,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “But I’m interested in learning more if you wish to give up your time to teach me?”</p>
<p>“I’m happy to.” Flitwick piped up, giving Harry a smile, “I’m impressed by your charms mark and I’m happy to teach you some more advanced charms.”</p>
<p>“My time was stretched particularly thin,” Professor Sprout admitted, “But I can certainly use the assistance in the greenhouses if you wish.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned, “I don’t mind helping out. I miss pottering around my garden in the evenings.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how much I can teach you Harry but I’m happy to help where I can.” Remus said.</p>
<p>“I’m becoming increasingly busy with helping to run the school, but I will allow you the space in my room to self-study.” McGonagall said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded, “Thank you, all of you. I do appreciate the time that you’re giving out of your day to help me.”</p>
<p>“If that is all?” At the agreement of the room, Snape put a gentle hand on his shoulder again and led him out of the office.</p>
<p>When the door shut behind him Harry exhaled heavily, leaning against it.</p>
<p>“Are you quite alright?” Snape murmured glancing at him askance.</p>
<p>Harry simply nodded in response, “I just need to go for a walk…” at the raised eyebrow he smiled weakly, “I need to organise my thoughts.” He clarified. “And then take a nap.”</p>
<p>“I suspect I will see you tonight?” Snape, he could tell was trying to sound put out by the suggestion but was failing. A nugget of warmth settled in Harry’s chest at the realisation that maybe the dour man didn’t actually mind his presence in his quarters.</p>
<p>“I think after the stress of my carefully laid plans almost crumbling around me, I could be in favour of a nightcap.”</p>
<p>Snape smirked, “Indeed.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later.” Harry pushed off the door and headed for the stairs, planning to take a walk around the Black Lake to clear his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tuesday</em>
</p>
<p>Harry entered the DADA classroom tense. His could feel the strained muscles in his neck and shoulders already beginning to ache. Memories flittered through his mind of Snape’s hand rubbing circles on his neck yesterday morphed into long fingers massaging his pains away... He quickly shook it from his mind trying to keep the flush away.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how this conversation was going to play out which was making him anxious. He knew that since Remus had been at the teachers meeting the day before that he was going to be more open to hearing what he had to say today but Sirius… He was an unknown.</p>
<p>Sighing he dropped his bag by a desk and hopped up on it observing the two men. Remus looked tired, like he hadn’t slept that night. Though considering what Harry had told him about Dumbledore he couldn’t exactly blame him. He himself had had several sleepless nights over the years as more and more of Dumbledore’s deeds came to light.</p>
<p>Sirius looked antsy. Like he knew something was going on, but due to the oath that Lupin had taken he wasn’t privy to the details.</p>
<p>“Harry?” Sirius approached him but thankfully kept enough distance between them that Harry didn’t feel uncomfortable. It seemed he was able to learn and respect his boundaries. That proved promising. “Remus said something is going on but couldn’t tell me the details?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded slowly. “I have some things to tell you that you aren’t going to like. But I ask that you just stay quiet until I’ve said my piece, otherwise we are going to be here for hours.”</p>
<p>Sirius exchanged a look with Remus.</p>
<p>“Is this not what you told me yesterday?” Lupin asked.</p>
<p>Harry waved his hand in a vague ‘<em>sort of</em>’ motion, “It’s in addition to that.”</p>
<p>Remus’ jaw dropped open in shock. “What else could there possibly be?!”</p>
<p>“You have no idea.” Harry muttered.</p>
<p>“What on <em>earth</em> are you talking about?!” Sirius demanded, hands planted on his hips as he looked between them, trying to discern anything from their cryptic conversation.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. He really didn’t want to have a repeat of yesterdays conversation. It had taken a cold walk around the lake and several glasses of whiskey curtesy of Snape to get his head back together. “I don’t have time to get into that now, but I will give you permission Remus to tell Sirius under oath after this.”</p>
<p>Sirius looked ready to protest but Remus put a placating hand on his arm, “It’s a long conversation it’ll be better to talk about over some alcohol at home trust me.”</p>
<p>Black frowned but nodded sharply.</p>
<p>“Right. What do you know about the circumstances surrounding your imprisonment?” Harry asked carefully.</p>
<p>Sirius eyed him critically, “I’m guessing from that statement there is something I’m missing. Let’s go with other than me being innocent and not having a trial, assume I know nothing.”</p>
<p>“Well, it builds on both of those points.” Harry said, “I’m going to be really blunt and I’m sorry if this hurts but Dumbledore left you rot in Azkaban when he could have easily gotten you out and cleared your name.”</p>
<p>Sirius froze as all colour drained from his face.</p>
<p>Remus winced and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Harry watched Sirius carefully gauging his reaction. Remus was bound to be more receptive of this information given the conversation they had had yesterday but Sirius, as far as he was aware, was still firmly in Dumbledore territory in his loyalties. He watched as colour began to return to his face in the form of flushed red checks.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” he ground out, his hands clenching and unclenching.</p>
<p>Harry kept a careful eye on Sirius’ hands. He didn’t expect him to lash out physically, but old habits still died hard. Remus seemed to notice this and muttered to the other man to calm down. “Did you ever stop to think about why you were left in Azkaban? Why you never received a trial?”</p>
<p>“It was a busy time after the war…” he seemed like he was trying to convince himself.</p>
<p>“For twelve years?” Harry prompted, “Professor Snape was only in Azkaban for a number of <em>weeks </em>before Dumbledore vouched for him and got him released. Not that it was out of the goodness of his heart, more to trap Snape into indebtedness and continue risking his life spying but that’s beside the point. To everyone else he was a Death Eater. <em>You</em> didn’t have a mark and was a part of his little group, he should have moved heaven and <em>earth</em> to get you out of there. You were meant to be my guardian and yet you were left to rot while I got shipped off to be abused.”</p>
<p>“But Dumbledore wouldn’t-” Sirius mumbled looking completely lost at the revelations being presented to him. Harry felt a little bad, but he had to rip the wool from eyes and shock him into realising that Dumbledore wasn’t the second coming of Merlin. He was a manipulative chess master who did everything for a reason.</p>
<p>“-What about the fact that he has made <em>NO</em> effort towards clearing your name once you escaped? It took me one letter to Amelia Bones.” Harry continued pulling the letter he had received from the Head of the DMLE out of his pocket and handed it over to Sirius. “You can have a trail with Veratiserum and if you’re truly innocent get your name cleared just like that.” He clicked his fingers. “It shouldn’t have even come to this; Dumbledore has been Chief Warlock this whole time he could have sorted this out years ago.”</p>
<p>Sirius read the letter with Remus peering over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re Lord Black?” he croaked, “You got me a trial? He was Chief Warlock?” watery grey eyes blinked at him and Harry was hoping that he wasn’t about to be hugged. Instead, the man began pacing and muttering under his breath.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Listen Sirius, I’m all for proving your innocence to Amelia Bones, in fact I have a meeting with her later this week that I can take you along to in order to do so. But” he held up a hand to stop Sirius babbling, “this offer comes with conditions.”</p>
<p>Sirius stopped short and cocked his head, not unlike his grim animagus, “What kind of conditions?”</p>
<p>“First of all, I’m working closely with Professor Snape and I <em>will not</em> have you disrespecting him in any shape or form. That’s ‘pranking’ him or calling him that disgusting name.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“No. I won’t have it. At this point in time, he means more to me than you do. I am aware that you are my Godfather and if you want that relationship to grow, I highly suggest you work on your behaviour. Speaking to that, the second condition is that you go to my mind healer Antonio.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need a mind healer!” Sirius scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.</p>
<p>Harry simply raised an eyebrow, “That is non-negotiable.” He replied firmly, “Professor Snape refuses to work with you in any capacity until you deal with your issues and I find myself in agreeance.”</p>
<p>“Harry…” he whined.</p>
<p>“No, you were in Azkaban for over a decade. Frankly, you should have been to a mind healer <em>well</em> before now. Not just for dealing with the fall-out from extended Dementor exposure but for your warped sense of humour and inability to take responsibility for your actions.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? I take responsibility for my actions.” Sirius protested, eyes flashing in anger.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Harry drolly asked, “So you accept that you basically committed attempted murder when you were 15?”</p>
<p>Sirius froze for a second before he drew himself up to his full height, “It wasn’t like that!” he cried defensively.</p>
<p>“So, you didn’t lead a fellow classmate to a transformed werewolf during a full moon?” Snape had finally albeit reluctantly admitted to the barest of details surrounding the Shrieking Shack incident to Harry and he had been horrified and didn’t blame his resentment for Black in the slightest. He had to give the Potions Master credit for facing his tormentors at every single Order meeting, he had run from his.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah- but it wasn’t-”</p>
<p>“Which could have led to the death of not <em>only</em> that student but could have led to your close friend being labelled as a danger to society and destroyed?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t-”</p>
<p>“-He’s right Siri.” Lupin interrupted looking tired and guilty, “That incident could have caused me to be destroyed. We got very lucky that I didn’t, and I will always feel guilt for what I could have happened had James not intervened.”</p>
<p>“But Remy-”</p>
<p>“Sirius do you want to be a free man or not?” Remus snapped.</p>
<p>“Of course, I do!” he cried indignantly.</p>
<p>“Do you want to get to know Harry?”</p>
<p>“You know I do!”</p>
<p>“Then take this opportunity.”</p>
<p>Sirius huffed. “Fine.” he said petulently.</p>
<p>Harry eyed the man critically, “I can take this offer off the table Sirius. I don’t have anything to lose here. We haven’t had a relationship since before I could form conscious memories, I can walk away from this and leave you to try and wrangle your freedom through Dumbledore and since he hasn’t bothered for the last decade and a half…” he left the sentence hanging.</p>
<p>Sirius sighed heavily and dropped into a chair looking morose, “I don’t want to lose you again Harry. I just got you back.”</p>
<p>“I know. Which is why I’m offering this to you. But after everything I’ve had to deal with… I don’t have the time nor the energy to be navigating your issues as well as my own and I won’t subject Snape to that either.” He admitted earnestly, “As much as I loath to admit it I’m still dealing with my own issues and I won’t have my progress jeopardised.”</p>
<p>His Godfather stared at him, eyes searching for a moment before something seemed to click behind his eyes. “Okay.” He said quietly, “I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Remus rested a hand on Sirius’ shoulder and squeezed, “When is your meeting with Madam Bones?”</p>
<p>“Friday. After classes are done for the day.” He replied, “I suggest meeting me in Hogsmeade under a glamour and we can go from there to the Ministry.”</p>
<p>Sirius nodded, “I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you the rest of your conversation.” Harry said shouldering his bag and quickly escaping the room to head to the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He actually agreed?!” Severus asked as he nursed his glass of wine in his quarters later that night. He had expected more push back from Black regarding seeing a healer, he was notoriously stubborn about not being affected by the Black madness after all.</p>
<p>Harry grinned at him, “You were right about him wanting to form a relationship with me, I just leaned heavily on that.”</p>
<p>“Like a true Slytherin.” He chuckled in response holding up his glass in toast.</p>
<p>Harry responded with a quiet laugh and a toast of his own, clinking his glass softly against Severus’ “Well I was to be a snake so I suppose I should use those skills traits when I can.”</p>
<p>Severus shook his head in fond exasperation, “I don’t even want to think of the chaos you would have caused had you been sorted into my house.”</p>
<p>Harry set his now empty wine glass on the coffee table and stretched leisurely, “Let’s be honest, I wouldn’t have gotten into half of the scrapes had you been overseeing me. I was encouraged to rush headlong into those adventures as part of my expected brash Gryffindor persona.”</p>
<p>Severus didn’t answer for several long moments as he found his eyes drawn to the sliver of abdomen that was showing as Harry raised his arms above his head as he stretched. His pants were low slung enough that he could see his toned stomach, a trail of dark hair and tantalising V line leading to… he shook his head sharply and he could feel his cheeks flushing as he tried desperately to slam his shields down on the stirring of arousal in his gut. He prayed that Harry hadn’t noticed but when his eyes flickered up to meet the other mans, they were dancing with amusement and another emotion that he couldn’t quite place.</p>
<p>“I- uh…” he cleared his throat noisily, “It’s getting late, and I have first class in the morning…” he said, not able to meet Harry’s eyes. He couldn’t believe he had been caught ogling Harry like some kind of ditsy schoolgirl.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Harry replied in a tone reminiscent of his own and rose after toeing on his shoes.</p>
<p>Severus stood also, if nothing else to surreptitiously readjust himself as he did so and lead Harry to the door.</p>
<p>“Good night Severus.” Harry said quietly and before he had the wherewithal to process the fact that he had called him by his first name Harry had dropped a quick kiss onto his cheek and had scarpered from the room.</p>
<p>Severus had stood rooted to the spot staring at the closed door, hand pressed to his tingling cheek for an embarrassingly long time before he finally dragged himself to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and there we have it! Another chapter done. I’ll admit the end scene between Harry and Sev was very much an afterthought (and self-indulgent) but with you all having to wait a month to get this chapter, and for the struggle I had writing it that I needed to have some Snarry progress to make up for it lol.<br/>Next time: How will Harry and Sirius’ meeting with Amelia go? Will Ginny go to Dumbledore about Harry being gay? What is Lucius’ plan going to be at Gringotts?<br/>Once again thanks for your patience as I battle essays and presentations that are both incredibly interesting and tedious at the same time. Hopefully since I have mid-semester break in 2 weeks, it won’t be a month wait for the next chapter. See you then! &lt;3 xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>